A Second Chance
by Anoirien89
Summary: Merlin is offered a second chance to try and fulfil Arthur's destiny by the Triple Goddess. When he is set back in time with only him knowing what had happened, can he avert fate and defy the prophecy? Set kind of post the series 5 finale, but then goes back in time.
1. Prologue

Merlin cried his grief out into the air. A dead Arthur was lying cold in his arms.

"You are wrong! This cannot be his destiny! Bring him back! Do you hear me? You have got it wrong! I curse you! Bring him back or I will make sure you will be forgotten and magic will never return to Albion! You have taken everybody that I cared for from me and I suffered it because I thought it was for the greater good! But now I know that I was wrong! I will fight you! Do you listen? Bring him back!"

He wasn't sure if they heard him nor exactly was he sure whom he was shouting at. Yet, he knew that this whole thing wasn't right. For heaven's sake! He had spent over ten years protecting Arthur and making sure he could fulfil his destiny! This was not how things were supposed to be! Arthur was not meant to be dead! There was still so much they both had to do. This couldn't be the end! As he was sobbing over Arthur's dead body, a magical wind suddenly arose around them and covering them in a blinding light so that Merlin had to shield his eyes. It took him a while to adjust to the new brightness but then he could make out its cause. Above the lake, there were floating three women and a cool silver light was shining around them. To the left, there was a young maiden clad completely in white with white lilies in her fair blond hair and watery blue eyes. Next to her came a mature woman with lavish auburn curls and bright green eyes. She was wearing a crimson red dress and a wreath of holly upon her head. The third one was an old hag with black hair that was already turning grey wearing a black hooded cloak under which her dark brown almost black eyes pierced through Merlin. He recognised them instantly though he had never seen them before.

"Who do you think you are that you can challenge the Triple Goddess?" the youngest part of the Goddess confirmed him.

"I am Emrys, Goddess, and I have every right to challenge you! You have taken my best friend from me and a bright future from Albion! You made a mistake in taking him!"

"We didn't take him, young warlock. It was his destiny to die at the druid's hand" replied the old hag.

"But it was too early! There was so much he should have done! He was to unite the lands of Albion and to bring back magic!" Merlin interrupted her.

"It was his destiny" she repeated, "but he paved the way to his doom himself. He refused to show atonement for his and his father's crimes against our kindred, young warlock. Mordred was his punishment."

Merlin shuddered and lowered his gaze. So Arthur's death had been his fault in more than one way. After all, it had been his advice that had led to Arthur's defiance of the Goddess. But when he looked up at them again, his voice didn't divulge any of his emotions: "Arthur is not responsible for his father's actions."

"No, but he didn't allow magic to return when he had the chance. We have watched closely, young warlock, we have watched and waited but nothing has really changed since the death of Uther. Magic is still outlawed and punishable by death" the middle Goddess spoke harshly.

"He would have understood in time and changed that. I know him. I know he would have changed that. You didn't give me enough time."

"We gave you as much time as we could, young warlock. But Arthur failed"

"You mean because he chose to defy you? What would have happened if he had consented? Mordred would have died, wouldn't he?"

"If he had chosen to comply with our demand, there would have been no need to punish him. Many people would still be alive if he had made the right choice" the youngest spoke merciless.

Merlin sighed heavily. He had to tell them: "It wasn't Arthur's choice. I advised him not to comply with your threat. This is my fault."

"Why would a warlock object to magic returning to Albion?"

"First of all, because I thought that defying you would ensure Mordred's death. But I was wrong. I blamed myself for a long time that I was responsible for Arthur's downfall. But then I realised that the forcing of a choice was the mistake, not the actual choice we made."

"How that?"

"Because your way was not the one to achieve the return of magic. If Arthur had chosen to obey you, Mordred would have died, wouldn't he? How do you think Arthur would have reacted to magic betraying him again? He didn't see Mordred for what he was. He was his knight and friend. He would never have welcomed magic after it robbing him of another whom he held dear."

The different parts of the Goddess turned to each other and held a quiet conference. Merlin didn't understand a word they were saying but he guessed from the occasional sceptical look at him and Arthur that their conversation was about their destiny. He prayed to the spirits that they would revoke their sentence on Arthur and somehow bring him back to life. After what seemed to Merlin like hours, the Triple Goddess turned towards him again.

Solemnly they all three spoke as with one voice now: "You are right, Emrys. Our decision was an over-hasty one. We should have put more faith in your ability to guide the King to our all intended destination. We, the Triple Goddess, have decreed to give you both another chance to fulfil your destinies. We are sending you back in time to alter the course of history. Make sure you do not fail this time, young warlock. You will not get another."

Then the young maiden continued: "Before we send you back, we have three warnings to give to you! First: Once you are returned to the time when your quest started to go wrong, you will be the only one to remember that there had been another future! You must under no circumstances tell anyone of what happened! Heed our words, Emrys!"

"Second: This is a unique chance we offer you - a chance to avert the prophecy. But beware that you cannot prevent destiny itself. No men, no matter how great, can change their destiny. Heed our words, Emrys!" said the middle woman gravely.

"And last: Know that each of the changes you make has a consequence. Each of your choices alters the future. Yet, you will not be able to save everyone. Heed our words, Emrys!" As soon as the old hag had ended, there was a bright ray of light and a noise of thunder engulfing Merlin. He felt dizzy and all around him was mixing into one hazy blur of colours. He lost his conscience.

Next, he awoke to a familiar voice pronouncing his name.

"Merlin?" he could hear Arthur ask.

He quickly came to his senses. He was sitting to Arthur's right at the round table in the Castle of the Ancient Kings of Camelot. Around him, Leon, Gawain, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, Gwen, and Gaius were standing around him looking at him expectantly.

_Oh my God,_ Merlin thought, _I went that far back?_ He immediately checked himself and replied: "No, don't really fancy it."  
"You don't have a choice, Merlin."  
"OK" he said and stood up, the rest smiling knowingly at him.

* * *

**So here we are back at the end of season 3, the point where for me the series took a turn for the worse. In the course, I'll write how season 4 and 5 will develop when a certain event taking place around that point in the plot gets changed. Hope you like it and I'm looking forward to your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Coming of Arthur

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I am so glad you like my story! So I was writing all day to give you this:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin tried to suppress the strange feeling of unreality. He couldn't believe to see all of them alive again: Lancelot, Elyan and first and foremost, Arthur. But he also marvelled at why the Triple Goddess had sent him so far back. He figured that there was something about to happen at this time that he was supposed to prevent or change. He was deep in thought, but Arthur's voice brought him back.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

The goose bumps were back. He felt the same great sense of momentousness of the moment as Arthur told Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival to kneel before him.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot" Arthur said while touching Lancelot's right shoulder with his sword. Then he moved on to the others, repeating the ceremony. "Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Merlin exchanged a look with Gwen who had been proudly watching her brother. Then his attention was on Arthur again.

"Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the noblest army the world has ever known."

While the others started planning their next moves, Lancelot took Merlin aside. Merlin had a huge lump in his throat, so he could hardly speak at first. But he had not forgotten the Goddess's warning. So he pulled himself together.

"Congratulations my friend! You're a knight finally."

"Yes, but for how long?" Lancelot replied and mustered his face carefully, "What is it, Merlin? I can tell you're planning something. And don't even think about lying; I know you too well."

Merlin hesitated only for a little bit. "Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgana will be powerless."

Lancelot threw him a sceptical look. Oh how he had missed Lancelot! He hadn't admitted it, not even to himself, but having a friend apart from Gaius to confide in, who knew about his magic, was just wonderful. He marvelled if he could save him? Had it been his destiny to… But before he could finish that thought Lancelot spoke again: "Aren't you forgetting something? It's guarded by an immortal army. How do you get past them?"  
Merlin smiled: "Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic."  
"It doesn't make you immortal."  
"No."  
Lancelot shook his head and grabbed Merlin at his shoulder: "You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it."

_He will one day. _But that was not what he said: "He can't. Not just now. That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing."

Blinking at him encouragingly, Lancelot said: "Leave that to me."

Together they joined Arthur and the rest who were bent over a quickly drawn floor plan of Camelot in the dust.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm" Arthur said pointing around his drawing with his sword.

"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication" Lancelot remarked and with a brief side glance at Merlin, he added: "I'll need someone with me who knows the castle."  
Merlin nodded and said: "I'll go."

"Alright, then that's that settled. Everyone try to get some rest, we'll start at sunrise. I'll take the first watch" Arthur said.

While the others sat down and tried to get some sleep, Merlin was wide awake watching Arthur as if he still couldn't believe that all this wasn't a dream. Gwen softly walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Stay here with Gaius. I want you to be safe, no matter what happens tomorrow."  
Gwen just nodded, too unsure of her voice. Arthur pulled her closer to him and tenderly caressed her chin and neck.

"They'll see" Gwen interjected half-heartedly.

"I don't care. I want you to know...if I never see you again..."  
"You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you Arthur" Gwen said and then they kissed.

Merlin's attention was soon distracted from the happy couple by Gaius.

"You need to be careful" the physician said in a low voice.

"I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells."  
Gaius gave him the raised eyebrow which he always did when he knew that Merlin was bent on something dangerous: "I overheard you, Merlin. If Morgause catches you, she'll kill you."  
"I have no choice."  
"I suppose so, but do be careful Merlin. Promise me."

"I will do my best, Gaius."

Gaius looked at him warmly: "I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago. Who would believe..." He gave him a brief hug.

_Yes who would believe how far I've come... How far I had still to go... And how much pain and suffering were lying ahead..._ Merlin checked himself. He knew he couldn't allow himself to muse about the past – or the future, whatever way you looked at it. He remembered how difficult the retaking of Camelot had been. How closely they had avoided failure! He still shivered when he thought about it. If Gaius had not disobeyed Arthur's order and followed him to the throne room, then Morgause would have... And then it fell like scales from his eyes. He knew exactly why the Goddess had sent him here to this very time.

Being back felt so weird. Knowing that he had done all this once before was still something Merlin had to get his head around properly. He was deep in thoughts when Arthur stepped to him, fully prepared for battle.

"It is time. For the love of Camelot!" he said.

"For the love of Camelot!" everybody responded.

Almost silently and very carefully, they made their way towards Camelot's northern ramparts. The castle lied quietly before them; nobody was yet stirring. The knights and Merlin entered through the secret tunnel without being seen. At the end of it, Arthur grabbed both Merlin and Lancelot by their shoulders and nodded at them encouragingly: "Good luck."  
Both of them nodded in reply and hurried off towards the Great Hall where Merlin remembered the Cup to be.

To Lancelot, he said: "I can sense the Cup's power. This way."

Just as they turned around one corner, they faced one of Morgana's guards. Before Lancelot had even tried to attack him, Merlin swung Excalibur at him. As soon as the sword went through the guard's body, he exploded.  
He caught Lancelot's amazed look and smiled: "It was forged in a dragon's breath."

Not stopping, they continued without any other encounter. At the corner to the Great Hall, Merlin halted and peeked carefully around the corner. Of course, it was guarded. Eight guards were positioned before the door. And behind that door, there was the Cup and Merlin's chance to change the future.

"What do we do now?" Lancelot whispered.

In response, Merlin shot him a look as if to say: 'What do you think? We do what we always do!" Then they both charged.  
It was a lot easier than Merlin remembered it to be but maybe that was because he knew he had already done it. With Excalibur, he was able to kill of the guards one by one while Lancelot was saving his back until he could finish them off. Finally, all the guards were destroyed and they entered the Great Hall. Lancelot barricaded the door whereas Merlin already charged the couple of guards inside the Hall. Then it was down to the final two guards. Just before Merlin could finish off the first one, he saw from the corner of his eye that Lancelot was injured though when Merlin had killed the last one, as well, Lancelot motioned to him that it was not that bad.

Meanwhile, the warning bells were sounded. So there was no time to be wasted. Merlin made his way for the Cup which was standing on a small pedestal near the throne. He knew Morgause would enter any minute now. This time he was prepared. Before her spell could throw him on his back, he turned and parried her magic.

Morgause was of course taken aback to encounter a magical resistance. But her shock lasted only briefly. With her so typical smirk, she said to him: "Who'd have guessed? Arthur's useless servant a sorcerer? But that will do you no good! You have crossed me and my sister once too often. I will not allow a mangy sorcerer to thwart our plan this time, boy! I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion! I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again." Just as she was about to direct another spell at Merlin, Gaius stepped out behind one of the pillar.

"No, you won't" he said and then pointing his hand towards her, he shouted: "_Oferswing_!"causing Morgause to fly back. She was up again in no time and tried to cast spell on Gaius. That was what Merlin had been waiting for. With his eyes flashing golden, he shouted; "_Þurhdrif hie ecg_!" and therebysent Excalibur straight through her stomach.

Morgause looked rather perplexed at him and started: "You fool! I am a High Priestess, I cannot..." but stopped as she felt her life force draining out. Feebly she sank to the floor.

"You're right" Merlin said while he went across to her and pulled the sword out of her, "but this isn't an ordinary blade. It was forged in a dragon's breath. And I am not a mangy sorcerer. I am Emrys."

At the mention of the name, Morgause's eyes widened in horror.

"This can't be... You can't..." she muttered weakly. And with a final, painful breath Morgause collapsed and was dead.

_That's it! I have done it!_ Merlin thought. But he was interrupted in his celebration by Gaius who brought him back to more urgent matters he had almost forgotten.

"Merlin! The Cup! Hurry!"

With Excalibur in his right hand, he sprinted over to the Cup and knocked it over thereby spilling the contained blood. Merlin turned back just in time to see Morgana hurrying into the Great Hall. As she beheld her sister's corpse, she ran to her and embraced her now cold, lifeless body.

"No! No! Sister!" she whispered softly patting her cheek trying to wake her up.

Merlin deliberately closed his heart against any surge of pity for her by calling her evil deeds to his mind.

"It's over, Morgana" he said coldly.  
Morgana looked up at him. That look was pure hatred and fury. Her eyes narrowed as she laughed evilly: "No, you're wrong. This has just begun!"

With a loud outburst, a dark whirl of wind was engulfing the two sisters and then they had vanished into thin air. Morgana's scream sent the windows to explode and the council room to crumble. Just in time, Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot were able to get out.

Outside in the courtyard, they met the rest of the knights and Arthur. Everybody seemed to be fine except for minor scratches and small wounds that would heal in good time.

"Thank the spirits, this is over!" Gwaine said.

"Not quite, yet" Arthur replied with a smile, "Someone still has to bring Guinevere here."

Arthur had in fact sent all of his Knights of the Round Table to bring her home. Eagerly awaiting their return, Arthur was sitting on top of the stairs that lead to the Castle. Merlin had been standing thoroughly concealed by a pillar watching his friend for some time. Then he went over and sat down next to him. Arthur briefly smiled at him, but what he said was: "Have you seen the state of these boots?"

_Typical! _Merlin thought. But he was not upset. He was utterly happy and content.

"Yeah" was his short answer.  
"Well, go and get something to clean them."  
"Why? They're your boots." Oh, how he loved their playful banter! And how good it was to still have the chance to enjoy it!  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
Hardly trying to cover the grin that began spreading all over his face, Merlin replied: "I thought you believed in equality."  
"I'm sorry?"

"At the Round Table, you said..."

"Oh, shut up, Merlin!" Arthur said and gave him a friendly shove.

Merlin laughed wholeheartedly before moving on to a more serious matter: "How's your father?"  
"I don't know. All this. Morgana. It's hit him hard - harder than I'd imagined."  
"Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King."  
"Who knows what the future will bring."

_Yes, who knows?_ But they were both roused from their gloomy thoughts by the arrival of Guinevere and the Knights.

"And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?" Gaius asked Merlin as they were sitting in Gaius's chamber.

Merlin shook his head.

"They won't have gone far. Merlin, no one else is going to say this to you, but I will. Well done."

"We both have. I told you Camelot needed both of us" he said and he truly meant it. He didn't know – and honestly, he didn't even want to – how he would have ended up without his guardian.

"We're going to have to tidy this place up."  
Of course, Merlin knew what he still had to he replied while getting to his feet: "Hmm. But not now."  
"Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do."

Unseen, Merlin sneaked out of the castle into the woods. At a clearing in a safe distance from Camelot, he found what he was looking for. An enormous rock was lying in the middle of it and a ray of warm red evening sunshine illuminated the rock. Again Merlin felt the surge of an air of destiny as he walked up to the stone and raised Excalibur in his two hands up above his head. With a flicker of gold in his eyes, Merlin thrust the sword deeply into it. Smiling contently, he took one last look at it and then made his way home. There was still a long way before him in order to save Arthur, but he truly believed that he had made the first step.

* * *

**So that's it for season 3. Morgause is dead and so there is nobody to tear the veil which means... I think you all know what that means ;-) **


	3. Chapter 2: The Wicked Day

**Thanks so much for your nice reviews! They are very much appreciated! So hope you'll like the next chapter as well. It got a little long, so I had to split it into two :-) Hopefully, I'll upload the second bit tomorrow.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wicked Day**

At first, Merlin still felt awkward about reliving so much of his past again. So far, Morgause's death had not changed that much. There were still the occasional attacks by bandits and other kinds of minor threats to Camelot, especially since the news about Uther's breakdown began to spread throughout the Five Kingdoms. But there had been less attacks of magical sort and none of them posed any danger to Arthur's life. But with Uther unfit to rule his kingdom, Arthur had to step up. And though Merlin had tried his best to prevent it, he didn't manage to stop one of Arthur's greatest enemies to return: Agravaine. Merlin knew that he was probably the most dangerous threat to Arthur's safety after Morgause's death because, of course, Arthur didn't doubt his own uncle. _He should know better by now after all that was there with Morgana, _Merlin thought but he couldn't tell Arthur. All he could do was to be on high alert all the time. He contented himself with the fact that Morgana wouldn't be able to tear the veil apart and that she would – if ever – learn much later about Emrys. And of course, that all he cared for were still alive.

And then, there came the day he had dreaded ever since he had fully become aware of the consequences of his time travel. Would he be able to save him this time? And would he want to at all? The choice he would have to make quite soon was determining Camelot's – and thus, also his and Arthur's – fate.

Arthur's birthday was upon them.

The court yard was a hive of activity. A caravan of colourful carts was unloaded by acrobats, dancers, jugglers, strong men, and jesters. They had been hired especially for the celebrations. Yet, somehow neither Merlin nor Arthur seemed to be really in the mood for entertainment.

But still, they are watching as an acrobat was back flipping into her partner's arms and jugglers were practicing their routine, sending batons high into the air. Merlin was lost deep in his musings, so he didn't realise that Arthur was actually talking to him. Only when Arthur not quite lightly slapped the back of his head did he start from his thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, Merlin?" Arthur asked audibly annoyed.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" Merlin admitted meekly.

Arthur frowned: "When are you ever?"

Merlin grimaced, but said nothing.

Arthur shook his head and looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow: "Now go on, what's the matter with you? All of this should be exactly after your liking. Why are you not jumping around, all excited and in eager anticipation?"

"Well, it's your birthday. A huge feast is being held in your honour. You've got dancers, jugglers and acrobats to entertain you. And yet, you aren't jumping around either."

"Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you."

"Yeah, that's it definitely" Merlin said sarcastically.

"After all, you still have the mind of a child."

Arthur headed off to the keep as Merlin mumbled to himself: "And yet I'm still more intelligent than you."

Without looking back, Arthur called out: "I heard that."

Despite his ill humour, Merlin had to smile. Their banter never failed to light him up. He heaved a sigh and returned to his chamber.

_What am I supposed to do? Can I save Uther? I know what Morgana is up to and I am quite sure who will plant the amulet. But what if I save him? Uther will recover and who knows when Arthur will become king. Yet when he finally does, he will have a different attitude towards magic and that was the whole point of coming back, wasn't it?_

Merlin thought this over and over again. Yet, he couldn't come to a satisfying conclusion. All of a sudden, Arthur came running in, all excited and beaming with joy.

"What's the matter?" he asked although he knew of course.

"My father is recovering! Can you believe it? After more than a year... He wants to join tonight's celebrations! He said that he wouldn't miss my birthday! Oh, this is fantastic! Everything will be alright now, Merlin! I can feel it!"

Not to crush Arthur's hopes, Merlin said nothing and forced a smile into his face.

The Banquet Hall was packed. Knights and courtiers were enjoying both a sumptuous feast and the entertainment. Arthur spent most of the evening relishing in Uther smiling. Their gaze met and Uther raised his goblet, a gesture which Arthur returned with a smile. Merlin could see how thrilled he was to see his father in such good spirits. In the midst of the performers stood the Gleeman. He bowed at the end of an act and all eyes focused on the Gleeman as a hush descended over the Hall.

"I require a volunteer..." he said increasing the tension.

_Oh no. Are we at that part?_

"Prince Arthur. What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery?"

Arthur looked quite shocked for a split second, Merlin registered amused.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

_Bet on it. There is no challenge he wouldn't. And in the end, I am the one to save his royal backside..._ Merlin thought, mentally shaking his head reproachfully.

And sure Arthur said: "Of course."

A round of applause branded up as Arthur made his way through the Hall. He headed over to the circular board where the Gleeman waited for him, and smiled reassuringly at the crowd. The Gleeman and another man strapped Arthur's ankles and wrists to the restraints on the board whereupon Arthur shot a slightly nervous glance at The Gleeman.

_Serves you right!_ Merlin smirked. Yet, he was not the only one to notice the Prince's unease.

"Do not fear, my Lord. I never miss my target", the Gleeman said winking at him.

"Good. Glad to hear it" Arthur tried to take it humorously.

The Gleeman then pulled out an apple and turned to Arthur and asked sheepishly: "May I?"

Before Arthur had a chance to object, the Gleeman had already placed the apple in Arthur's mouth. Merlin and many of the knights had to suppress a giggle. Then the other man gave the wheel a push and it started to spin. The Gleeman opened a case and held up a blade for the crowd to see. Without even stopping to take aim, the Gleeman suddenly turned and threw the knife at Arthur. It thudded into the board, centimetres from Arthur's face. A huge gasp went through the audience as Merlin's stomach wrenched, followed by a round of applause. As he span, Arthur eyed the knife warily. Uther, in contrast, was very impressed. Merlin exchanged a glance with Gwen. She had been holding in her breath and had hid her face behind her palms. She smiled at him and he smiled back encouragingly. But there was hardly time to relax as the Gleeman took the next knife from the case. The tension built up, and suddenly he threw the knife. It flew through the air and thudded into the board on the other side of Arthur's head. After another round of applause, the Gleeman took the last knife from the case. Uther applauded gleefully. The Gleeman waves the last knife at him. Uther happily nodded his permission for him to throw it. Gwen bit her nails and looked nervously toward Arthur and Merlin tensed as well, preparing to intervene magically if he had to. That time the noise of the impact of the blade sounded different and the crowd gasped and collectively held their breath. As the wheel slowed down to a stop, they saw that the blade was stuck straight into the apple in Arthur's mouth. And while the hall erupted with applause, both Gwen and Merlin let out a breath held in for too long. Maliciously Merlin noticed that Arthur as well heaved a sigh of relief. The Gleeman took a bow and Arthur is finally released from the wheel. He tossed the apple and caught it. On the way to his place, he passed Merlin and said complacently: "See, Merlin? Nothing to worry about." He laughed his warm laugh and took a bit of the apple. Despite himself, Merlin had to chuckle.

The celebration had last long. Maybe too long, Merlin mused as he watched Arthur stagger into his chambers. Arthur was very drowsy and unsteady on his feet.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked slightly worried but also greatly amused.

"Of course I am. I am a warrior. You learn to control yourself..." Arthur said and promptly ran into a column. He would have fallen down, had Merlin not been there to catch him. He righted himself and continued in a – well almost – straight line towards his bed.

"Yeah, you've definitely learned to control yourself" Merlin mumbled almost inaudible.

While starting to undress, Arthur said happily: "It's good to see my father enjoying himself. He looked a little quiet towards the end, though. Perhaps I should go and see him."

_That'll be a sight! _Merlin thought suppressing a laugh: "Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up."

"Are you implying that I'm drunk?" Arthur asked in threatening tone.

"No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace."

"And why is that?"

"You're not wearing any trousers."

Surprised, Arthur looked down and saw that he was indeed not wearing trousers, then looked back at Merlin: "Good point."

Then, he hitched up his trousers on his way out the door.

"I think I should come with you, just in case..." Merlin trailed off as he hurried to follow Arthur.

"Nay," Arthur slurred, "off to bed with you! I can perfectly manage on my own, thank you!" And off he staggered towards his father's chambers.

_Sure. You can perfectly manage. I know how this will turn out... _Merlin thought sceptically and disobeying, he followed him.

_He's pretty fast for a drunk man_, Merlin thought unbelievingly as he hurried after him. After a corner he was intercepted by the man who had helped to tie Arthur to the turning wheel.

"Ah, you're one of the royal servants, aren't you?" the man said.

"Yes, but at the moment, I am in a bit of a hurry, you know" Merlin tried to get rid of him as fast as possible. He had lost sight of Arthur what considering what was going to happen later today was probably not a good idea.

"Oh, I don't think, you need to hurry. You'll be too late anyway" the man replied merciless.

Before Merlin could ask the meaning of this, the man had lifted his hand and uttered a spell which sent Merlin flying to the wall. He hit hard but fear made him fast. He was back on his feet in no time requiting the man with a spell of his own. His spell, however, was more powerful as it knocked the man out completely. Without any further hesitation, Merlin rushed up to Uther's chambers, fearing for the worst. At last, he arrived at the door only to find two of the guards knocked unconscious. Horrified, he hurried to open the door. But it was locked, probably magically. Then, Merlin was through the spell that barricaded the door. He almost fell through the opening door. And what he saw made him shiver with dismay.

"Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon." The Gleeman raised his sword, ready to strike. Arthur was powerless.

_I am too late! This time he's going to kill Arthur! _

Before Merlin could use his magic, the Gleeman struck. Yet, the blow was blocked by a sword. Uther was standing there, Arthur's sword in his hand.

"It will take more than a coward like you to kill my son!" Uther shouted.

The Gleeman turned on him and struck. Uther blocked the blow. They traded a series of ferocious blows with both Merlin and Arthur watching anxiously. The fight continued. Merlin shivered several times as Uther only narrowly avoids being killed.

"Have you anything to say to your son before I kill him?"

Merlin finally made up his mind. He couldn't allow this to continue no matter what the consequences. Yet, this time, his magic failed him.

_Know that each of the changes you make has a consequence. Each of your choices alters the future. Yet, you will not be able to save everyone. Heed our words, Emrys!_ He heard the voice of the Goddess resounding in his memory. Powerless, Merlin watched Arthur who was helplessly kneeling on the floor, no doubt put out of action by some sedative. Yet, Uther didn't give up. He attacked with a new ferocity, taking the Gleeman by surprise. He rained blow after blow down on him, forcing him back. Finally, the Gleeman's sword was knocked from his hand.

Both Merlin and Arthur heave a sigh of relief as Uther delivered a final, fatal blow. But all of a sudden, he looked weak and confused and his legs buckled.

"Father?" Arthur asked worried, realising something was very wrong. He caught Uther as he sank to the floor by the bed. Horrified, he saw blood staining Uther's robes. Apparently, the Gleeman had been able to stab him before Uther had killed him. Both Arthur and Uther had to fight to stay conscious.

"No... Guards!... I'll go get help..."

Desperately, he tried to get up to his feet, but Uther grabbed his arm, saying weakly: "Stay with me..."  
Arthur was looking around, finally seeing Merlin who nodded and turned to get help.

"I'm here, Father... Merlin is getting help" he could hear Arthur trying to calm both himself and his father. Around the next corner, Merlin bumped into a guard whom he sent to fetch Gaius. Then he returned to Uther's chamber. As he entered, Arthur's face lit hopefully.

"Gaius's on his way" Merlin answered his inquisitive look.

"Do you hear that, Father? Gaius is coming and he will save you, I promise" Arthur said fighting back the tears that had been building up behind his eyes.

"No, he won't. Nobody can. It is my time..." Uther's voice was getting feebler by the minute.

"No... You can't die..."

"I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King..."

"I'm not ready..."

"You- you've been ready for some time, Arthur..."

"No. I need you..."

"I know I've not been a...a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry."

That was too much for Arthur, his tears came streaming down his face as his father griped his hand with all remaining strength.  
"But know this one thing. I always loved you..."  
With these words, Uther's eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness. Arthur looked horrified at his father.

"No... Father... Father!"

Yet, the sedative took its effect and Arthur was barely able to focus. Vaguely, he saw a shadow rushing past him, trying to pull his father from his arms and then he too fell unconscious.

Gaius was tending to Uther who was still unconscious and very weak. Arthur and Gwen sat close by; Merlin stood near the door, all of them looking deeply concerned. Arthur fixed Gaius with a desperate and pleading look.  
"Gaius. Can you treat him?" he asked with only insufficiently concealed fear in his voice.  
"The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside."

"There must be something... there must be something you can do. Please, Gaius."

Gaius shook his head: "It is just a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur."  
Arthur stared at his father, struggling to accept that he was going to die.

"Arthur?" Merlin said carefully.

"Hmm?" he answered distractedly.

"The council is waiting for you."

"Yes, I suppose I have to go." Reluctantly, he stood up.

"We will stay with him" Gwen said compassionately touching his hand.

Swallowing, he just nodded and left.

"It is going to hurt him very deeply" Gwen mused.

Some time later, Merlin entered the council room. Sir Leon and Agravaine were reporting to Arthur, who just stared blankly, traumatised into the distance.

Agravaine was speaking as he came in: "... to the town of Wenham. It's in Odin's land. It seems he hired him to kill you to avenge the death of his son."  
Arthur just sat there apathetically. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, his uncle continued: "Everyone's thoughts are with you, Arthur. But, er, if there's anything I can do..."  
"Your support means a great deal to me. Thank you" Arthur replied meekly. As he noticed Merlin, he signalled them to leave and jumped up so quickly that his chair tipped over.

"What news of my father?" he asked hopefully.

But Merlin shook his head: "There is no change."

Slamming his fist against one of the pillars, Arthur snapped at him: "Well, why isn't Gaius doing something, then?"

"Because there is nothing he can do. The wound is too deep."

"I know" Arthur admitted, his grief apparent in his bright blue eyes.  
Merlin looked at him and felt great sympathy for his friend. Yet, he could not offer any consolation because he knew that he wasn't supposed to change anything this time. All he could offer was his friendship and company to help him through these difficult days to come though they didn't talk about that. They didn't have to because they both knew already. Together they went up to Uther's chambers. Arthur took up his seat beside his father's bed while Merlin stood at the window. From there, he saw a hooded figure whom he identified as Agravaine leaving the castle for the forest.

_So Morgana will soon know_, he sighed.

Then Gwen entered in order to change the dressing of the wound. As she approached, Arthur looked up and forced a smile: "I appreciate your kindness, everything you're doing for him."  
"I do it for you" she replied seriously.  
That was too much for Arthur. He turns away from both Gwen and Merlin to hide his tears. Merlin could see in Gwen's face how much it pained her to see him hurt like this. She walked over to him and ran her hand gently across his back. He looked up at her, taking her hand into his.

"I can't watch him die...There's still so much I want to say to him... He cannot die."

With these words, he fled the room, closely followed by Merlin and leaving behind a deeply concerned Gwen.


	4. Chapter 3: Honesty

**Chapter 3: Honesty**

Night fell upon the citadel and Merlin was standing at one of the windows of the council room watching as the people of Camelot were holding a candle-lit vigil in the main square. He was lost deep in his musings when Arthur entered and crossed over to him. Looking out of the window, he asked slightly irritated: "What's going on?"

"It's a vigil for your Father. The people wish to share their grief and show their support for you."

Arthur frowned: "Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?"

"They're preparing themselves for the worst." _As you should do as well_, he thought compassionately. He knew now that it was Uther's destiny to make way for Arthur to take over and to become Albion's greatest king. Yet, he also knew only too well that Arthur would not accept it. And indeed, he could see how he stiffened.

"They can give up hope, but I won't" he said harshly.

Merlin knew it was useless to try and dissuade him from his plan, but he had to anyway: "I know. It's hard to accept, and I wish it wasn't so...There really is nothing that can be done."

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully: "There is a way to heal my father."

_Please, don't say it! Please! _Of course, he knows the answer, but nonetheless, he asked: "How?"

Arthur hesitated and then fixed Merlin with a heartbreaking look: "With magic."

_Why now? Why now when I am not allowed to save him?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time this day.

Arthur sent him away to ask Gaius if he knew any sorcerer who could be persuaded to help. With sinking heart, Merlin nodded and went to their rooms.

Of course, the physician looked very concerned when he had heard about Arthur's intention.

"Arthur's planning on using magic?"

"He's desperate. I doubt he is able to think straight. He believes it's his only hope of healing Uther."

Fixing him with one of his eyebrows raised, he said: "Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this. You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger."

"What choice do I have? Arthur won't be dissuaded from it, so it is my duty as his friend to help him."

"But you believe you can heal Uther?" Gaius asked suspiciously.

"I'd be lying if I said 'yes'."

"And although you doubt your success, you want to risk exposing yourself like this? It's too dangerous."

"Arthur didn't recognise me last time when I was eighty years old. There's no reason why he should this time."

"Need I remind you the last time you used an ageing spell, you nearly had yourself burnt at the stake?"

"I know."

"How do you think Arthur will react when he finds his last hope was in vain? Do you think he will accept magic when it couldn't even save his father?"

"We both know best of all that magic doesn't work this way."

"Yes, we do, but Arthur doesn't."

"No, I know that. But if I can explain it to him, his attitude may be changed forever. He will see that magic is not purely evil. And if I can accomplish that, there will be much won. I may not have to hide anymore."

"And if something goes wrong? I can't stand by and watch you do this Merlin." Gaius glanced at him worriedly.  
Merlin shrugged his shoulders: "Well, don't try and stop me, because...you can't." _Just as I can't stop Arthur._

"You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin."

"I've been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Gaius was still not convinced, but Merlin already hurried off to meet Arthur who was awaiting his return impatiently.

"Well? What did Gaius say? Did he have any information?" he asked immediately upon Merlin's enterance.

"He didn't know much. But he has heard of a sorcerer. An old man. He lives in the Forest of Glæstig. Gaius thinks if anyone can, then he will be able to help you. I will lead you there."

Nodding thoughtfully, Arthur fell silent for a moment, daunted by the prospect of what he was about to do.

"If you were me, it was your father, would you use magic to save his life?" he asked.  
Merlin painfully remembered his own father's death. He knew that he would have given anything for a chance of saving him. And although he knew that it would only make things worse, he didn't honestly have the heart to lie to Arthur, so he said: "Yes, I would. I would do whatever it took."  
Arthur was persuaded. "Prepare the horses. Gather supplies. We ride at first light."

On spur of the moment, Merlin turned around and said: "But maybe you shouldn't tell anyone else about your plan. Maybe it's better kept it secret."

"Maybe" Arthur replied vaguely.

"I have told my uncle" Arthur confessed out of the blue as the two of them were riding though the Forest of Glæstig, "I didn't want to go behind his back."

Merlin groaned inwardly. _As if he would have the same qualms betraying you to Morgana... _But what he said was simply: "And what did he say?"

"He wasn't happy about it. He said that magic caused my mother's death and using it now would dishonour her memory. Yet, I can't stand by and let my father die, Merlin."

"I know. We're there" he repliedpointing to the clearing in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a charcoal maker's hut."  
"The old man can hardly make a living practising magic. I think that a lot of sorcerers are in the charcoal business."  
_Alright, now I have to just get rid of him... _Merlin thought annoyed.  
Arthur walked up to the door and then realised Merlin wasn't next to him.

"Are you joining me?" he asked looking back.  
"We don't want to overwhelm him. He probably doesn't get many visitors. I'll stay out here and watch the horses" he said cagey.  
"I have never met anyone who is so scared so often. Scream like a big girl if there's any trouble." _Bet on Arthur to get it wrong._

"Don't worry. You'll hear me."  
Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur turned and knocked on the door. No answer. Carefully, he opened the door and peeped in. That was Merlin's chance to sneak into the woods. But before he could reach the trees, Arthur came out of the hut again. Merlin froze mid movement.

"There's no one here. Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"I'm absolutely certain of it. I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
"Well, how d'you know when he'll be back?"  
"He's a doddery old man. He can't have gone far. If you want his help, you'll have to just wait for him inside."  
Realising Merlin's intention, Arthur asked suspiciously: "Where are you sneaking off to?"  
"I have to pee. So unless you want to come and watch me, you should wait for him inside" he said gesturing Arthur to enter the hut again.

Shaking his head incredulously, Arthur turned on and did as Merlin had told him.  
Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and hurried to the trees.

"_Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_!" he said finishing of the aging spell with his eyes glowing golden.

Then he hurried into the hut. Upon his entering, Arthur tensed and his eyes narrowed as he recognised Dragoon.

"You" was all he could utter in his bafflement.

"So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword.

"You have come to kill me?" Merlin asked innocently.

Arthur was obviously unsure how to go on, but then he took his hand away from the sword.

"No. That wasn't my intention."  
As Merlin walked towards him, he heard a crunching noise as he stepped on some pieces of a broken pot. Arthur grimaced.

"I broke a pot" he apologised meekly.  
_Oh, sod it! I obviously have to play this through, so why not have a little fun, while I'm at it? _he thought and then said: "You always were a clumsy fool" and handed him a broom, which irritated Arthur very much. Merlin had to fight to keep the grin out of his face and voice.

"So if you haven't come all this way to kill me, why have you come here? I take it you didn't come all this way just to smash my favourite pot?"  
"If I'd known who you were, I would not have come at all" Arthur replied turning to leave.

"I thought you may have come to ask me to use magic to heal your father?" Merlin said in order to make the situation easier for Arthur. Turning around, Arthur is eyeing him with a mixture of great surprise, fear, but also a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"How did you know?"  
"I know more than you could possibly comprehend" Merlin replied ominously.  
"Well, given your hatred for my father and everything he stands for, I've clearly had a wasted journey" Arthur said turning once again to leave.  
Panicking slightly, Merlin almost shouted: "Do not suppose that you know my mind."  
"Will you help me?" Arthur asked fixing Merlin with a desperately pleading look.

"You are asking me to save the life of a man that would have me executed."  
"I know what I am asking of you, and you have no reason to help me. But... You're my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you ask for. Land, gold - name your price."  
_Typical Arthur! Fits perfect in his picture of magic!_

More than a little displeased, Merlin replied: "I do not want your gold! All I have ever wanted is that people like me can live in peace. That those who practice magic are accepted, rather than hunted. That is all I ask."

Arthur was fighting with himself. Merlin could imagine what went through his head. Was he ready to make that step? Was he able to put decades of suspicion and mistrust aside?

"That is the price for my help, young Prince."  
Finally, Arthur had reached a decision. Nodding confidently, he said: "I give you my solemn word. When I am King, things will be different. You won't have to live in fear."

These words hit Merlin very hard. This could have been his opportunity to change their future for the better, yet the Triple Goddess would not allow him to save Uther's life.

"But I have to warn you, Arthur Pendragon. I cannot guarantee to be successful. I do have some power, yet not even the mightiest among us can avert a person's destiny."

_Painfully true_, he thought remembering how helpless he had been at Camlann and thereafter.

"You are his only hope."

"I'll do my best" Merlin said with increasingly bad conscience as he saw Arthur glancing at him filled with hope.

"There's no time to waste. We must ride for Camelot immediately."

"No, first, I must gather some rare herbs. They are an essential part of the cure. I will come to Camelot at nightfall. If you want my help, this is how it needs to be."

Sobering, Arthur wanted to persuade him to accompany him immediately, but he had to give up. Submissively, he agreed: "Fine. I will meet you at the lower gate outside the town... Give me your word you'll be there."  
"You have my word". In order to gain time to morph back into his own self, he added: "Now just wait here one moment."  
"Why?" was Arthur's perplexed answer.  
"Questions. So many questions. For once in your life, would you just do what you're told?"

Then he hurried out of the front door and back into the woods. Behind a tree, he took out a vial filled with a bright blue liquid and emptied it into his mouth.  
"Merlin...?" he heard the slightly worried voice of Arthur.

Mentally cursing himself, Merlin hurried back.  
"What were you doing?"

"Ehm, peeing."  
"You mean to say you were peeing all the time I was in there?"  
"I really had to go."  
"There is definitely something very wrong with you."

Merlin was late. He had narrowly escaped Arthur thanks to Gaius, although Arthur now thought that in addition to his bladder, Merlin also had a severe drinking problem. But that he could worry about later. Now he had to meet up with Arthur. He was already waiting impatiently by the lower gate.

"I'd started to think you weren't coming" he said as soon as Merlin had emerged from the shadows.

"I gave you my word. And here I am."  
They headed off turning their backs to the castle.

"Taking a secret tunnel are we?" Merlin stated nonchalantly.

"I am the Prince of Camelot. I can't be seen entering the castle with an infamous sorcerer."

"Warlock" Merlin corrected out of habit.

"There's a difference?" Arthur asked without really wanting to know.

"Of course there is. People who have magic are not all the same. Just as people who use swords are different on to the other. But that has never occurred to you, hasn't it?" Merlin replied out of breath. From Arthur's look he knew that it hadn't but Arthur was too proud to admit that. Instead, he asked with hardly suppressed impatience: "Is this really as fast as you can walk?"  
"When you are as old as I, we will see how fast you can walk. I need to rest a moment."

"There's no time."

Remembering, how he had enjoyed what followed, Merlin couldn't resist the temptation: "Then perhaps you should carry me?"  
Hesitating only briefly, Arthur replied annoyed: "Fine. If it means we get there quicker, I will carry you."  
Merlin hopped onto his back and as Arthur headed off, he kicked him with his heals, as he would a horse. Arthur stopped, indignantly admonishing Merlin: "Did you just kick me?"  
"Now who's wasting time? Ya!" Merlin was thoroughly enjoying himself. But his heart sank again as they came closer to Uther's chamber.

Arthur left Merlin behind a corner to send away the guards, then he ushered him inside before anyone could see him. Once again, Merlin was at Uther's death bed and again, he felt a twinge of anxiety. This time, however, it had a completely different cause. This time he knew he couldn't save the king. Examining him closer, he noticed the charm that Morgana had cursed around Uther's neck.  
"Wait!" Arthur roused him from his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin tried to sound innocently yet he hoped Arthur had changed his mind.

"My father has taught me never to trust magic, and now I am using it to save him."

"It is not magic itself that you shouldn't trust."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? Magic is but a tool, a kind of weapon. Just like any other weapon it can be wielded for both good and evil. Your own life has been saved using magic more times than you can possibly imagine."

"Pardon?"

"I merely mean to say that magic is all around you. It is woven into the very fabric of the world."

"How can I be sure it's the right thing to do?"

"You can't. I know you have suffered because of magic and I can't promise you I will be able to save your father. But not all magic and not all sorcerers are the same."

Arthur turned that argument in his head; then he nodded and stepped back.

_Alright, better get on with it then._ Merlin was just about to chant the healing spell, as an idea struck him. He wasn't supposed to save the king, but undoubtedly, he was also not supposed to deepen Arthur's hatred for magic. Pretending to just happen upon the charm around Uther's neck, Merlin bent over, removed it and held it into Arthur's face.

"It seems not everybody at your court wants to see your father recover."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a powerful charm full of evil magic."

"What does it do?"

"Basically, it would reverse the effect of any magic that would be used on your father. If I had tried to heal him, this charm would have turned my magic against him and killed him instead."

"But why would anyone..." Arthur started. Then it registered: "Morgana."

"I fear so."

"But without that charm you can heal him?" Arthur tried to keep his hopes up.

Merlin hated to see him like this. Trying to gain time, he turned to Uther again. But finally, he had to tell Arthur the truth.

"No, I can't. This is beyond the scope of my magic."

"But I thought magic was so powerful..." Arthur left the sentence unfinished, still struggling to come to terms with what the old man before him had just said.

"Magic is powerful indeed. But there are limits to magic as well. You cannot change a man's destiny. I'm sorry but your father's time has come – as has yours to become the greatest king Albion has ever known."

Arthur looked at him, perplexed. These words had sounded familiar, though he couldn't exactly place them.

"I am truly sorry. There was nothing I wanted more than to show you that magic can be used for good. But it is not meant to be. Yet, I still hope one day you'll see magic in a different light."

"I'm not sure if I ever will. Magic has somehow taken both of my parents from me. How can I ever accept it?" Arthur sank down at Uther's side.

As he turned, the old warlock was gone. Merlin had run out of the room. Ducking behind a column, he took a moment to rethink what had just happened. This time, Merlin felt better. The outcome had been the same but from Arthur's voice he judged that his father's death had not worsened Arthur's attitude towards magic. Sighing, he took out the vial with the potion and downed its content. Having transformed into his young self again, he rushed to fetch Gaius. He found him sitting in his room staring nervously at the door.

"How did it go?" he asked anxiously.

Merlin just shook his head.

Gaius took a deep breath before he got up.

"We need to go to Arthur", he said while grabbing his supply bag.

Together they hurried through the seemingly endless corridors of the castle. Finally, they reached Uther's chamber. Arthur had not move since Merlin had left him. He was still sitting beside his father, gently caressing his cheek. As he heard them entering, he instantly rose to his feet.

"Gaius! The warlock said he couldn't help him" he said hoarsely.

"I feared that much. There is nothing we can do, Arthur. His time has come."

"That's what he said, too. He didn't even try."

"A wise man that he didn't try to change the inevitable. It takes great courage to admit one's powerlessness."

Arthur didn't reply. Gaius stepped closer and took Uther's pulse. He could feel none.

Gravely, he announced: "I'm sorry, Arthur... The King is dead."

Tears were building up in Arthur's eyes as he looked upon his dead father.

"How peacefully he looks – like he's in a better world than this already" he muttered to himself. Then he bent over and kissed his father's now cold forehead: "May you find the peace that was denied you in life, father. I hope I will not disappoint you."  
He was no longer able to stop the tears from streaming down his face. Merlin watched him compassionately while Gaius slowly covered Uther's face with the sheet. Then he went to inform the council and prepare the funeral.  
Left alone, Merlin stepped up to Arthur and laid his hand comfortingly on Arthur's shoulder as he had done when Merlin's father had died though he hadn't known that.

"I am so sorry."  
Arthur smiled bravely at him.

"Thank you, Merlin. Your sympathy means a lot to me, but I want to be alone with him, just a few moments to say good-bye."

"I understand."

With hanging shoulders, Merlin left him alone and walked to his room. This day seemed endless; it felt like it had lasted an eternity. As he fell down on his bed, he heaved a heavy sigh. The burden of knowing, but not being able to prevent it, was lying heavy on him.

Arthur entered the mighty room where Uther's dead body was lying in state on a raised dais in the centre of the space, surrounded by candles. While he began the long, lonely walk to Uther's side, Merlin and Gaius closed the doors.  
"We must leave him to mourn" Gaius said hoarsely. He looked at Merlin, who was standing beside him with a grave expression on his face.

"Merlin..?"  
"This is all my fault. I couldn't save him. It feels like I killed him."  
"You did not kill Uther. Morgana did. Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart. We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne. We must hope it brings peace and stability to the land."  
"Magic will still be outlawed though."  
"Your time will come. I'm sure of it. Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's King. He will need you more than ever."  
Merlin nodded.  
"There's nothing more to be done. Let's go and have some supper."  
"I think I'll wait here."  
Nodding sadly, Gaius headed off, leaving Merlin to wait with a heavy heart. He was prepared for a long vigil and so he sat down on the floor against the stone railing. He stared at the wall opposite the doors. After a long time, Arthur opened the doors and sunlight streamed in through the windows.  
"Merlin?"  
Merlin turned his head to see Arthur standing over him. Arthur had dried his eyes and seemed calm and composed, almost serene. They exchanged a knowing glance. Arthur looked at the light flooding in through the window and in a contemplative mood, he said to Merlin: "It is a new day."  
Merlin got to his weary feet.

"You have been here all night?"  
"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."

"You're a loyal friend, Merlin."  
Merlin and Arthur traded another look, then Arthur closed the throne room doors and took a breath.

"You must be hungry?"  
"Starving."

"Me too... Come on. You can make us some breakfast."

The sun was shining over Camelot; it was the start of another beautiful day. Guards took their positions; villagers headed up the palace steps; pages blew their trumpets. Everybody had been mourning their dead king, yet now Camelot was in eager anticipation of Arthur's coronation. The Throne Room was packed with courtiers who bowed as Arthur walked toward the throne. An air of excitement and anticipation filled the room. Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, Agravaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan were standing in the first to rows watching expectantly as Arthur kneelt down. Geoffrey of Monmouth stood next to him with the crown in his hands. With great earnest, he conducted the coronation as it had been the tradition of Camelot for centuries.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"  
"I solemnly swear so to do."  
"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"  
"I will."  
"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!"

Then, Geoffrey placed the crown of the kings of Camelot on Arthur's head. As Arthur stood up and looked out over the courtiers, Geoffrey shouted: "Long live the King!", a cry that was swiftly taken up by the crowd.

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

* * *

**So that's it for The Wicked Day. Thanks for your reviews, everybody. They are really inspirational and help me with my writing. **

**This chapter was actually quite difficult to write. I thought about it quite a while before I decided to write it this way. Some of my musings I had voiced by Merlin, but I want to justify why I had to let Uther die. First of all, I loved the scene where Arthur tells Merlin that he is a loyal friend, and the coronation sequence. Second, I am totally convinced that Uther's time had come, so he had to die to give way for Camelot's greatest king. And thirdly, I don't want to write a story where everything is fine and perfect and nobody dies. You may say that I saved Lancelot, but that's a different matter because the veil was never supposed to be torn in the first place (note Kilgharrah on that matter in The Darkest Hour), so there was no need for him to die – not just yet anyway ;-) So anyway I hope you enjoyed it still. I'll probably take a little bit longer to update new chapters as the real world is kicking in tomorrow and I won't have time to write as much as I want. **


	5. Chapter 4: Cheating

**I've come to one of the chapters I was looking forward to writing the most J**

**Because Merlin knows about Borden's character and intention with the egg, I decided that this is a good opportunity to go off canon further than in the first two chapters in this chapter as well as in the following ones; I'll still try to include elements from the show and will come back to major plot lines of some episodes from time to time though. And you're in for a nice treat at the end of this chapter, so enjoy and keep on reviewing! They are very much appreciated and an inspiration for me! So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cheating**

Late one night Merlin was woken by a knock on the door of Gaius's chambers. Quietly, he sneaked to his own door. It was slightly ajar and he peeped through into the main room just in time to watch Gaius answer the door.

"Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me?" he could hear the voice of a man standing outside the door shielded from his view by Gaius's back. But Merlin knew anyway. He would have recognised that voice any time.

_Julius Borden_, he thought feeling a shiver of anticipation.

"Only too well. Why are you here?" Gaius replied curtly.

"Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire."

"You have a nerve coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble."

Now Merlin could see the man himself: tall, dark blond hair, and attentive brown eyes. Merlin understood why he had been prepared to help that man despite Gaius's warning. Yet, now he knew better. He knew what was really going on behind that trust inspiring face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution...didn't really appeal to me. Don't pretend you supported Uther."

"Tell me why you are here."

Borden pulled out what Merlin knew to be his two parts of the Triskelion of Ashkanar, which he confirmed to Gaius.

"Let me see." Gaius took the item from Borden and examined the writing on it.

"It's in a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That's rare."

"Oh, I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the tomb of Ashkanar. Yes. We both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg. And you have come to steal it."

Again, Merlin shivered. _Aithusa_, he thought with pangs of conscience. It would have been his responsibility to watch over the young dragon and to protect her from evil, yet he had terribly neglected his duty towards her and thereby, pushed her towards Morgana. _This time I will look after her_, he said to himself.

"You're forgetting one thing, you're missing a part of the Triskelion" Gaius burst into his thoughts.

"Oh, no. I know where that bit is" Borden replied confidently.

_Yes, and I am going to make sure, you'll never get it._

"Where?"

"In the vaults...beneath your feet where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years.

"And you want me to help you to get it."

"We could bring this noble creature back to life."

How thrilled he had been at the prospect! How easily he had been led to believe in this man's noble intention! What a fool he had been! Gaius, however, had mistrusted his former pupil from the very beginning.

"I want no part of your plan."

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?"

"The old ways should be left to die."

Now Merlin understood that Gaius had said those things that still sounded horrible to his ears to get rid of Borden.

"Well, that's not what you taught me!"

"It's what I feel now. I believe in the king that Arthur will become and the future he will build."

"Think about it."

"I've given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but is still no friend of the old ways."

"You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man. Believe me."

Borden turned and left merging with the darkness of the corridor outside, as Merlin gave up his hiding place and entered.

"The last dragon egg in existence" Merlin said as he stepped up to Gaius who winced at his words.

"It doesn't matter, Merlin. That man is not to be trusted. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now!"

"I know that. But still, this is our one chance of saving the dragons - of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind."

Gaius looked at him sceptically.

"Merlin, please tell me you're not planning to get that egg."

"It is my duty as a dragonlord, Gaius. Kilgharrah would say the same."

"The tomb of Ashkanar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way. I don't want to talk about that any longer. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" Gaius said decisively. Merlin knew it would be useless to continue their conversation. But he didn't go to bed either. He pretended to give in, only to sneak out of his room again a bit later when he could be sure that Gaius was fast asleep.

Unseen, he made his way into the lower town. He knew he would find Borden in the _Rising Sun_. The pub was still filled quite well despite the late hour. To his horror, Merlin discovered Gwaine among the steadfast drinkers. Hoping, Gwaine hadn't seen him, he dodged into the stairwell that led up to the guestrooms. Carefully, he made his way up to Borden's room which was the second to the left of the staircase. Before entering, he whispered: "_Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_!" transforming into the old wizard as he couldn't reveal his true self to Borden. The room looked exactly as he remembered. There was a lump in the shape of a body in the bed but this time Merlin was not fooled by it. As Borden jumped at him from behind, he simply stepped aside thereby causing Borden to fall to the floor.

"You shouldn't waste your cheap tricks on me, Julius Borden" Merlin said outstretching his hand in Borden's direction prepared to chant a spell any time he would need to.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Borden asked him panting.

"Who I am is none of your business, you mangy petty thief! I have good cause to punish you on the spot, but I give you a chance to give me back my property" Merlin said harshly.

"And what exactly would that be?" Borden laughed contemptuously.

"The Triskelion of Ashkanar, of course. It is not yours, Borden!"

"And why do you suppose it's yours? Have those stupid druids sent you here? I don't care if they think it belongs to them. I've spent twenty years of my life searching for the pieces. Do you really think I'd give up this easily so close to my final victory? Then you must be a fool. I won't give up on my dragon!"

"The fool are you, Borden! Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth! They belong to no man! You mistake me for a doddery old man! Let me assure you I am none. Last chance, Borden, give me the Triskelion. NOW!" Merlin was roaring this last word causing the ground beneath Borden tremble. Borden shivered with fear.

"Who are you?" he asked timidly.

"I am Emrys, the greatest warlock to ever roam the earth and the last of the Dragonlords and you better not cross me, Borden! Give me the Triskelion and leave this city never to return! Or I will make sure the King will complete what his father could not all those years ago!" Merlin prayed Borden wouldn't put his threat to the test but he was absolutely determined not to let any of his feelings become apparent on his face. He had played his part well. Borden was shaking with horror crouching on the floor.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll do as you ask, just don't kill me, mighty Emrys!" he begged and crawled backwards fearfully towards one of the corners where he had been hiding his back. Frantically rummaging in it, he finally found the Triskelion which he took out swiftly and handed to Merlin with shaky hands. Merlin took it into his hands trying to suppress a content and happy smile.

"Wise decision, Borden. You may yet keep your life. Now get you out of Camelot and swear upon the pain of death never to return!"

"I swear, great Emrys" he said bowing to Merlin repeatedly while making his way to the door.

"_Ic i áwríðe þú tó þín áþstæf_!" Merlin whispered, his eyes flashing golden **(translation: I bind you to your oath!)**.

Then he took a vile from his pocket and emptied its content into his mouth converting to his youthful self again. In high spirits, he descended to the pub's main room. He was just about to leave as he heard a familiar voice laughing: "Merlin! So Arthur's right: You do have a severe drinking problem!"

_Gwaine! Oh, I've completely forgotten about him!_

"Well, you're the one to talk, aren't you?" Merlin said turning around forcing himself to smile innocently at Gwaine.

Gwaine had obviously drunk quite a lot this night for his gaze was not as steady as usual and he was slurring slightly. He laughed heartily at Merlin's comment and then patted on the stool next to him.

"C'mon, Merlin, join your friend! Life's too short to waste any chance of drinking with a mate!"

"I really shouldn't. I've been out to long already. Arthur can get quite cross if I am late in the mornings" Merlin tried to excuse himself. Yet, Gwaine was not one to be easily put off.

Leaning towards Merlin, he said: "Oh c'mon, Merlin! You telling, the princess can't dress without you holding ..."

Merlin didn't get to hear what exactly he was holding, as Gwaine lost his balance and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Alright, I think you have enough, Gwaine" Merlin mumbled as he tried to lift the knight up, "I'll better get you home before you hurt yourself, eh?"

A vague grunt was all he got for an answer. Sighing submissively, he let Gwaine lean heavily on him, half dragging him out of the pub and up to the castle.

"You knights are really thick, you know that?" Merlin groaned under Gwaine's weight. Luckily, he wasn't wearing any armour.

Half way up to the keep, Lancelot came to meet them.

"Merlin? Is everything alright?" he asked slightly worried.

"Yah, Gwaine's just had one too many, I guess. I just happened to pass by when I saw him in _The Rising Sun_. Falling off his chair, by the way" Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Gwaine muttered indistinctively and then grunted again.

"Let me help you, Merlin." Lancelot laid Gwaine's other arm around his shoulders and together they dragged him to the knights' chambers. Kicking the door open, they entered and placed their load on one of the beds.

"What were you doing down in the lower town at this dead hour of the night? Or do I not want to know?" Lancelot asked him eying Merlin suspiciously.

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head: "Nope, I don't think you want to know."

"As long as you know what you're doing... But we are not in immediate danger, are we?"

"No, nothing like that. Everything's fine, really."

"Well, then I'm glad. Get yourself to bed, it's already late. I'll take care of Gwaine." Looking at his friend and roommate, Lancelot smiled and chuckled as he continued: "He'll have quite a hangover when he awakes. Well, I won't pity him."

They both laughed heartily.

"Good night, Lancelot and thanks for your help."

"Good night, Merlin."

But Merlin's intention wasn't bent on going to bed. First, he had to get the third part of the Triskelion. So he sneaked through the corridors down to the vaults. As usual, two guards were placed before its entrance.

"_Onslæp nu_!" With a golden flicker in his eyes, Merlin sent them sleeping. Carefully, he drew nearer to the door, not surprised to find the door locked. Remembering what a lame excuse he had wriggled himself out when Arthur had caught him stealing the keys, he had to chuckle involuntarily. _Wood worms!_

Calling himself to order, he concentrated on the task which lay before him.

With another spell he caused the door to spring open: "_Tospringe_!"

Hastily, he stepped through and descended to the vaults. As he had been the last time he had been down here, the mere presence of so many powerful magical artifacts sent shivers of excitement down his spine. Yet, he knew he was not allowed to dawdle. He found the third part easily and put it into his bag as well. Then he hurried back up the stairs and through the door which he closed with yet another flicker of gold: "_Fýrbendum fæst_!"

Jubilating inwardly, Merlin returned to his chamber and sat down on his bed. Reverently, he took out the two parts of the Triskelion and combined them. He still couldn't believe how easy it had been. He had the key to the tomb of Ashkanar, he was going to find the egg, and Arthur wouldn't ride out to destroy it.

Though, one shouldn't count one's chickens before they're hatched – or dragons in this case.


	6. Chapter 5: Aithusa

**Chapter 5: Aithusa**

The next morning came much too early. It felt like Merlin had just closed his eyes for five minutes when Gaius came rushing into his room.

"Merlin, what have you done?" his mentor asked worried.

Sleepy, Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Someone has been to the vaults. The part of the Triskelion has been stolen. I take it you know who is responsible for that?" Accusingly, he lifted his eyebrow.

"How do you know someone went down there?" Merlin vainly tried to avert the conversation to a different direction.

"Apparently, the guards have been attacked by magic." After a pause, he added: "Merlin, please tell me, you didn't steal the key to help Borden open the tomb to get the dragon's egg."

"Yes and no. I didn't do it to help Borden. You were right, he is not to be trusted. But it is my sacred duty as a dragonlord to find this egg and to protect the last of the dragons."

"Oh Merlin! Protect? Arthur knows what the Triskelion is for. Now Arthur's riding out intent on finding and destroying it! It lied hidden for hundreds of years and it could have for many more to come. Why couldn't you leave things alone!?"

"I know I can save the egg. Trust me, Gaius. I will save her."

"Her?"

"The egg, I mean."

Gaius looked at him sceptically, but he decided to let it go and turn his attention to more pressing matters: "Arthur has sent for you. You'd better not keep him waiting."

So Merlin hurried down the corridors to Arthur's chambers. As he had expected, Arthur wasn't in a very good mood.

_At least, he finally learnt how to dress himself_, Merlin thought gleefully, as he bowed before him.

"Merlin! What took you so long? I've sent for you ages ago! Gaius has already filled you in about what happened?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good. I want you to go and prepare seven horses and provisions for a couple of days. We are going after this thief."

"Do you think this is a good idea, Sire?" Merlin asked in an attempt to dissuade Arthur from going, "I mean the thief obviously used magic. We probably won't be able to trace him anyway."

"Merlin, the key leads to a dragon's egg. It can live for a thousand years. Even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world. All my father's work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone. We have no choice. We must hunt down this intruder, destroy the egg."

Merlin knew it was hopeless to argue. How could he have been so vain as to think to have tricked destiny? With another bow, Merlin turned around and hurried to the stables.

Arthur had ordered his Knights of the Round Table, who ever since the retaking of Camelot had been his closest advisors and friends - Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival – to meet him as soon as possible. Gwaine was late as usual and hung-over when he finally arrived. Arthur sighed impatiently: "Hurry up, everybody. We need to catch that thief!" Together with Merlin, they rode out of the court yard with their capes flying behind them as they broke into a fast gallop. Merlin groaned inwardly as he realised Borden had been so careless as to leave a pretty obvious track behind him when he had escaped helter-skelter last night. They soon reached the outskirts of the Darkling Woods. On Arthur's sign, they slowed down and came to a halt.

Sir Leon, who had a very long experience in tracking down people, spotted the pillar of smoke first.

"Over there, Sire" Leon said pointing to east. "He's made camp. He can't have more than a few hours' lead on us."

They continued into the forest trying to keep as straight a line as possible. As the sun began to set and the shadows were growing longer, they finally reached the camp. To their surprise, Borden was there crouching anxiously by the small fire. When he heard someone approaching, he sprang to his feet and tried to flee in panic. But Gwaine and Lancelot spurred their horses and easily caught up with him and barring the way. Fearfully, he turned and made a wide leap in the opposite direction only to find himself facing Arthur's exposed blade pointing at his throat. He froze immediately and fell down to his knees. The knights dismounted their horses and circled Borden while Merlin stood a bit off. Arthur got off his horse as well and slowly walked towards Borden who tried to dodge away from the knights and Arthur in vain.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked coldly.

"Where is what?" Borden returned the question.

"Do you think this is funny?" Arthur said rising his sword to Borden's throat. "I am not a patient man, you know? So I'll give you one more chance: Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I swear."

"The Triskelion you stole from Camelot's vault. I want it back."

Borden looked at him blankly: "I didn't steal anything."

Arthur increased the pressure of his sword on his throat a little bit which sent Borden squeaking in horror.

"I swear. I don't deny that I wanted when I came to Camelot last night but I didn't do it." Seeing Arthur exchanging an incredulous glance with his knights, he added pleadingly: "Please, you have to believe me! I didn't go anywhere near your vaults."

Nodding to nobody in particular, Arthur commanded: "Search his bags."

Their search was of course fruitless. But Arthur still wasn't inclined to believe him.

"What have you done with it? Where are you hiding it?"

"I swear I didn't take it. There was that old warlock... He threatened me and then took my pieces of me. Please, you have to believe me!"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the word "warlock".

_"I am the Prince of Camelot. I can't be seen entering the castle with an infamous sorcerer."_

_"Warlock."_

_"There's a difference?"_

_"Of course there is. People who have magic are not all the same. Just as people who use swords are different on to the other. But that has never occurred to you, hasn't it?"_

He shook his head to get rid of this memory. His knights looked at him curiously.

"Let him go" he demanded, "He is telling the truth." The knights did as they were told. Borden didn't hesitate: as soon as the knights had stepped back and given way, he rushed away from the clearing and vanished between the trees.

"Do you mean, you know who that warlock is?" Elyan asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. And I also know where to find him."

"It's getting to dark to see, Sire. We should make camp and continue tomorrow" Lancelot proposed.

"Yes, I think that would be best."  
So they all sat down while Merlin enlarged the camp fire and started to prepare supper.

He filled six bowls for the knights.

"Whoa. I'm famished" Sir Leon exclaimed smiling innocently.

Merlin, who already knew where this was going, returned the smile and gave him an extra portion.

"Thank you." _Well, at least he is polite..._  
"Ah, I'm hungry as a horse" Gwaine fell into the same pattern.  
Smirking inwardly, Merlin filled up Gwaine's bowl as well.  
"As a point, Merlin, have you fed them?" Arthur asked in the same playful tone.

"No"

"Come on, they must be starving."

Shaking his head disapprovingly, he trotted away to feed the horses. Lancelot followed him quietly.

"What is it Merlin? You don't seem to be yourself today. Has it... Has it something to do with why you were in the lower town yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about, seriously."

"You know that I'm you friend and you can trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do and I am more grateful than I can ever express in words."

"So why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Don't you know already?" Merlin asked his friend with raised eyebrows. Of course, he had noticed how Lancelot had tried very hard not to glance at Merlin when Borden brought up the warlock.

"I have a theory" Lancelot replied evasively.

"Well, if your theory is that I was that warlock who stole the Triskelion, then you're right."

"But why? Stupid question, you want to find that egg, don't you? Why? Arthur killed the last dragon, why do you want to risk these creatures returning to Camelot?"

"You're not quite right this time. Arthur _believes _he killed the last one and I'd like him to stay of that opinion as long as possible."

"So the dragon is alive?"

"Very much so."

"And you want to take that egg to him, so that there will be two?"

"It is my duty. My father was the dragonlord Arthur and I went to seek before he supposedly killed the dragon. When he died, his gift passed on to me. I am the last dragonlord and I have to protect the last of the dragons, including this egg."

Lancelot stared at him incredulously. Then he shook his head submissively.

"You know Merlin, you still manage to surprise me every time. Arthur is very lucky to have you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Soon, he had finished feeding the horses and together they returned to the others.  
"Mm. That was lovely, Merlin. Thanks" Gwaine came to meet them and handed Merlin his empty bowl as did the others.

"Er, I loved it" Percival said though he didn't feel as comfortable as the others.

"Me, too" Leon joined in.  
"If you're gonna wash those, wash this, too" Arthur said, handing Merlin the cooking pot.  
Merlin found it hard to suppress a laugh. Instead he asked trying to sound slightly offended: "Good, was it?  
"Little bit salty, though" Arthur replied and patted him on the arm before he returned to his place. Shaking his head at their childish behaviour, Merlin sulked away to do the dishes.  
Sir Leon's chuckle made him turn around: "Merlin."

Producing another bowl from behind his back, Leon laughed: "There's another bowl here."

The knights laughed heartily and Merlin joined in.  
Later that night, Arthur walked over to Merlin and sat down next to him. Merlin looked up briefly remaining silent.

"You're very quiet" Arthur said after a while.

"I'm sorry."  
"What is it?"

As Merlin didn't respond, he added: "Merlin."  
"It was here that I last saw my father."  
This answer took him by surprise and he wished he hadn't brought up the topic.  
"You never talked about it."  
"There's not much that I can say. I didn't really know him that well, but...I was proud of him. I want him to be proud of me."

"I can understand that. You should try being in my shoes. It was hard enough while he was alive, always having to live up to what he expected of me. It's even harder now. I now know what he faced, the decisions he had to make. I tell you Merlin, don't start measuring yourself against a man who's dead. You'll never win."

"I know. He will always be better than me."

Merlin's face lit up at the thought that had occurred to him.

"What?" Arthur asked as he noticed.  
"For a moment there, I thought we had something in common."

They both chuckled; then Arthur sobered up again: "It was the warlock who couldn't heal my father. He stole the Triskelion from Camelot and apparently, frightened Borden out of his wits."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I have to hunt him down. He cannot be allowed to make it to the tomb of Ashkanar. If he finds this egg... I don't dare to imagine what he could do with it. He said he would only use his magic for good, but I'm not sure if I want to risk trusting him. In my experience, magic is evil and corrupting. Do you remember when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot all those years ago? I can't expose my kingdom to this kind of threat again. We have to beat him to the egg and destroy it for the safety of my people."

"I guess so" Merlin nodded. He had always known that Arthur was prepared to do everything for Camelot and her people.

"You better get some sleep. We'll set off at first light" Arthur said and stood up. Patting him reassuringly on the shoulder, he walked over to the other knights. All of them except for Lancelot had already fallen asleep. They whispered a couple of words, then Arthur lied down as well, while Lancelot took the first watch.

Merlin didn't know for how long he had slumbered, but he jolted from his sleep when he heard a whisper in his mind. Somebody was calling his name telepathically. Cautiously, he scoured the camp finding the knights and Arthur fast asleep. Silently, he got to his feet and followed the calling to another clearing nearby. There, a couple of hooded figures awaited him.

"Emrys, it is an honour to meet you" their leader said solemnly and lowered his hood.

Merlin had to search his memory for his name. Finally, he remembered. "Iseldir" he said and inclined his head slightly in his direction.

"We came here to warn you" Iseldir said softly.

"I already know that the Triskelion of Ashkanar is both a key and a trap" Merlin interrupted him.

"That is not why we have come here, young warlock. Our seers have found something concerning you."

"What is it?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"There is a new prophecy. It speaks of an alliance of evil which will try to bring Camelot to its knees. It may yet succeed; it is in your hands to stop it."

"Do you mean Morgana and Mordred?" Merlin was anxious. He hadn't expected them to join forces so soon.

"The druid boy's fate is not yet decided and shrouded in mystery. He may still choose his path whether it be for the good of Camelot or to bring about its downfall. He is not the concern of our warning" Iseldir replied vaguely.

"Who is it then?" Merlin was growing impatient.

"We do not know for certain, Emrys. Time is out of joint; nothing seems certain anymore. Yet, this prophecy speaks of a great trial for Camelot and its young King. The Witch is soon to find out about your destiny, Emrys. Her destiny and yours are still connected. Whatever she is planning will test both your and Arthur's courage and loyalties."

"Thank you, Iseldir. I will be prepared" Merlin said calmly, though inwardly he felt as if someone had just stabbed him with a dagger into his heart. He left the clearing and returned to his companions.

Early the next morning, he was roused from his light slumber by Arthur.

After they all had eaten their breakfast in almost complete silence, Arthur stood up and said: "Well, time to make plans. Our thief is a powerful warlock. We don't know where he is but I think we all know where he is going: the tomb of Ashkanar."

The knights nodded in agreement.

"The difficulty is that we don't really know where this tomb is exactly. All I could find out, is that it is somewhere to the eastern border of Camelot on the other side of this forest. This is our only clue as to where we can find the thief and prevent him from taking the egg."

"So what is the plan, Sire? We can't just ride east hoping to happen upon him by chance" Leon asked him to consider.

"Leon, you remember the dragon's attack on Camelot, don't you? I won't let another one happen if it is in my power to prevent it."

"So, we're riding east haphazardly hoping to bump into that warlock who could roast us with nothing more than a snapping of his fingers? Great prospect! What are we waiting for?" Gwaine said in his characteristically ironic tone.

"Once we reach the eastern border, we will split up and patrol the area" Arthur explained.

Then they mounted their horses and headed east. Merlin fell back to get some quiet to think properly. What could he do? He needed to get rid of Arthur and his knights to fetch Aithusa's egg in secrecy. Last time, Borden involuntarily aided him which he couldn't count on now. He thought about putting a sleeping spell on them, but he dreaded using magic when it was unnecessary, especially against Arthur. There had to be another way, yet he couldn't imagine it. He was so lost in his musings that he hadn't realised Lancelot falling back as well. He started at his friend's low voice.

"Merlin, I thought about this whole thing. If you want to get the egg, you need my help to distract the others while you're at it" he said so that only Merlin could hear him.

"How do you want to do that?" Merlin asked sceptically though hope flickered up inside him.

"Well, let me worry about that. I'll think of something."

"Thank you, Lancelot. You are a true friend."

They rode most of the day without any longer rest. Arthur's concern that they could be too late, spurred them on, so that they reached the border by dusk.

"We'll make camp and tomorrow, we'll start looking for that warlock" Arthur announced as they dismounted their horses.

Early the next morning, Arthur woke them up. He had drawn a vague map of the border on the soft earth.

"Ok, so Percival and Elyan, you take the area up to here" he said motioning to the northern end of his map."Leon and I will take that bit, and Lancelot and Gwaine, you take the southern one." With a sideways glance at Merlin, he added: "You'll stay here and try to keep out of trouble."

Merlin was incredulous about his luck. He could actually sneak away to fetch Aithusa's egg without anyone noticing! Yet, he didn't allow himself to divulge any of his joy in his expression, but only exchanged a look with Lancelot who winked at him discreetly. So it had been him who had persuaded Arthur to leave Merlin alone.  
Soon the knights and Arthur were on their horses again and in pairs rode out to patrol the area. Merlin slowly counted to one hundred before he also mounted his horse and set off to the tomb. He easily found the cave and the waterfall at its end. Down the hill, there it was again: A giant tower in the middle of the valley before him, and in it, there was Aithusa's egg waiting for him to call her into this world. Without any disturbance, Merlin rode through the trees, his heart pounding in eager anticipation. He finally reached the entrance. As a precaution, Merlin covered his mouth and nose with his jacket before putting the Triskellion into the key hole on the wall. The door opened almost silently, but as Merlin entered, smoke poured out from everywhere. He was, however, prepared to that and with a little bit of magic, he dispersed it.

"_Þrosm_ _tohweorfe_!"  
Lightening a torch with another spell, Merlin walked up the stairs to the great hall. He smiled as he saw the dragon egg. It looked exactly like he remembered: shaped like a teardrop and of a milky bluish colour resting majestically on a sunlit pedestal. Carefully, he touched the egg as if to caress it. Then, he quickly put it in his bag and hurried out as the tower was beginning to collapse. He made his way back to the camp as fast as he could, yet Lancelot and Gwaine were already there. Mentally cursing himself, he got off his horse and walked up to them.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Gwaine said irritated and relieved at the same time.

Thinking on his feet, Merlin said the first thing that came to his mind: "My horse. Something scared her and she ran away, so I had to go after her." He prayed Gwaine would swallow this answer and drop it. And although Gwaine eyed him sceptically, he decided to let the matter rest. Gradually, the other knights returned as well. None of them had seen anything of their wanted warlock. They sat down around the camp fire and discussed what to do next.

"Well, I don't know what to do" Arthur admitted frustrated. "We don't even know if he is coming and if he is, which road he is taking."

"And he has magic, so he could cover himself. You know, become invisible and sneak past us" Elyan said.

Merlin then suddenly had an idea.

"I don't think we have to worry about the egg anymore. As I went to bring my horse back, I happened upon a collapsed tower. I'm pretty sure that this is the tomb. Anything that was in there is definitely destroyed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur asked uncomprehendingly.

"I'll show you, it's actually not that far but very well hidden, I only found the entrance because my horse had been through there first."

So the knights, Arthur and Merlin rode to the place where the tomb had been.

"Alright, if we accept that this is – or rather was – the Tomb of Ashkanar, which seems to me very likely, how do we know that the egg is really destroyed?" Arthur asked sceptically.

"Nothing's going to survive under all that" Leon replied.

"I agree. It would be too dangerous to examine the ruin. Collapsed buildings like this can always collapse even further and we could be buried underneath tons of rocks. It's not worth risking that" Lancelot added.

"Yes, you're both right - even if it means that our mission was more or less useless. Let's return home." Arthur said and turned his horse.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin" Kilgharrah said happily when Merlin met him the night after their return to Camelot.  
"So, you are no longer the last of your kind."  
"It would seem not" the great dragon chuckled. With a nostalgic expression on his face, he continued: "Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin. You must give the dragon a name."

Feeling the well-known shivers again, Merlin took a deep breath and then he called her: "Aithusa."

The egg cracked and Aithusa hatched. She was as stunning as he remembered and the sight of her in her full beauty made Merlin feel guiltier than ever for neglecting his duty to protect her.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named her after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning."

"I know" he smiled and tears of both happiness and remorse started to fall down his cheeks as the little baby dragon continued to break her way out of the shell.

"Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

Merlin sobered immediately. He forced his gaze away from the peaceful sight of Aithusa and looked Kilgharrah straight into his golden eyes: "You must give me your word on one thing, Kilgharrah: Don't ever let her out of your sight. As a dragonlord, I order you to stay with her, teach her, and protect her."

"I will, young warlock."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. "I will come and see you both as often as possible, I promise." He walked over to Aithusa and caressed her small head. Tenderly, he whispered: "I won't allow any harm coming to you, little one, I swear."

A familiar voice roused him from the peaceful scene: "You learn something new every day, don't you?"

In horror, Merlin turned round to face Gwaine followed by Lancelot.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I had a severe case of writer's block. I had no idea how Merlin should find the egg in the end. I don't know if I'm really content with the version I ended up with, but for now, I think it's ok. And yeah, sorry for the cliff hanger. I actually wanted to put Gwaine's reaction into this chapter as well, but it was too long already, so it had to go in the next one. This time, I promise, you won't have to wait so long for another update. **


	7. Chapter 6: Emrys

**Fast update this time. I didn't want to keep you waiting for Gwaine's reaction.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emrys**

Lancelot and Gwaine had been appointed to sentry duty at the citadel's main gate. Both had settled for a long, eventless guard. Still a bit exhausted from the days of hunting after the warlock that didn't show up, they both retreated to the guards' room in the left tower where they were sitting in amiable silence. For a long time, Camelot lied quietly in the warm summer breeze; not a mouse was stirring. Gwaine was on the verge of dozing off, when he perceived a hooded figure hurrying past the gate house. Starting up, he turned to Lancelot.

"Have you seen that?" he asked alarmed.

To Gwaine's surprise, Lancelot tried to play it down: "It was probably a stray dog or something like that. Nothing to worry about."

But Gwaine wasn't easily persuaded. He knew what he had seen. He walked off purposefully after that shadowy figure. Lancelot had no choice but to follow him.

"Gwaine, don't be ridiculous. There was nothing. Your mind played a trick on you, that's all. Come on, let's go back" he tried again to dissuade him. But before Gwaine could retort anything, they turned around a corner and they could see someone – definitely a person – sneaking out of the lower town and towards the forest. Hurrying after him, Gwaine shot a sideways glance at Lancelot as if to say 'See? I was right!'

The figure – while concealed by his long hood – seemed very much familiar to Gwaine though he could not place him properly. They followed as silently as possible, yet Gwaine somehow had the feeling Lancelot wasn't putting as much effort into hiding their presence. Before he could ask him about it, the figure in front of them stopped and let out a loud roar in a strange language which sent shivers down Gwaine's spine although he didn't understand a word. _Magic! _he thought feeling uncomfortably. He dragged Lancelot behind a tree, so they could still observe what was going on at the clearing, but they themselves could not be seen. Then, as Gwaine was slowly but surely losing his patience and was about to storm at whoever that man down there was, the sky was suddenly filled with a strong wind and the rustling of gigantic wings above the trees. What Gwaine saw as he looked up, took his breath away: a gargantuan dragon of a rich brownish golden colour dropping from the sky and landing on the clearing. Finally, the man dropped his hood and revealed something that looked like a bluish strangely shaped egg. But what shocked Gwaine the most was that he finally realised why that figure had seemed so familiar all along. Gwaine would have recognised this black mop of hair everywhere: Merlin. Upon this realisation, his jar dropped and he stared at the scene in front of him disbelievingly. Merlin had magic! How could that have escaped his otherwise very observant eye? A look at Lancelot's face confirmed what he had suspected all along. Lancelot knew about Merlin's magic and had instantly recognised him as he had passed the gatehouse. Gwaine was roused from his thoughts as Merlin and the dragon began to talk. Very much to his surprise, he was able to understand their conversation, yet what he heard added to his confusion.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin" he heard the dragon say.  
"So, you are no longer the last of your kind" Merlin replied sounding very satisfied and glad. "It would seem not" the great dragon chuckled. Gwaine could see how the dragon's huge face beamed with remembrance of a long gone age as he continued: "Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin. You must give the dragon a name."

Merlin a dragonlord? Gwaine had of course heard the story of how Arthur and Merlin had vainly tried to find the last dragonlord when the great dragon had been attacking Camelot before Arthur had killed... He stopped in his train of thought. It had to be the same dragon. Arthur hadn't killed it, instead Merlin somehow had stopped him from destroying the city. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he wondered how many times Merlin had actually just turned the tide for Camelot. And he wondered how he had managed to keep his magic secret all this time. Down in the clearing, Merlin took a deep breath and said something in the strange tongue he had used before. Dragon tongue, as Gwaine had realised.

"Aithusa."

Holding his breath, Gwaine watched as the egg cracked and a tiny white baby dragon hatched.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning" the great dragon explained.

"I know" Merlin nodded. He was looking at the baby dragon and though Gwaine could not see his face, his bearing showed that he was deeply touched.

"Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

"You must give me your word on one thing, Kilgharrah: Don't ever let her out of your sight. As a dragonlord, I order you to stay with her, teach her, and protect her."

Gwaine was still not used to Merlin being able to command such a grand magical creature, so he was a little taken aback, when the dragon replied as if it was the most natural thing: "I will, young warlock." And it probably was for him, Gwaine realised.

Ostensibly relieved, Merlin said: "I will come and see you both as often as possible, I promise." Then he walked over to the baby dragon and caressed the small head. Tenderly, he whispered something Gwaine could not understand, but he had made up his mind to confront his friend.

Stepping out of the cover of the trees, he said in as firm a voice as he possibly could: "You learn something new every day, don't you?"

Suppressing the sudden urge to laugh, he saw how Merlin started round in horror, his eyes widening in shock as he realised that Gwaine had found out.

"Please, Gwaine. It's not what it looks like. I..." Merlin stammered trying to lie on his feet.

"Well, for me it looks like you have a very big secret which could cost your life if the wrong people found out about it" Gwaine could not resist the temptation to tease him a little.

Lowering his gaze, Merlin replied meekly: "I was born with it."

"Do you mean you have been using magic all this time? Right under Arthur's nose?" Gwaine exclaimed in pretended disbelief as he had already figured out that much. But he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"I only use my magic to help and protect Arthur. You need to believe me. I didn't want to lie to you all, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to put you into any sort of moral conflict. Please you have to believe me." The despair in Merlin's voice made Gwaine drop his charade. Smiling his characteristically broad smile, he walked up to Merlin and encouragingly patted him on the shoulder: "I know. You could never do anything to harm your friends."

Merlin was obviously very much surprised.

"So you don't hate me then?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Gwaine shook his head disapprovingly. "Did you honestly think, such a petty detail would change my opinion of you? I told you once that you are the best friend I ever had and I'll stand to that. Magic or not, you are still the most loyal and kind-hearted man I ever met. Don't you ever doubt that, Merlin!"

Merlin's eyes filled with tears of joy as he listened to Gwaine.

"Who are your friends, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked into the following silence.

"Lancelot" he said reverential.

"I'm Gwaine. Very pleased to meet you, Great Dragon." Gwaine said with a huge grin on his face. After all, you didn't get the chance to meet an actually dragon that often these days, let alone talk to him.

"Ah, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine, two of Camelot's bravest and most loyal knights. It is an honour to meet you both" Kilgharra said inclining his head slightly.

Gwaine then turned to Merlin again: "There are still quite a lot of questions running through my head and this time, I won't drop the subject. When you said you had run after your horse, you actually...?"

"I retrieved Aithusa's egg from the tomb of Ashkanar." Merlin replied pointing to the little white baby dragon who was following their conversation attentively.

"Alright. And do you this often? I mean, saving us all while saying you were doing something else, letting everybody else take the glory which should be yours?" he asked with his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Merlin  
blushed. Then he murmured: "I don't do it for fame or applause or rewards. The purpose of my magic is to protect Arthur and Camelot."

"That's not exactly answering my question though."

Merlin chuckled: "Well, to be honest, I've actually lost count. I've been hardly doing anything else from the day I arrived in Camelot many years ago."

"And who else knows about it? Except me and Lancelot here, who as I take it knew about your magic all along."

"I didn't tell him. He found out on his own, as you did. I used my magic to help him defeat a griffin that was attacking Camelot. And apart from you two, only Gaius knows about it and I would like it to stay that way. The fewer people know about my secret, the better."

"Why don't tell Arthur about it? I'm sure he would understand."

"Not just now. I don't think he's ready yet to accept me with my magic."

"You can't honestly be thinking that he would actually condemn you to death?! He's your friend after all. Although he would probably rather die than to admit it..."

"No, that's not it. I don't think he would do that. But the point still stands: I lied to him from the day we first met. I went behind his back so often I have forgotten how often. I just couldn't bear the thought of him not trusting me anymore. I couldn't face to lose him as my friend. But one day, he will be able to understand just what I have done for him and he will accept me as I am. And magic won't be outlawed anymore."

"Now I understand how you managed to survive all those years without getting yourself roasted or beheaded" Gwaine smiled. Yet he couldn't resist add a little dig: "You are a very wise man, Merlin, although you don't look like it." All three of them broke into a hearty laughter. Merlin was relieved that Gwaine had taken to his discovery so smoothly and didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Merlin" Kilgharrah broke into the joyous mood, "The sun is almost about to rise. It is time for Aithusa and me to leave you. Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot, I do not have to tell you to look after Merlin. As his friends, I am certain you will. But you all need to be careful; the greatest challenge still lies ahead of you. Be vigilant and loyal, for Albion's destiny rests on your shoulders."

"Take care of Aithusa" Merlin said waving them goodbye as the two dragons spread their wings and took off into the night which was already growing lighter.

"Well, we better get back to the citadel as well. You mustn't be late to tend on our princess" Gwaine said, patting Merlin on the shoulder.

In high spirits they returned to Camelot and Merlin heaved a sigh of relieve as he fell into his bed. One of his worst fears had come true, yet it turned out to be alright. Gwaine's attitude hadn't changed. Merlin took that as a good sign for the future.

* * *

**I'm really happy how this chapter turned out. I wanted to deal with Gwaine's reaction to his discovery of Merlin's magic in detail. I really felt that there was something missing in the show. I would have liked to see how they would have realised it in the series. Hope you agree with how I had him take it and enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Alliance of Evil

**Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. But there are a couple of other things that require my full attention, so I hardly had time to write this. Another reason that it took so long is that this chapter somehow developped a life of its own and somehow got out of my hands. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Alliance of Evil**

Morgana had mourned her sister for a long time. She had taken refuge, alone as she was with her army dead, in a small hut close to Camelot, yet out of Arthur's sphere of control. Upon her sister's grave, she had sworn to take revenge against Camelot. In her uncle Agravaine she had found just the ally she needed to bring it down to its knees. Arthur, that gullible idiot, had welcomed his uncle with open arms, not for one second even doubting him.

_Fool, _she thought in disgust, _this was your problem all along, dear brother. Always trusting and relying on others._

Agravaine proved to be of great value to her. He had kept her informed on Arthur's each and every step. Thus, she had known about Uther's injury and her brother's attempt to rescue his worthless life with magic. Her hatred for Arthur was only surpassed by the one she felt for Uther, the man who had betrayed her, who no doubt would have sent her to her death without so much as flinching even though she was his daughter. He would have had her executed just as he had done with so many of her kind. He owed his life more than once. And so she had taken measures to ensure that Arthur's plan would fail leaving him in so much despair that his kingdom – which rightfully belonged to her – would fall into her lap like a ripe fruit. Her charm would have worked, but that sorcerer, or warlock as Agravaine had reported he called himself, had somehow known about her plan and therefore, Arthur had not sunken into as great an agony as she had intended for him. He mourned his father's death, yet he had managed to surface from this tragedy as a stronger and more confident king. Morgana told herself time and again that in the end it didn't matter, for Arthur would still be a weak king, easily swayed by his trusted uncle. The interference of that warlock, however, worried her much more than she had thought possible. A power of magic siding with Camelot was definitely nothing she had bargained for, nor could she welcome it. Months had passed with plotting Arthur's downfall, yet to no avail, when out of the blue, an old friend appeared.

Meanwhile, Merlin was busy. Arthur kept ordering him around and it seemed the days had not enough hours to complete all chores to Arthur's satisfaction. Additionally, he still had the errands to make for Gaius. And then there was Aithusa who had become his second centre of life. The little dragon was thriving well and she made progress every day. Merlin felt a surge of parental pride every time he saw her mixed with an equally high amount of anxiety if he would be able to protect her this time.

And then came the day of the treaty. Merlin had known from the moment he had got out of bed that it probably had been a bad idea to get up at all. This uneasy feeling didn't leave his side for the whole of the morning. Arthur had planned to take a secret and well hidden route to meet with Queen Anaïs of Caerleon in order to sign a peace treaty. Their route would take them close to Odin's border, so Arthur had only informed his closest advisors of his plan. Merlin, however, made no secret about his aversion against it. Agravaine knew, so Morgana would as well. But as long as he couldn't prove him a traitor, he had to keep his mouth shut. Lancelot encouragingly patted him on the shoulder as he and the other knights arrived in the court-yard ready to ride out. Gwaine shot him a roguish smile before he mounted his horse. Arthur was late as usual but with surprisingly little delay their little party was out and about – only an hour later than they had planned.

Once they were out of sight from Camelot, they spurred their horses and the knights headed west. Merlin still felt edgy. Something was bubbling up and he could not figure out what it was. He had talked to Gaius about it, but his mentor had dismissed his worries as mere superstitions. So Merlin had submitted into whatever was waiting for Arthur and his company in the dark shadows of the forest.

When the sun was at its peak, they sat down and Merlin cooked lunch.

Seeing Merlin's grumpy face, Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on Merlin. You're in the company of the finest knights of Camelot! What could possibly go wrong?" Gwaine said sarcastically blinking at Merlin.

_Yeah what could possibly go wrong?_ Merlin shuddered as he thought about all the times he and the knights had got into trouble. But he forced himself to smile back and then gave out bowls to the knights and to himself. They laughed and chatted and Merlin was almost prepared to let down his guard a little as he suddenly heard a loud crack. He started up immediately and turned to where the noise had come from. The knights had also fell silent and looked around, their hands at the hilts of their swords. Arthur took the lead and carefully sneaked towards the source of the noise. Merlin's heart skipped a beat when he realised what was going on in front of him. So his fear had been right. Agravaine must have told Morgana about the route they were taking. Therefore, she had sent a large group of men who were searching the forest for them. Arthur understood as well and silently motioned them to retreat. Back at the clearing they hurried to pack up, mounted their horses and left the clearing, just as a couple of the men stepped out of the thicket. As they perceived Arthur and the knights, they shouted and were at their heels immediately. Arthur signalled them to ride on as fast as they could. Merlin's heart sank. Morgana's men so close to Camelot couldn't mean anything good. She was definitely up to something. And that something bode ill for Arthur, he was sure of it. Finally, they reached the Gorge of Carr Weorran. Looking back over his shoulder, Merlin could see that the men were a considerable distance behind them. He rejoiced inwardly, only to curse himself seconds later for being too rash in his relief. A sharp pain shot through his back as he was tossed against the knob of his saddle. His horse shied and took him off guard. He fell hard on the ground and groaned in agony as the arrow which had hit him in the shoulder was pushed deeper into his flesh. Arthur looked back and wanted to pull his horse around immediately, but Merlin knew he wouldn't make it in time. Crouching behind a rock, he murmured some words in the tongue of the Old Religion: "_Gewican ge stanas_!"

The Gorge between them collapsed creating an insuperable barrier from both sides. At that moment, Morgana's men reached him and Merlin was about to lose his consciousness when he recognised their leader.

"Alvarr" he muttered weakly before everything around him went black.

The first thing he noticed when he came to his senses again was that the pain in his shoulder had almost gone. Instead he felt a cool ointment on his shoulder which soothed the wound. The second thing, however, was that his wrists were tied up in iron shackles and he was hanging with his whole weight at them, for his feet were not touching the ground. He slowly opened his eyes. To his great relief he was alone, but other than that his situation was no cause for jubilation. He was hanging about ten inches above the ground, his shackles were attached somewhere to the ceiling of the dark hall, which seemed vaguely familiar, and he didn't have his shirt on. In a far corner, he could see the flickering light of a torch. He tried to use magic to free himself from his bonds but he soon realised that Morgause had apparently left her magic-resistant chains to her sister. He cursed quietly and frustrated, he gave up his fruitless attempts to free himself. Suddenly, another torch was approaching.

"Ah, you're awake" the man said in his low voice. It was Alvarr. He hadn't changed since Merlin had last seen him. He still had the same almost fanatic sparkle in his green eyes that sent shivers down Merlin's back.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin said with gritted teeth.

"I don't want anything from you" Alvarr said ominously.

"I had you brought here. Fitting, don't you think?" he heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the hall. Morgana came towards them, smiling her now so common mean little smile that hardly ever reached her pale green eyes. Shuddering, Merlin asked himself again, how the kind-hearted and cheerful girl who would have done anything for her friends could have become this purely evil woman consumed by a ferocious rage and thirst for revenge. And again, he wondered if he could have prevented all that.

"Good morning." Morgana asked feigning kindness.

"Is it?" Merlin replied meekly.

"Oh, don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you killed my sister, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to go into exile."

"Couldn't do me a favour, could you? Let Arthur know. He still thinks of me as a hopeless clumsy idiot, but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy."

"Oh, you're not going to die. Oh, no. I'm not going to make it that easy."

Morgana smirked. Then she stepped nearer and stroked his cheek. Snorting contemptuously, he turned his face away.

"We were friends once, Merlin. Do you remember?"

"That was in a different life. Before you changed and turned evil."

Her smirk dropped. She glared at him and then said with a pungent voice: "I'm glad I changed. My sister made me see Uther and Arthur for what they really were. Hypocrites and liars, fearful cowards and unjust tyrants. My sister helped me to discover who I really am. I've left weakness behind. Look at me, Merlin. I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion and I will get what is rightfully mine."

"You've also left your friends, your family and home behind. And you've exchanged them for what exactly? Tell me, Morgana" he almost spat out her name, "tell me, was it worth all this? Can't you see? You'll never succeed. Camelot will never be yours."

"Oh, but it will. And best of all, you are going to help me."

Merlin managed to cover up his fright with a sarcastic laugh. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

"You'll see. I have my ways. Enjoy your stay at Fyrien."

She smirked evilly and then turned to Alvarr: "Let's go, my love, and leave our little guest here to his daunting thoughts."

He kissed her hand and they turned and walked away, indeed leaving Merlin alone to worry about their plans.

_An alliance of evil which will try to bring Camelot to its knees. It may yet succeed; it is in your hands to stop it._

Merlin shivered at the very thought of it. Morgana alone was bad enough, but if she really had allied herself with Alvarr, who would stop at nothing to destroy Camelot, then they were in huge trouble. And he was trapped here, unable to free himself despite him being the greatest warlock to ever roam this earth. He could have laughed at the irony of that, were it not for the fear that was rising inside of him. What was she planning to do with him? Shuddering, he recalled Morgana's various attempts to use someone out of Arthur's inner circle for her schemes. Worst of all had been Agravaine's betrayal and Gwen's conversion. And yet, he had managed to keep Arthur safe every time. So he tried to take comfort in that.

"What do you intend to do to him, my darling?" Alvarr asked sweetly as sat down beside the big fire that was burning briskly in the fireplace in Morgana's room, "He's nothing but a servant. How can he be of use for us? Why don't we just get rid of him?"

"Arthur's strangely fond of him and he trusts him. Believe me, he _is_ useful. And above all, he deserves to suffer. He killed my sister. And I will make him pay dearly for that. He will suffer as I have until you came." At the remembrance of her sister, she had to fight back her tears.

Alvarr softly cradled her in his strong arms and caressed her hair. "Hush. You've got me now. Together we will revenge her murder and all the other injustices Arthur has committed. Camelot will pay for what her kings have done to us, I swear."

In his arms, he could feel Morgana relaxing a bit. She looked up at him and smiled. This time her smile wasn't cruel or malicious, but full of affection for the man who still held her safe.

"So, what is your plan, my sweet?"

Merlin must have drifted off into a slight slumber. But he awoke with a start as Morgana entered the room and walked over to him.

"How do you feel today, my friend?" she asked sweetly.

Merlin didn't deign to answer her. He just snorted sarcastically.

"You know, there's one thing I don't understand, Merlin" she said while she circled him to check on his wound. "You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Yet, time and again, you've proved yourself willing to lay down your life for him. Why?"  
"What are you doing?" Merlin asked confused as he tried to see what she was doing behind his back.

"Have you never seen Gaius tend to a wound before?"  
"All right, I know what you're doing. What I don't know is why."

She had finished and went to face him again. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her straight into the eyes. "I believe I asked you a question first. Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Morgana. You have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty."

Furiously, she slapped him hard across the face.

"You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've chosen somebody else to be loyal to." After a short silence, she added: "So I take it, you still haven't changed your mind about helping me?"

"I will never help you" he said with utter conviction.

"We'll see" she smirked evilly and then she put a metal casket in front of him. He remembered well what was in there.  
"_Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes. Hine bind ond ða heold. Awendaþ he ealle_!" Her eyes glowed, setting the casket aflame. A hiss rose out of it as the flames disappeared. Seeing Merlin's horrified look, Morgana smiled and opened the casket taking out the snake-like creature.

"I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before."

Merlin didn't reply but struggled with the chains vainly trying to break free from them. Morgana giggled evilly. Then she took a dagger and sliced off one of the Fomorroh's heads. It squirmed and another head grew back on the main body.  
"Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place. In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people's minds."

"You will not succeed in this, Morgana!" Merlin said in a strained voice.

"Oh, I will. There's nothing you can do. The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Merlin will be gone. And in its place there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. You will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple." She bent closer and whispered in his ear: "You must kill Arthur Pendragon."

She then placed the Fomorroh at Merlin's neck where it burrowed into his flesh, making him scream in pain and losing his conscience.

Merlin awoke in the woods, completely alone and covered in mud. He tried to remember how he got there and what had happened but to no avail. And then, he heard to riders approaching.

"You know what I like about Merlin? He never expects any praise. All these things he does just for the good of doing them. I sometimes wonder if you actually deserve a friend like him."

Merlin could see Arthur holding out his arm for silence. They stopped and dismounted as they heard him and drew their swords.

"Declare yourself" Arthur shouted pointing his sword into his direction.

Merlin struggled out of the mud and stepped onto the path. He laughed when he saw Arthur and Gwaine, while Arthur lowered his sword in surprise.  
"Merlin!" Sticking his sword in the ground, he walked over to him. "I thought we'd lost you!" All three of them broke into relieved laughter and Arthur buried Merlin in a big embrace.

"Come on! Let's get you back to Camelot! I think you could do with a bath."

"Don't do that again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain" Gaius said while serving them both breakfast.

"Yes, well, you are getting on a bit" Merlin replied with his thoughts far away, bent on how to kill Arthur. So he didn't see Gaius raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Dig in, Merlin. It's a special welcome home. Your favourite" Gaius said, placing a bowl of porridge in front of Merlin.

He took one spoonful of it and gagged: "I think that you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur found me in."

He stood up and started pacing behind Gaius.

"Merlin, are you all right?"

"I-I'm pacing."

"Yes, I can see that."

"A man who is all right does not pace, Gaius."

"Oh, well, that's why I asked."

He stopped mid-pacing and looked up: "I am wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution."

"Can I be of assistance?"

Merlin scoffed and said coldly: "No."

Startled, Gaius looked at him with raised eyebrows: "Would you like to share the problem with me?"

Again, Merlin negated the question with the same coldness in his voice.

"Sometimes two heads are better than one."

"Yes. But not when one of them's yours." With these words, Merlin rushed off.

He entered the room as Arthur was just starting to get dressed for the day. As he saw Merlin, he smiled briefly before he got earnest again and said: "Ah Merlin. It's good you're here. There is something worrying me. How could Morgana's men have known about our route? I've discussed it with the knights. They agree with me. Nobody could have guessed where we were going unless somebody told them. And that somebody is from amidst us, Merlin. And instead of searching for the traitor, I have to prepare for a knighting ceremony. Maybe it's one of the knights, who wants to kill me."

Merlin was too busy scouring the room for something to kill Arthur with.

"Maybe it's you." Arthur's words made him tense. As Arthur noticed, he chuckled: "Don't look so worried, Merlin. I don't really think you want to kill me."

"What do you think about Percival?" Arthur said after a while

"Very big" Merlin answered distractedly.

"Does that make him a traitor?"

"Percival's family were killed by Cenred's army. He hates everything to do with Morgana" he said in order to gain time to find a suitable weapon.

"You're right. And he has pledged his allegiance. All of my knights have. I'm wrong to doubt them. I need to put it from my mind" Arthur said and turned his back on Merlin.

"Could you get me my ceremonial sword?"

Merlin smiled happily: "Ceremonial sword. Of course."

"Why does it have to be so difficult? Did my father have the same problems? I mean, I value the guidance of others. Maybe I've been foolish to do so. It seems I can't trust anyone."

Merlin took a testing swing with the sword and smiled contently as he moved towards Arthur.

"In fact, I think you, Merlin, are the only person I can trust."  
Merlin raised the sword to strike just as Gaius burst in loudly.

"I know, I'm late." Arthur said as he heard the hurried footsteps.

At that moment Merlin rushed forward to attack, but Arthur moved so that Merlin ran into the column and fell over. At the noise, Arthur turned around and saw him passed out on the floor. He picked up the ceremonial sword.

Looking at Merlin worriedly, he said: "He's probably still a bit off the track. Understandably, after everything that happened. Will you take a look at him, Gaius?"

"Of course, I will, Sire" Gaius replied and dragged the unconscious Merlin to his room.

Merlin jerked awake at a very unpleasant smell.

"What's that? Arthur's socks?" he coughed. Then he looked up into Gaius's worried face.

"Gaius? What happened?" he asked suspiciously.

"So, you don't remember anything?"

He slightly shook his head. Then remembrance came back. "I remember Morgana conjuring the snake, but...nothing more. Please tell me, I haven't killed Arthur."

"So you know what she did to you?"

"The Fomorroh. She planted a thought in my head."

"Lucky for us you're such a bad assassin" Gaius smiled against his will remembering how Merlin had crushed into that column.

"You've paralysed it, haven't you?"

"Yes, but it won't last too long. You may only have a day or two before your mind is Morgana's once more. In order to prevent that, you have to find and kill the mother beast."

"Yes, I know. And I know exactly where to find it."

"Merlin, you can't just walk in there alone."  
"Don't worry, I won't be there at all. Well, not exactly. She won't recognise me if I'm eighty-years-old."

Merlin hurried off.

"Well, what should I say if Arthur asks for you?"

"Er, tell him I'm anywhere. Anywhere but the tavern."

Merlin rode through the forest. When he was sure that he hadn't been followed, he dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. Then he ducked behind a tree to turn into Old Merlin. Just as he was trying to mount his horse again, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival sauntered up to him. Cursing himself, he turned around.

"Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise."

The knights, except for Lancelot and Gwaine, who recognised him instantly, looked at him blankly.  
"I wish we could say the same thing. Move away from the horse. Please." Leon said, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"What lovely manners. I do admire a man who says "please"." Merlin mocked him.  
Leon drew his sword and the others followed his example. Holding his hands up in pretended surrender, Merlin moved away from the horse and was instantly surrounded by the knights.  
"Leon, really. There must be something in the Knight's Code about how to treat an old man."

"You're not just any old man, though, are you?" Leon replied pointing his sword at Merlin's throat.

"You escaped the flames once, you won't escape again" Elyan said and took a step forward.

"We'll see about that one."

"Maybe we shouldn't risk you escaping again. I'm a good mind to run you through right now." Elyan glared at him. Merlin could understand him, at least he thought that he had been responsible for Gwen's almost-execution.  
Gwaine put out his hand to stop him: "I think Arthur would prefer to see him alive." He then indicated him to hurry up.

"Oh-oh-oh. No, really, Arthur doesn't not want to see me, believe me. In fact, if Arthur does see me, he will be in grave danger."

"Are you threatening the life of our king?" Percival asked irritated, poking Merlin in the back with his sword.

"Percival! That is a sword, it does hurt. Yes, I am afraid to say, if you don't let me go, then there is every chance that I will KILL YOUR KING!" he yelled those last words.

"Say that again!" Leon challenged him, intensifying the pressure of his sword at Merlin's throat.  
Snorting contemptuously, Merlin replied: "Why? Have you got ale in your ears?"

He really didn't have time for this stupid game.

Elyan yelled and tried to attack him from the side, but Merlin held up a hand and stopped him dead in his tracks, knocking him out. Percival and Leon charged simultaneously, however, they received the same treatment by Merlin. He magically shoved them into each other, then threw them on top of Elyan, rendering them unconscious as well.

"Merlin? What's the matter?" Lancelot whispered worried. Merlin's great powers still surprised him, but he knew that Merlin would use his magic only when absolutely necessary.

"Sorry guys. I don't have time for explanation. I need to go" he smiled apologetically and turned to his horse.

"Wait" Gwaine said and stepped to him, "Let me help you onto your horse." Gwaine grabbed him and lifted him onto his saddle. "Take care of yourself, Merlin, and come back safely" he added with a worried smile.

"I'll try" Merlin answered. Waving his two friends, he spurred his horse and soon vanished among the trees.

He made it into the Castle of Fyrien without being seen. He used the same secret tunnel he had with Arthur to rescue Elyan. The few guards he met, he dispatched with a simple wave of his hand and a flash of magic. He made his way to Morgana's chambers, his magic drawing him towards it. Just as he reached her door, it opened and Morgana herself and Agravaine came out. Merlin quickly dodged behind a pillar and waited. Carefully, he peeped out behind the pillar. They were heading down the corridor in opposite direction. Taking a deep breath, Merlin left his hiding place and entered the room and began to scour the room for the iron casket. Just as he found it, the door opened and Morgana and Alvarr entered, deep in conversation. Then they caught sight of Merlin holding the casket.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Alvarr shouted challenging.

"That's no business of yours, Alvarr" Merlin retorted.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things, Alvarr. But I'm sort of pressed for time, so if you'd e excuse me..." he gestured to make them move away from the door.

"I don't think so!" Morgana said evilly, holding out her hand. Her eyes flashed golden, but Merlin blocked the spell, sending her stumbling backwards.

Terrified, she looked up at him. With a shaky voice, she asked: "Who are you?"

"I'm Emrys" Merlin answered proudly, expecting to see her tremble with even greater horror at hearing his name. But he was disappointed.

"Emrys? I've never heard of that name before" she said coldly.

Instead, Alvarr was the one, whose eyes widened with fear. "Emrys? The Emrys of the Druid legends? The Emrys that is said to be the doom of the last High Priestess?"

"Yes, that's me. And I warn you, do not test my patience" he added threateningly.

Alvarr still didn't move, so Merlin sent him flying against the wall and then hurried off with the Fomorroh casket. Morgana only hesitated a second before she rushed after him. She raised her hand: "_Ablinn_ _ðu_, _forlæte_ _ðu_!"

Merlin was taken by surprise and got knocked of his feet. Morgana smiled in relief of her success and hurried forward. Confidently, she pulled out her dagger, ready to strike. But Merlin sent her flying backwards as well. He got to his feet and slowly walked over to her with his hand raised.

"You've gone too far too many times, Morgana. I cannot allow you to continue. I won't allow you to destroy Arthur or Camelot."

"You cannot be a friend of his. Magic has no place in Camelot. It never will. Not until I take the throne."

Merlin snorted incredulous. Yet, his rage subsided a little. He pitied her despite his will. She was so misguided and lost. He knew he should have been there for her.

"Please spare me. I only want what is rightfully mine."

"You have no right whatsoever! Arthur is the true and destined King of Camelot!" he shouted furious.

Morgana used his short moment of distraction to push him away from her by a turn of her head. He was thrown against the hard stone wall and gasped in pain.

He pulled himself together and requited her with another spell.

"_Ic her aciege anne windræs_!" he watched as Morgana's face grew pale as she saw his whirlwind building up. And still, he kept on: "_Færblæd wawe! Windræs ungetermed - ge hiere_! _Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse_!"

Morgana recoiled from him unable to stop him. His magic finally overpowered her and threw her through the air. She landed hard on the ground and remained lying unconscious.

Merlin had to lean against the wall for support but he smiled in relief. He had managed it again. He had saved Arthur's life once more. Not that the ungrateful prat would acknowledge it just now... He remembered how he got lectured when he had returned the last time. But that could not shed a light on his euphoria. In high spirits he left the castle. After he had covered a safe distance, he dismounted his horse. With another spell of magic, he got a large fire going and then sat down on a log next to it. Carefully, he removed the lid of the casket and quickly tossed the Fomorroh into the fire.

"_Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende_!"

The Fomorroh squealed and then died. Merlin jerked as he felt the bit in his neck die with the mother beast. He sighed in relief, morphed back into his younger self and rode home.

Arthur was impatiently awaiting him, beating his fingers on his arm rest.

"Two whole days in the tavern!" he ranted as soon as Merlin had entered his chambers.

Merlin had to suppress a laugh, but all he said was: "I'm not quite sure it was that long."

Menacingly, Arthur lowered his voice: "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you on the spot."

"Because you'd have no one to polish your armour, make you breakfast, organise your clothes."

"Ah, well, that's where you're wrong. George!"

Merlin tried hard not to divulge any emotion as George entered primly.

"Merlin, meet George. George is, perhaps, the most efficient servant I've ever seen. He'll be spending the rest of the week teaching you."

"Teaching me?" Merlin's eyebrows shot up in pretended surprise.  
"If you wish to remain in my service."

"We will start in the armoury. Lesson one is my favourite. Polishing." George said in his conceited voice.

Both Arthur and Merlin almost managed to stay serious.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin said: "Yes, that's my favourite, too."

George nodded, then jerked his head to signal Merlin to follow him. Merlin stopped at the door and turned round again.

"Tell me something..." he said happily watching Arthur putting on a mock-serious expression. "If he's so good, why don't you just give him the job?"

Arthur dropped the act and said agitatedly: "He's seriously boring. I've never met anyone so dull. The man makes jokes about brass." Then he patted him on the arm. "Anyway, off you go. It'll be fun."

Arthur was really enjoying this as was Merlin. But he didn't show it. He grinned sarcastically and walked off.

"You'd be lost without me, Arthur" he mumbled inaudibly.

* * *

**As you've probably noticed this chapter takes up the basic story line of "The Servant of Two Masters". This wasn't actually planned this way but as I was writing this, scenes from that episode kept popping up in my mind and I just had to include them. Also, Alvarr's back and has allied himself with Morgana. I'm not sure how this will develop but I felt that there had been something between those two in series 2 and I thought it would only be logical that once she left Camelot she would find him - or the other way round. So hope you liked it and stay tuned for more. We're nearing the climax of the story and I'm already looking forward to writing my most favourite chapters of this story. **


	9. Chapter 8: Light in the Dark

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Light in the Dark**

The past month had been challenging in more than one way. Not only that Morgana and Alvarr had been launching continuous attacks on Camelot – once they even abducted Gaius because Morgana now knew about her destiny being connected to Emrys and thought that Gaius knew where to find him. Agravaine was busy as well trying to bring about Arthur's downfall. He never tired of thinking of new ways to steer Arthur onto Uther's path. All those attempts to destroy Arthur had been in vain. Merlin had thwarted each and every one of them. Yet above all, Merlin still had the feeling that something worse was brewing up and he was unable to stop it. He felt it deep within that an even greater danger was lurking in the dark just outside his reach.

"You're right, young warlock. The shadows are indeed growing longer. Arthur's time of trial has only just begun. An alliance between the Witch and the Rebel bodes ill for Camelot. Arthur needs you at his side more than ever" Kilgharrah said after Merlin had told him about his apprehension.

"What are they going to do?"

"I do not know, Merlin. But I know that if you do not find a way to stop them, then nobody will. It is your destiny. Have faith in it."

And Merlin tried his best not to doubt his destiny though he couldn't help but to remember how it had betrayed him on the fields of Camlann. He sighed heavily and Aithusa hopped to him looking at him with her big golden eyes. Affectionately, he patted her cute little head and smiled. She cooed happily and curled up in his lap. Absent-mindedly, Merlin continued stroking her while thinking about how things had changed in Camelot. He thought about Arthur who despite the hardship he had been through was growing to become the king Merlin had come to see in him; about Lancelot and Gwaine who knew of his magic. It still felt strange to have someone who was not Gaius to talk to. Especially Gwaine had developed an eager interest in everything magical Merlin had done since they had met in that tavern years ago.

The peaceful scene was suddenly disturbed as Lancelot came rushing into the clearing. Alarmed Merlin looked up, while Aithusa jerked up and hiding behind him.

"Lancelot? What's wrong? Has something happened to Arthur?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Panting Lancelot replied: "No, everyone's fine. But Arthur's looking for you. It seems important, he said if you didn't come within half an hour, he would personally lead a search party and drag you home at your ear. So I thought I'd better make sure he doesn't have to do that."

"Thanks, Lancelot. We'd better hurry then."

Waving his good-byes to Kilgharrah and Aithusa, Merlin and Lancelot made haste to return to Camelot.

"Where have you been?" Merlin was greeted by an impatient Arthur.

"Gathering herbs for Gaius. What's so urgent?" Merlin changed the subject before Arthur could reproach him further.

Arthur seemed to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. Merlin raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I need you to do something for me" he said ominously.

Carefully placing his palms on her eyes, Arthur guided Gwen into his room which was illuminated by a hundred candles. He led her to the middle where damask red rose petals had been strewn across the floor. He had to admit that Merlin had made a very good job at this.

"Now keep your eyes shut one more moment" he said softly. Then he took his hands from her face and went to face her dropping to his knee and taking her hand.

"May I open them now?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"Yes you may."

As she opened her eyes, she looked around excitedly. Taking in the candles and Arthur kneeling before her, she startled overwhelmed.

"Arthur..."

"Guinevere, please hear me out first. I know I look different with my robes and crown. But underneath that all I am just a man who begs you to love him."

"I am not a princess, Arthur."

"I know that and I don't care. I just want you. I never wanted a pretty bird to put in a golden cage. You are my inner light, Guinevere, you remind me that there's more to life than struggle and battles. You had faith in me when even I had lost it. I need your strength to help me fight the battles that I have to face – as my Queen by my side; as my lover, my friend, my advisor. I never loved another but you, Guinevere. I ask for your hand. Take my heart, it always belonged to you and so it shall until the end. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Gwen covered her mouth with her left hand and tried to fight back the tears that were persistent to be shed. But these were tears of joy.

"Oh Arthur! Oh how have I longed for this day; how long have I waited. Of course, I will be your wife! I love you, Arthur! There is nothing in the whole world I could want more."

Arthur's face broke into a huge grin. With wobbly knees he stood up and enfolded her in his arms. For so long they had been fighting to be together and now they finally were.

"Nothing will ever manage to tear us apart now, Guinevere, I swear" he whispered as he ran his hand through her long brown curls taking in her lovely scent of almonds and rose petals.

This moment was perfect in every way. Both Arthur and Gwen remained standing in each other's embrace barring the world that would too soon try to nag at their complete happiness. But not now. Everything that was important now was that they had each other and they both lingered in this moment knowing that together they would face anything.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Dumnonia, which lied far in the south to Camelot, a man was sneaking through the corridors of a dark castle. The sun had just set; the moon had not yet risen. The way before him was sparely lit by an occasional torch though he would have found his way even in complete darkness. He had walked it many times and almost every time he had done it in secrecy. The familiar chain mail and his blue coat with the white rose on it had been left in his chambers. He wouldn't need them anymore. His name was Tristan.

Finally, he reached his destination. Carefully he looked around. Of course, nobody was there. Hardly anyone had wanted to be left behind when the King of Dumnonia rode into battle. Yet, Tristan had volunteered to protect the Queen and the Castle with a couple of others. Protection was, however, not exactly what he had in mind as he softly knocked four times on the door in front of him. Without waiting for an answer, he opened it and entered. The room was even darker than outside but he could make out the Queen Isolde sitting in front of the great window at the opposite side of the room.

"So you've made up your mind" she said without turning her head. It was rather an observation than a question.

"Have you doubted me, my love?" Tristan asked as he stepped up to her.

"No, but I feared your virtue would prevent you from coming."

"My dearest Isolde, nothing could ever keep me from you. You know that."

Isolde finally stood up and turned to face him: "Yes, I know."

"And will you still come with me?" Tristan asked shyly. He dreaded her answer because he didn't know what he would do if she had changed her mind.

She looked at him sadly and touched his cheek with her hand.

"You know that my husband will hunt us down. He will not rest until he's found us. And when he does, he will kill us both. Is it that what you want? A life on the run without honour? Are you sure you won't wake up one day and hate me for what I have deprived you off" she asked.

"All I ever wanted was to be with you. I don't care about anything else. I love you, Isolde, and I always will." Tristan answered resolutely.

Her face lit up and she smiled: "So be it then. Let the world go down, as long as we can be together."

Isolde took a simple brown cloak from her bed and shouldered a small bag that contained the few things she wanted to take with her. Tristan watched her nervously. Then he took her hand and together, they fled into the night.

When the King returned home victorious from his battle, he discovered Tristan and Isolde's betrayal. He fumed and was furious but even though he sent out a large search party, the two runaways were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**This is a short chapter. I actually don't have time at the moment at all, but this kind of wanted to come out so badly I just had to write it. I wanted to have a nice, feel-good chapter before we launch into the more gloomy stuff. **

**And tomorrow's Valentine's Day, so I thought I'd bring in Arthur's proposal to Gwen as well as a bit of background to another couple that is going to feature heavily in the next chapters - as the series was rather disappointing with the Tristan/Isolde plot. Thanks for reading and your reviews as always! **


	10. Chapter 9: Growing Shadows

**Thanks for your reviews everybody! Here's the next chapter. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Growing shadows**

"Arthur, you can't be serious! You're risking the safety of the kingdom! She's just a serving girl, Arthur! She will never make a queen" Agravaine said heatedly as Arthur told him the next morning.

Arthur looked at him blankly. But he pulled himself together immediately: "I wasn't asking you for your opinion, Uncle. I appreciate your advice on matters of the state, but this is not one of them."

"That is where you're wrong. Your father knew that for a strong kingdom it is necessary..."

"I am not my father! And I won't change my mind. I love Guinevere and I will make her my Queen. You better accept that, Uncle, or you will leave. Did I make myself clear enough?" Arthur interrupted him.

"Of course, Arthur. I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you" Agravaine gave in.

Arthur inclined his head approvingly, signalling his uncle that he was allowed to leave which he did with an apparently submissive bow.

Agravaine did not only leave Arthur's chambers: He was riding straight to Morgana. As he had predicted, she was furious as he told her about the intended marriage.

"Arghh!" she screamed as she threw one of the chairs across the room. "Is it even so? Sweet, innocent Gwen finally found her Prince Charming? Oh how I hate them both. They have all the glory of my overthrow." Grabbing Agravaines at the throat, she added: "You have to cross that marriage. Camelot's throne is mine and mine alone! I will not allow that mangy serving girl to steal it from me!"

"I have tried to dissuade Arthur from it, but he won't listen. He loves her and swears he will marry her" Agravaine said meekly.

"Then you have to think of something" Alvarr chopped in. Agravaine mustered him coldly. It was no secret that he didn't trust him and that he envied him for the affection Morgana regarded him with. With a gesture, Morgana silenced them. Seeing her evil smirk, Agravaine asked expectantly: "What is it, Mylady? Do know how to prevent this marriage?"

"I wonder how much Arthur will love his little serving girl when he finds out about her disloyalty."

Agravaine raised his eyebrows sceptically: "Mylady, I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't. But our lovely upstart has a secret. A former love that must be renewed. This task lies in your hand, Agravaine. Do not fail me again" Morgana said threateningly.

Arthur stood at the Round Table while his knights sat at their places looking at him expectantly. Merlin stood a little off, just behind Arthur.

"Dear friends, you probably wonder why I have called you to this meeting" he started but was interrupted by Gwaine.

"If we were to wonder about the reasons why you do things, we would hardly have the time to do anything else."

Arthur joined in the laughter, but composed himself again almost immediately. "Thanks, Gwaine for your contribution. But I do indeed have a reason for this meeting. I have decided to marry."

"Well, it was about time, wasn't it? Probably your last chance to pull somebody, eh?" Gwaine threw in.

"Who's the lucky one, Sire?" Elyan asked jovially.

Instead of an answer, Arthur signalled the guards to open the door to the throne room. As they did, Gwen walked in. She was wearing a pale blue silk dress with flower embroidery. The room fell silent but then broke into loud applause and jubilation. Everybody liked Gwen for her kindness and they knew she would make a good Queen. Overwhelmed by their warm welcome, Gwen walked past the knights and Arthur offered her the seat to his left. He looked at her with a loving look in his eyes which showed clearly how happy he was with her.

Sir Leon was the first to offer his congratulations. Raising the cup before him he said: "Arthur, Gwen, I want to wish you all the very best for your marriage. I know nobody who deserves to be as happy as you two! To Arthur and his lovely bride!"

The toast was taken up by the others.

Next up was Lancelot: "Arthur, Guinevere, may your love always be as strong as it is today. I wish you joy with all my heart. To Arthur and Guinevere!"

"Arthur, I'll be brief. If you ever hurt her, then king or not, I'll make sure you pay for that. So treat her well" Elyan said and though he said it with a laugh Arthur knew he meant it.

One by one every knight offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

"Thank you, my friends. Guinevere and I thank you for your kind wishes" Arthur said joyfully. Gwen smiled graciously although she couldn't hide her nervousness.

Later after the council had been dismissed, Lancelot wandered alone around the castle. He shunned the company of his fellow knights. He needed time on his own to think. He had known that this day would come and he tried to work out how he felt about it. He hadn't come to terms with it yet. A tide of conflicting emotions had gripped him more vehemently than ever before. Arthur was his king; Arthur had made him his knight although he lacked the nobility of birth; and above all, Arthur was his friends. And Lancelot really tried to be happy about it for Arthur's sake; and yet, all this time since he had returned after the events of over a year ago, a feeling had been nagging at his resolution to give up on Gwen. He still loved her; he always had but he hadn't wanted to stand between them. And now he would lose her for good; not that there had been anything to lose in the first place but with the impending marriage he couldn't abide even his innermost hopes that maybe someday somehow they would be together. His thoughts were running round in circles reaching no satisfying conclusion. He stopped the gallery and leaned the back of his head against the wall. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to shut out the world.

"You think he is making a mistake, don't you?" a voice broke into his thoughts.

Reluctantly, Lancelot opened his eyes and turned to face the intruder.

"Lord Agravaine" he said simply. Somehow he wasn't surprised that it was him. Immediately, he was on full alert. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I bet you do. Lancelot, you are one of Arthur's closest friends. He would listen to you if you tried to dissuade him from his intend to marry Gwen" Agravaine said smoothly.

"Why should I want that?"

"Don't get me wrong, Lancelot. She is a charming young woman but let's be honest, she cannot become Queen of Camelot. That is impossible."

"Why? Because she's not of noble blood?" Lancelot asked provocatively.

"Well, yes. It is one thing to knight commoners, a practice my late brother-in-law would have never allowed. But to have a serving girl as our queen? Arthur's love makes him blind for the ruin he is leading us into."

"Guinevere is so much more than a serving girl. She is the most kind-hearted, honest and caring woman I have ever met. She loves Arthur and she will make an excellent queen. I won't help you, Mylord. Good day" Lancelot said decidedly and turned to leave.

"So you give up on her just like that?" Agravaine asked.

"Pardon?" Against his will, Lancelot stopped.

"You'll give her up like you have done before, haven't you? She would be yours if you hadn't walked away at that day in the forest. You know this is true. Why concede her to Arthur? Haven't you loved her since the moment you saw her the day you arrived in Camelot? And vice versa? Can't you see, Lancelot? You two belong together."

"What you are saying is very close to treason. I would be careful if I were you, Mylord" he said the last words contemptuously.

"Whom do you think Arthur would be more prepared to believe? A mangy knight who is in love with his fiancé or his trusted uncle?"

"Who do _you_ think, Uncle?" Arthur stepped out of the shadow of one of the pillars. He folded his arms and looked coldly at his uncle. Merlin and some of the knights were standing behind him.

"Arthur, let me explain... I wanted..." Agravaine was thinking on his feet.

"Don't bother, Uncle. I have heard enough." He gave a brief nod to the knights who went and grabbed Agravaine at his arms.

"You are arrested under the suspicion of treason. Lock him up" Arthur said grimly.

"Arthur, wait. Please, you are making a big mistake..." Agravaine stammered while the knights were dragging him away down to the dungeons.

"I'm sorry, Arthur" Merlin said sadly. He knew that Arthur had had to know but he also knew that he would take to it very badly.

"Thank you, Merlin. You were right to show me" Arthur said. It sounded resigned.

"There is one thing, Arthur, that worries me. How could he know about what happened in the forest? There's only one person who could have told him that" Lancelot said pensively.

Arthur snorted contemptuously: "Morgana." Of course, he thought, it's always her. "That means he's the traitor. He has told her about the route we were taking when Merlin was captured. He helped Morgana to kill my father. And then he tried to shift the suspicion on Gaius. I have been so blind, I guess. Because he is my uncle. Because of that I didn't see him for who he really is. But you did." He shook his head disbelieving. Then he turned and stormed off angrily.

"So he finally knows. That's good" Merlin said relieved. He had pondered the question how he could exposed Agravaine's betrayal to Arthur to prevent Morgana from taking Camelot again.

"Yes, though Agravaine was right about one thing" Lancelot mused. Before Merlin could ask him what that was, he too walked off.

Merlin shook his head worriedly and watched his friend leave.

Arthur was standing in front of the assembled court of Camelot next to Geoffrey who was going to perform the ceremony. The hall was beautifully decorated and everybody was dressed in their finest garments. Then the doors opened and Gwen walked in. She wore a cream silk gown with wide sleeves and delicate silver embroidery. Her auburn hair was pinned up with white flowers. As she walked up the aisle, she looked at Arthur who smiled at her affectionately. Finally, she reached him and stood to face him. Geoffrey took their right hands and laid them together.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guinevere of Camelot. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"Yes, it is."

"So in accordance with the ancient rites of Camelot" Geoffrey took a white ribbon from a page and wrapped it around their enjoined hands, "I join you in the sacred bond of marriage." Arthur bend forward to kiss Gwen, as the doors flung open again. A guard entered and said breathlessly: "Sire, Lord Agravaine is fled and an army is marching against Camelot. It seems he opened the gates to them. Morgana is leading them into the city as we speak."

* * *

**So, this was only a short intermezzo before we come to the great battle for Camelot. It will be a long chapter (probably two long chapters). I've written about a quarter already, but it'll take some time. So bear with me!**


	11. Chapter 10: On the run

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I had to finish some work for Uni :-/ Thanks for you reviews.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: On the run**

The lower town was burnt to the ground by Morgana and her alliance of evil. Her timing was ingenious. Nobody was prepared for an attack; the knights and Arthur were not even wearing their armour. The citadel didn't even stand a chance. The attackers were inside Camelot's walls in no time. Camelot was lost. Again. And again Merlin had not been able to stop it from happening. Changing the future was far more difficult than he had imagined. Or at least changing it the way he wanted. Merlin remembered how he had had to resort to rather unorthodox methods to get Arthur to safety. This part was much easier this time. And of course, Gwen was the reason for that.

"Arthur, you need to go. Now! If Morgana finds you... Your people need you alive. There's nothing you can do now."

Merlin could see that he was struggling but eventually his desire to get Gwen into safety got the better of him. Merlin seriously hadn't expected as much.

"You're right. We need to go."

"We'll use the posting gate" Sir Percival nodded.

"Go, Sire. I'll keep them off your back for as long as I can. Now run!" Gwaine said while unsheathing his sword.

Arthur looked surprised, but then he grasped Gwaine's arm: "Thank you, Gwaine."

"Sire, we need to hurry" Lancelot said while he and Gwen were already leaving. Arthur, Elyan and Percival followed closely. Only Merlin lingered a bit. He knew what Gaius was about to do next.

"You go, Merlin. I'll just slow you down."

Merlin closed his eyes; he knew he wouldn't change Gaius's mind and he didn't have the time either.

"You must know it's for the best" Gaius continued.

Merlin hugged his guardian briefly before Gwaine shoved him towards the exit.

"We'll come back for you, I promise!" Merlin shouted before he too left the doomed citadel.

The small group of survivors stopped at a clearing.

"Where now?" Lancelot asked.

"They know Arthur's still alive, so they'll be after us" Percival said.

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can. King Rodor of Nemeth would help us, I'm sure of it" Gwen proposed.

"No, we can't drag his kingdom into this as well. Besides, Morgana would find us there. She would suspect that we'd turn to him for help" Arthur replied.

Though Merlin didn't want to bring Morgana's men anywhere near his hometown, he felt that somehow that was where they had to go.

"I know a place. Ealdor."

"Morgana knows that this is your village, Merlin. Don't you think she'd figure out that you would go there?"

"Probably, but that way we could divert her attention from the Forest of Essetir."

"It would be an element of surprise, Sire" Lancelot said.

"All right then. We head for Ealdor to gain time."

Just then, they heard hoof beats approaching quickly.

"Run!" Percival yelled.

Just as Morgana, Agravaine, and the Southrons reached the clearing, the fugitives rushed away into the wood.

"After them!" Morgana was furious.

"We need to split up, create a distraction" Lancelot shouted. Elyan and Percival nodded and together they turned left while Arthur and Merlin continued to the right. Gwen was about to follow when Morgana came in sight and casted as spell that caused a large tree to fall between them. Lancelot just managed to drag her out of the way before she was hit.

"Guinevere!" Arthur wanted to follow her but Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"She'll be fine, Arthur. We need to get you away from here!"

Hesitantly he nodded and turned. They kept running with the Southrons pursuing them on foot. As they reached a gorge, Merlin fell back a little to be out of earshot of Arthur before he sent the gorge crumbling down with a spell. Then he rushed to catch up with him. They continued running until Arthur stopped and held his hand up.

"We've shaken them off. I think we're safe for now" Arthur said.

"Yes but for how long? They'll still follow us. We need to keep going."

"What about Gwen and the others? We can't just leave them."

"We can't go back either. They'll manage."

"I hope your right."

They camped for the night. They couldn't risk putting on a fire so they just sat there with their backs against the trunk of a very old tree each of them lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly Arthur broke the silence: "Why?"

Merlin knew what he meant. It was the second time within two years that Camelot had been taken by Morgana. And both times someone whom Arthur would have trusted with his life had betrayed him.

"Arthur..." he didn't finish that sentence

Someone put a sword at his back. Merlin looked up and found himself eye to eye with a tall blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes wearing black leather trousers and a top. Isolde, Merlin remembered. With her a dozen men, Tristan of course among them, had entered the clearing as well and surrounded their camp. Arthur was on his feet and had unsheathed his sword ready to fight them off in no time.

"Put down your sword. Slowly and don't try anything or I'll run him through" Isolde said to Arthur.

"We were just passing through. We don't want any trouble" Arthur said while laying down his sword.

"No horses, no supplies, nothing? Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"North over the border."

"Lot's kingdom. He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads."

"We'll probably go somewhere else then. Thanks for letting us know."

"You're not going anywhere, sunshine. I recognise a knight of Camelot when I see one. You'll come with us until we can be sure you'll not run to your king. Our business is no concern of his."

"You're smugglers!" Arthur

"We prefer to think of it as free trade" Isolde smiled and Tristan chuckled. Then he shrugged his chin towards Merlin and Arthur. Two of his men walked over and tied their hands together at their backs.

"Now after you, Sir Knight."

* * *

**So only a short chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, I'll have more time next week, so probably Tuesday :-)**


	12. Chapter 11: Revelations

**As I promised, here's the next part of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

Lancelot and Guinevere had been separated from Percival and Elyan after Morgana had felled the tree. They had kept running until they had been sure that they weren't followed anymore. By dusk they reached a small brook.

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked. She had wanted to follow Arthur and Merlin but she had to see that this was not possible. Morgana's men had barred the way so there only chance had been to turn south – the opposite direction. Gwen was worried sick for them.

"I suggest we make camp for the night and tomorrow we'll head for the Forest of Essetir. There's no chance we'd catch up with them and that's our ultimate meeting point anyway" Lancelot replied calmly.

After a while, they had a little fire going and sat down opposite each other.

"Do you think they are all right?" Gwen finally broke the silence.

"Of course they are. They've always made it." Thanks to Merlin, Lancelot added in his mind.

Gwen, however, was not really convinced. Lancelot could see it in her face. So he stood up and sat down again next to her laying his arm around her shoulders.

"Have faith, Guinevere. Everything's going to be fine, I promise" he said while she buried her head in his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his body and her soft hair under his chin and closed his eyes to take everything in. He knew this wasn't a good idea. She was a married woman and what was more, she was the wife of his friend and king. Since his confrontation with Agravaine he had realised just how much he loved her and knowing that nothing could ever be between them made him feel frustrated and angry. Everything was so complicated and uncertain. Morgana's attack was only the tip of the iceberg. For all he knew they both could be dead tomorrow, so he softly kissed her hair. Gwen froze and looked up at his face her eyes widened with surprise and anxiety.

"Lancelot" she whispered faintly. "What was that?"

For just one moment he was able to stand firm and avoid her gaze. But he couldn't hold it up long. Almost inevitably he met her calm, half amused, half curious look. He bent forward and gently placed his lips on hers. His left hand was running through her hair, the other was caressing her warm cheek. Gwen returned his kiss as gently. They hung at each other like somebody drowning would to a rescuing rope. As Lancelot placed his arms around her and pulled her closes, she freed herself from his embrace and scrambled away from him.

"Lancelot, no. This place, so removed from the real world, is tempting us to be careless. But the rough reality will catch up with us soon enough and we will regret if we gave in. Don't destroy our friendship, let's cherish what we had."

Lancelot forced an apologetic smile into his face, as he bowed his head and said: "You are right. I'm sorry."

Then he got up and walked towards the forest edge. With his back still towards her, he said: "Try to sleep, Mylady. I'll keep watch."

Meanwhile, the smugglers had moved on. Tristan didn't want to spend the night close to where they had found Arthur and Merlin, in case other knights might be looking for them. They walked for about three hours when it finally got to dark to see the way. While the others set up the camp, Isolde tied Arthur and Merlin to a tree close to one of the wagons. With one of her kind smiles, she left them alone and walked over to Tristan, whose face lit up as he saw her. She kissed him on the cheek and caressed his arm.

"Any idea how we can escape?" Arthur whispered.

"I fear we have to accompany them until they decide to let us go" Merlin replied. He thought to himself that things could be much worse for Isolde and under his tough exterior also Tristan were both kind people and as he remembered, they had played a vital part in regaining Camelot.

"Maybe try and get some sleep, Arthur. You'll need all your strength in the days to come."

Early the next morning, Isolde came to them. Tristan was accompanying her with a grim expression on his face.

"Don't try anything, or I'll run you through. I mean it!" he said in a threatening voice while he untied them from the tree.

"Where are you taking us?" Arthur asked defiantly as he scrambled to his feet.

"That's none of your business, Sir Knight. Now shut up and..."

In that moment, an arrow flew past Tristan's face and hit the tree right next to Arthur's head. They turned and saw Agravaine and his men charging the camp. Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him out of the way. Another arrow landed in the ground, just inches away from Arthur's foot.  
"Untie me, now or they will kill all of us" Arthur implored Tristan.  
Tristan and Isolde exchanged a confused look.

"Do you want to live or not?" he asked while the Southrons came closer.  
Tristan stepped forward to question Arthur, but Isolde grabbed his arm and looked at him intensely. He nodded submissively and cut off their bonds.

"Now, head for those trees, we'll cover you."  
From the wagon in front of them, Merlin and Arthur each grabbed a crossbow and fired at the Southrons from behind it. Their arrows found their target with deadly precision. But after a couple more shots, they had run out of bolts.

"Now what?" Merlin asked.

"Now it's our turn. Keep your head down and run!"  
Arthur grabbed his sword from the wagon and they ran off. They took cover behind a fallen tree with Tristan and Isolde while Agravaine and the Southrons spread out through the camp.

Eyeing back over the trunk, Isolde said hopefully: "They haven't found the cargo."

Tristan, however, was not so optimistic: "They will. Besides, they weren't after the cargo." Turning to Arthur, he continued: "They were after you. Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Arthur Pendragon."

Tristan's mouth dropped wide open: "The king of Camelot!"

"At least I was."

"I've lost everything I've worked for, for some good for nothing king!" Tristan was furious. Isolde could barely restrain him from punching Arthur in the face.  
"That's quite something coming from a smuggler" Arthur retorted contemptuously. "It's because of people like you that the kingdom is not able to protect her people!"  
"Well, I haven't always been a smuggler. I've seen how the people suffer under your tyranny. Their homes are plundered and burnt down; mothers lose their sons who fight in wars that have nothing to do with them. You call that protection? You royals are all the same! You only care about yourself! It's a miracle that there are not more smugglers!  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but..." Merlin broke off and pointed towards the edge of the forest where the Southrons were charging them from behind. Arthur and Tristan charged the Southrons and fought side by side, while Merlin and Isolde kept their backs clear. More of them kept coming. One of them hit Isolde's head with his elbow in the head and slashed her sword arm, kicking her to the ground. Just as he prepared to deal her a final blow, Arthur stabbed him in the back and he crumbled. Horrified, Tristan ran to Isolde and held her tightly while Arthur and Merlin watched sympathetically.

"Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan whispered softly while stroking her back.

Isolde looked up at him and smiled weakly: "When have I not kept my promises?"  
Tristan smiled back and kissed her forehead.  
"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon."  
Tristan snorted contemptuously: "Then go. There's nothing stopping you."  
Arthur rolled his eyes, but before he could said something, Merlin had stepped forward.  
"Come with us to Ealdor. You'll be safe there."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep. And the king of Camelot is certainly not one of them."

But Isolde interjected: "He saved my life, Tristan." Giving Arthur a warm smile, she said: "Thank you, Arthur."  
"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them" Tristan retorted sharply.  
Isolde sighed at his stubbornness and exchanged a knowing look with Merlin who had to suppress a smile.  
"Tristan, you have to see reason. Isolde's injured. She needs shelter and rest" Arthur said calmly.  
Tristan heaved a sigh. He looked at Arthur, then back at Isolde who nodded weakly.  
"Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

* * *

**I just had to put the Lancelot-Guinevere story in here. The first time I consciously encountered the Arthurian legend was in "The First Knight" with Richard Gere and Julia Ormond and although I really love Arthur-Guinevere in Merlin, deep down I always wanted some Lancelot-Guinevere :-) Next chapter will be called Ealdor and things will build up to the showdown for Camelot. Stay tuned :-)**


	13. Chapter 12: Ealdor

**We're nearing the decisive battle for Camelot. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Just to let you we're just over half of the story yet, so there's plenty of chapters to come. Hope you enjoy the next one!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ealdor**

Late the following evening, Merlin, Arthur, Tristan and Isolde reached Camelot's border.

"Ealdor lies at the far side of that valley. Maybe half a day on foot" Merlin said pointing north.  
Arthur nodded: "We'll rest here for the night. There's no way Agravaine could've tracked us through those mountains."

"I'll make a fire, we must keep Isolde warm" Merlin dashed off to collect fire wood while Tristan who had been supporting Isolde, put her down gently. She smiled at him gratefully and kissed his cheek.

Arthur watched them with a guilty conscience. He knew Tristan was right, if it hadn't been for him, Isolde wouldn't have been injured and both of them would be on their way. Also they reminded him of Gwen and how he didn't know if she was safe. Exhaling deeply, he stepped up to them and offered his water flask to Tristan.

"Here, you should drink up."

Tristan just contemptuously raised an eyebrow as he stood up and walked past him.

"I'll get my own."

Sometime later, Merlin had managed to get a lively fire going. Tristan sat with his back against a tree trunk, Isolde wrapped tightly in his arms, both slumbering off. Merlin and Arthur sat opposite them closer by the fire. They remained silent for a long time.

Out of the blue, Arthur said: "I feel like such a fool. I put such trust in Agravaine. All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's. Because they are my family..."

Merlin could sense how distressed he was. Although he had thought the same many times, he knew his role was to console him. "You were deceived, Arthur. That could happen to anyone."

Arthur snorted at that, however. "Yet it keeps happening to me. I cared about these people. I...don't understand. What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

"No, they don't hate you. They just...crave your power for themselves."  
"Perhaps. Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan's right—"

Merlin knew where this was going and he knew that he had to pull all registers to restore Arthur's self-confidence.

"Tristan was angry and afraid. He needed to blame someone, but it's not you that's to blame." _And he will see you in a different light soon_, he added mentally.  
"You seem very sure about all this" Arthur was still not convinced.  
"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and kind-hearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known."  
He finally succeeded in making Arthur smile. A little bit at least.

"Well...good to know I have the support of my servant at least."

"I'm not alone. Believe me" Merlin said emphatically.

The sun was well over its zenith when the four of them entered the village, Tristan still supporting Isolde. Hunith was digging over the patch in front of her house, when she caught sight of Merlin. A huge smile that expressed both joy and worry broke out on her face as she ran to hug him.

"Mother!" Merlin embraced her lovingly. He had missed her very much and he had to fight back the tears that were building up behind his eyes. Hunith let go of him and stepped back to examine him closely. The trails of their eventful flight were clearly visible as was their exhaustion.

"Welcome home, Merlin" she said softly.  
Hunith led them inside her house, where Tristan laid Isolde down on the bed.

"Go and rest yourselves. She's in good hands. Merlin and I will tend to her" Hunith said.

"Thank you, Hunith" Tristan replied and reluctantly he left together with Arthur.

The two of them sat down at the table in the house's main room. They sat opposite avoiding each other's gaze and not saying a thing. Then after what had seemed like a small eternity, Merlin came in from the bed room.  
"We've cleaned the wound. There's no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine" he said as he walked up to them.

Tristan's face lit up. "Thank you, Merlin, you and your mother for everything you've done for her."  
Merlin nodded and then went to see if his mother needed him.

After another silence, Arthur finally steeled himself to say out loud what had troubled him the whole day: "I'm sorry I brought this...misfortune upon you."  
"Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde."

Thinking of Gwen, Arthur replied: "Then you're richer than you know."

The whole time, Merlin was anxious. Agravaine and his men would be upon them very soon. And although he really tried to enjoy the company of his mother, he wasn't really there, his thoughts were going round in circles. And of course, his mother noticed.

"What is it, Merlin?" she asked quietly.

Shaking his head, he replied: "It's complicated. I'm not sure I did the right thing bringing them all here."

"Whatever it is that worries you, it's good to have you home, Merlin."

"I'm so sorry it's been so long."  
"I understand how it is, your life in Camelot. I worry about you sometimes. The dangers you must face."

Merlin looked at her and smiled sadly: "Mother, I don't want you to worry."

Hunith returned his smile: "I can't help it. It's what mothers do."

They fell silent as they walked back to their home.  
"Merlin, I know you'd rather not talk of it, but is there a chance I can help?" Hunith turned to her son as they reached the door.

Merlin was about to say no out of habit, but then he thought better of it.

"I fear that Arthur and I are being followed. They'll probably come here and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Do you think you could get everyone to hide for tonight somewhere safe?"

"Don't worry, Merlin. I think I'll manage. You know, your mother's word has some weight in this village. Leave it to me" she said happily. Then she turned and went to talk to the others while Merlin entered the house where he grew up.

Hunith was back an hour later. She smiled at Merlin as she entered but she didn't say anything. But from the sparkle in her eyes Merlin could tell that she had been successful.

_One thing less I need to worry about then_, he thought. Arthur and Tristan were sitting at the table, saying nothing to each other. Isolde was sitting close by the fire wrapped in a warm blanket. Her cheeks had regained their natural rosy colour and she was recovering very well. Hunith sat down next to her and inquired after her condition. Merlin smiled as he took the scene in. It was all so peaceful – too peaceful to last, as he had to find. He looked out of the small window. And then he saw the Southrons' torches surrounding the village. He stood up hastily.

"Agravaine. He's found us!" he said turning to the others trying to sound surprised.

The others jumped to their feet and joined Merlin at the window. Together they watched as Agravaine and his men entered the village. They went from house to house but nobody was there which seemed to confuse them.

"We need to get out of here quickly" Arthur whispered.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asked, casting a worried glance to Isolde.

"'Round the back" Merlin said while leading them out of the house. He waited for them to leave, then he turned to his mother.

"Go and hide with the others. It's going to get dangerous and I want you to be safe."

"You know that is actually my part" Hunith replied with a forced smile as she hugged him good-bye. "Be careful, my son." Then she hurried away towards the forest.

Merlin watched as she disappeared in the darkness, then he turned his attention towards Agravaine again. With a flash of gold in his eyes, he set a cart rolling toward him.  
"Bæl on bryne!" he whispered. His eyes glowed again and the cart burst into flames. Then he ran to follow the others, knowing that Agravaine and the Southrons would be at their heels soon enough.

He caught up with them just as they were approaching the mouth of cave tunnels.  
"I'll cover our tracks, you keep going!" Merlin said and turned around. Then he waited until the others were out of ear shot. Then he threw his head back and called out in dragon tongue: "_O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro_!"  
Without waiting for Kilgharrah, he headed for the caves. Just as he entered, he could hear the great dragon swooping down on Agravaine and his men.

"Did you lose them?" Arthur greeted him. The worry in his voice was clearly audible.  
"It's safe" he replied confidently.

But Arthur was not really convinced: "You sure?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't change, does it?"

"Can you two leave your banter for later when we have more time for it?" Tristan cut in. He was supporting Isolde who leaned heavily on him

"Right. Which way now, Merlin?" Arthur asked as they reached the point where the tunnel split into two.

Merlin hesitated as he tried to remember which tunnel he chose the last time. Arthur noticed and shot him a worried look.

"I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels" he said sceptically.

"I did. Just- it could be that way."

"Or it could be that way."

"No, it's definitely this one" Merlin said and walked on purposefully.

Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered: "That's very reassuring."

Arthur and Merlin led their party through the caves. Then Isolde tripped and would have fallen if Tristan and Merlin hadn't caught her. She gave them a thankful smile and leaning on both of them they carried on with Arthur taking the lead.  
"So you're Arthur's servant?" Tristan asked quietly as they continued walking.

"Yes, I saved his life and this kind of was my reward" Merlin replied with a smile.

"And does he always treat you like this? I mean, not showing any appreciation at all?"

"Appreciation is not his strongest point."

"So why do you stick with him?"

"He's my king." _And my friend_, he added mentally.

Tristan snorted contemptuously. "I can't say I've detected many kingly qualities so far."

Arthur flinched but walked on pretending not to have heard.

Merlin shook his head slowly. "Well, maybe you don't know him."

Merlin couldn't remember for how long they had been walking through this seemingly endless tunnel when they suddenly heard some noise behind them.

"I thought you said we'd lost them" Arthur whispered angrily.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I had."

"It won't take long for them to catch us" Tristan said.

"I'll go back. Create a diversion." Merlin said and headed back through the tunnel. But Arthur grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't. You keep going, I'll catch up later."

"Merlin...don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" Merlin gave him a confident smile and then left. As he looked back, he caught Arthur's worried glance. Arthur nodded and then followed Tristan and Isolde further into the tunnels while Merlin hurried along the tunnel wall towards the Southrons. As he reached another side tunnel, he could hear them close by. _So here we go again_¸ he thought. He took a deep breath, then stepped around the corner to face them.

"OH, HELLO!" he said and rushed off into the other tunnel, followed closely by Agravaine and his men.

The tunnel was of course a dead end.

"Merlin. Merlin?" he could hear Agravaine's voice close. Slowly, he turned round to face the traitor who had brought so much suffering over Arthur and Camelot.

"Where's Arthur?" Agravaine asked confidently.

Merlin shook his head slightly.

"Be careful" Merlin said in a low, threatening voice. He could see that Agravaine was confused. He looked around the cave searching for a trap or something. As he could not find any, he turned to Merlin again.

"What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?"

Merlin shifted his weight, so that he had a more secure stand.

"Tell me. Now. Or I'll have to kill you" Agravaine's voice became more heated.

Merlin shook his head sadly. He knew where this had to end. But he simply said: "I don't think so."

Agravaine stepped towards Merlin. Merlin threw all of them back with a flash of his eyes. He didn't even need a spell for that. He just let his magic run free. As Agravaine came to his senses again, Merlin stepped forward and looked down. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. He had no choice. Then he raised his head nobly to look Agravaine in the eyes.  
"You have magic" Agravaine gaped.

"I was born with it" Merlin replied defiantly.

Agravaine tried to get to his feet as he realised something.

"So it's you. You're Emrys." His expression was a mixture of disbelief and amusement, but also fears.

"That is what the druids call me."

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side" Agravaine chuckled. "How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

"You and I are not alike, Agravaine. You have allied yourself with Morgana who only out of selfish motives and hurt pride wants to take the throne of Camelot for herself. I have seen what she and her hatred have done to the people. Innocent people have suffered. I want no part in this" Merlin said heatedly.

Then he raised his hand to strike with his magic. Agravaine's smug smile had faded during Merlin's speech. He held his hands up in submission, but Merlin knew better than to fall for it. He lowered his hand a little bit though.  
That was the moment Agravaine had been waiting for. He whipped out a knife with his other hand to attack Merlin, but Merlin raised both hands and blasted Agravaine backwards, his eyes flashing golden. He was dead the moment he hit the ground. Merlin took a deep breath then hurried after the others.

He had reached the point where he had separated from the others when he heard noise coming from before him.

And then, out of the blue there was Arthur standing in front of him with his sword drawn, ready to attack. As he recognised Merlin, he lowered his sword and smiled briefly.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" he asked trying to mask his anxiety with briskness.

"Were you worried about me?"

"No. I was making sure we weren't being followed." Arthur always had been a bad liar.

"You came back to look for me."

"All right, it's true. I came back because you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Really?" Merlin knew how hard it had been for Arthur to admit that, but he couldn't resist to tease.

Arthur turned around and walked off, mumbling: "Don't be stupid, Merlin."

Merlin smiled contentedly and followed him.

* * *

**What do you think? Next chapter is already in the making. Hope to update soon!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Sword in the Stone

**We're reaching the climax of the battle for Camelot. Next up are my favourite scenes from season 4, with some slight variations. Hope you enjoy it!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Sword in the Stone**

Merlin led the group out of the tunnels on the other side of the mountains. Tristan was supporting Isolde, who was gradually recovering. They stopped at a nearby clearing to make plans.

"So, where now?" Tristan asked.

"To the plains beyond the mountains" was Arthur's short answer.  
Tristan's eyebrows shot up. "You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons."

"Well, maybe we could find somewhere here. A house where we could rest" Isolde suggested meekly.  
"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbours us. We need to travel back towards Camelot" Merlin said definitively.

However, it was clear that Arthur didn't want to. Merlin understood why. He didn't want to return to the people whom in his opinion he had caused to suffer. Because he believed himself to be a weak king. Merlin sighed inwardly. There was a lot to be done before the man who was standing in front of him full of self-doubt and an equally high amount of self-indulgence would turn out to be the Once and Future King who would unite the lands of Albion and bring about a golden era of peace.  
"Arthur, we need to reach the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while" Merlin continued. He could see Arthur's unwillingness, but he didn't give him the time to object. "If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding."

"I know which I'd do. You're the king, Arthur. You're our leader..." Tristan said with hardly hidden sarcasm in the last bit.  
Heaving a sigh, Arthur gave in. "All right. Forest of Essetir it is." It sounded more like 'To hell with you.'

Meanwhile Gwen and Lancelot were heading to the same destination. They had barely spoken a word with each other since their kiss at the river. Lancelot strode on, only occasionally looking back at her, making sure she was all right. After a while Gwen broke the silence.

"Lancelot, we need to talk."

"What about, Mylady?" he asked with marked civility.

"About what happened last night. You can't just ignore it. We need to talk about it."

He turned on his heel to face her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why? What good would it do?"

Gwen's eyes widened with disbelief. "What do you suggest? Don't you think we should find out what it meant?"

"What is there to find out? We both were worried about the others and tried to calm each other. That's all that was there."

"You're serious? Do you honestly want to tell me that there was nothing more behind it?"

"Guinevere, please. You are Arthur's wife."

"I am well aware of that" Gwen said emphatically.

"So why do you want me to say something that would destroy everything? Can't you just leave it?" Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked on.

Gwen sighed heavily and followed him.

Arthur, Merlin, Tristan and Isolde reached the forest's edge by nightfall. Isolde and Merlin were setting up camp while Arthur and Tristan were collecting firewood.

"Well, well, look at you. First you go back to rescue your servant, now you're getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about you, is there?" Tristan made no secret out of his contempt for Arthur.  
"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve to be king" Arthur replied weakly.  
"Well, that's all right, 'cause you're not. Not anymore" Tristan cruelly pointed out and returned to the camp with a heap of wood.  
Tristan's last words hit Arthur hard. He knew it was true of course. He was no longer king. He was "nothing special". Maybe he had never been special; maybe all those who had betrayed him knew that; maybe they had been right to challenge his rule; and maybe Camelot was better off without him. Heavy-heartedly, he returned to the camp as well.  
The fire was burning brightly. Tristan and Isolde taken their usual sleeping position, curled up in each other's arms, at one end of the clearing while Arthur was leaning against a tree opposite them. He had crossed his arms before his chest and was obviously brooding over something when Merlin came up to him.

"Come on, I'll take watch" he said while sitting down next to Arthur.

As he didn't react in any way, Merlin spoke again: "Arthur, what's the matter? Don't listen to Tristan, he doesn't know you."

"I trusted the wrong people" Arthur finally looked up. What Merlin saw bore only very little resemblance to the man Merlin had become friends with.

He shook his head dismissively. "They betrayed you. That wasn't your fault."  
Arthur snorted contemptuously. "No. I was a fool. I misjudged everyone...my uncle...Morgana. Every decision I've made was wrong."  
"You are being too hard on yourself."  
"I should be more discerning, wise...a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."  
"You're not. You're a worthy king."

Arthur weakly shook his head. "I'm good with a sword. That's all."  
"Your people love you" Merlin tried to encourage him.

"Most of them are dead. Thanks to me" Arthur blocked off that attempt.

"No, most of them escaped. They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that."  
Arthur stood up and turned his back on Merlin. He looked over his shoulder and said: "Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king." Then he walked away, not reacting to Merlin's calls.  
Merlin watched him disappear, shaking his head in worry. He knew what he had to do now. He too got up and left the camp.

When he was far enough away, he called Kilgharrah.

"_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes_! _Erkheo_!"  
After a few moments, the Great Dragon arrived together with Aithusa. They had already waited for him to call, he realised. Kilgharrah smiled down on him, while Aithusa who had grown a fair amount since he had last seen her, was jumping around him, excited to see him again. Then she calmed down a little and nudged him in the side. He crouched down so his face was on an equal level as hers and stroked her head, which she answered with purring contentedly. Merlin smiled and stood up again.

"Well, thank you. You saved us all" he said facing Kilgharrah.  
"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril" Kilgharrah replied ominously as usual.

Merlin sighed: "It still is, I fear."  
"What is troubling you, young warlock?"

"It's Arthur. He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people; he believes he no longer deserves to be king."

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock, for you and you alone can restore the king's faith."

"I know. That's why I've summoned you. The people who fled Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?"  
"I am a dragon. I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Well then, we have no time to lose!"

Early the next morning, Merlin woke Arthur.  
Grumpily, he stirred.

"What?" he asked annoyed.  
"There's something I need to show you." Merlin replied ominously.

Then he walked off. Arthur hastily grabbed his sword and followed.

"Where are the others? Tristan and Isolde, I mean" Arthur asked as he had caught up with Merlin.

"They are all ready there. So hurry up."

"This had better be good because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games" Arthur mumbled ill-humoured.  
"I was thinking about last night and how you were saying how you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy king."

"_Shoddy_?" Arthur cried out in indignation.

"All right, _shabby_" Merlin conceded with an innocent smile.

"Thanks."  
"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories" he said disparaging.

Merlin started to lose his patience. "For once in your life, just...listen."  
Arthur held up his hands in defeat, signalling him to continue.

Merlin inclined his head slightly as if to sarcastically thank Arthur for his permission. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."  
"Bruta."

"You know the story."

"Yes, ever child in Camelot does. Can I go back to bed now?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"No. Because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard."

Arthur raised his eyebrow sceptically.  
"When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."  
Arthur stopped. "Are you making this up?"

"Of course not."  
Merlin kept walking, leaving Arthur to ponder if this could be true. After a while Arthur came running up to him.

"All right. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?" he asked.

"Well, history isn't really your strong point, is it?" Merlin replied with his typical wide grin.  
"And where is this rock?"

"Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge, but...I've managed to find it."  
"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life" Arthur exclaimed  
"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin asked indignantly.

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."  
Merlin's grin widened as he pointed ahead. "What's that then?"  
Arthur followed Merlin's direction. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the clearing in front of them was a huge rock which was surrounded by a ray of soft golden sunlight shining through the green canopy. And into its centre a sword was thrust. They walked closer and to Arthur's surprise a crowd of knights and peasants appeared out of the forest, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwen among them. Tristan and Isolde stood a little apart. Arthur glanced back at him and saw Merlin's proud expression.  
"What the hell are you playing at?" he muttered under his breath. He was nervous. Very.  
"I'm proving that you are their leader and their king" Merlin replied, the smile vanishing from his face. He was completely earnest now.

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone" Arthur said. He paused after every word as if he doubted that Merlin was in his right mind.  
"And you're going to pull it out" Merlin said unimpressed.  
"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot."

Arthur looked back at the crowd of people surrounding the sword in the stone. His heart sank.

"Do you want me to look like a fool?" he whispered angrily.  
"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."  
Submitting he drew his sword and stuck it in the ground.  
"You better be right about this" he sighed as he began approaching the stone.

He walked slowly always eyeing both the sword and the crowd carefully. As he reached the stone, he looked up at the crowd hesitantly. He placed both hands on the hilt and tried to pull it up. Naturally, the sword didn't budge an inch.  
"You have to believe, Arthur" Merlin called from behind him.  
Arthur started trembling with the effort, but still the sword didn't move. Merlin looked at the crowd as Arthur struggled.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king" he said. He saw that Arthur had let go of the sword, so he continued more imploringly: "Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way."  
Arthur looked from Merlin to the sword again and repositioned himself. This time he only placed one hand on the sword hilt and closed his eyes with Merlin watching closely. He knew this was it. The moment had come.  
"Have faith."  
Lifting his chin, Arthur took a deep breath, willing himself to believe. Discreetly, Merlin's eyes glowed and the stone released the sword. Arthur pulled it out and stared at it. He was as much in awe as the people of Camelot who had been watching all this in utter silence. But now, there was nothing to stop them. Taking up Sir Leon's cry, everybody in the clearing repeated the shout: "Long live the king!"

Gwen ran up to Arthur, smiling over her whole face. He returned her smile and embraced her tightly. Softly he kissed her. "You did it, my love" Gwen whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Merlin smiled contentedly. The hardest part was done, although the one before them was still hard enough.

Arthur was a different person now. He was full of optimism and thirst of action. He had summoned the knights who had escaped Morgana, Gwen and Merlin as well as Tristan and Isolde to a meeting to make plans. The others, he was content to see, had already begun to scout out the situation in Camelot.

"What about the drawbridge?" he asked.  
"Well manned, Sire" Leon replied.

"As are the northern gates" Percival added.  
"The battlements on the south side?" Arthur wasn't at all discouraged.

"Arthur, even if we can get inside, she has an army" Lancelot interjected.  
"And we have, what? A few hundred?" Arthur asked.

"And they still outnumber us" Percival said.  
"Yeah, but only three to one." His optimism proved contagious.

They exchanged a knowing smile.  
"And do you think they'll fight?" Isolde asked curiously.

"Well, they'll fight for Arthur" Gwen replied resolutely.

"It's not me they have to fight for. It's for Camelot" Arthur said.

"No, Arthur. It is you that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you" Leon affirmed.

"And I" Percival and Lancelot said almost simultaneously.

"And I" Merlin joined in.  
"And I" Gwen concluded.

With a smile, Arthur drew Excalibur and raised it.

"Into the mouth of hell it is" he exclaimed.

Later the evening, the preparations were fully on. Everybody was sharpening their blades or polishing other bits of armour. Gwen was carrying blankets for the children, Leon, Percival and Lancelot were giving instructions to their officers. Isolde was tending to her wounded arm when Tristan came up to her and gave her a bunch of flowers and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes sparkled.  
"What's this for?" she asked.  
Tristan shrugged his shoulders and went away again. Isolde caught Lancelot's forlorn expression. Realising her glance upon him, he quickly turned away. He was watching Gwen from behind a tree as Isolde approached him.  
"Never give up hope. Love is stronger than anything" she said  
Lancelot scoffed with a sad smile.

"There is no hope in my case" he ascertained.  
Sympathetically, she placed her hand on his arm. "There always is. Believe me."  
He smiled sadly at her kindness and glanced back at Gwen, who was talking to some of the people.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin were inspecting some of the weapons.

"You all right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Arthur didn't sound too convincing though.

"Do you think there are too many of them?"  
"Southrons are men like you and me. Men we can fight. But Morgana..." Arthur shook his head. "Her power is so great and we've got nothing to answer it with."

Merlin smiled knowingly. "I never finished Gaius's story."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur exclaimed: "Not now, Merlin, please."

"Will you just listen?" Merlin put his hands on his hips.

With a sigh, Arthur lowered his head in acquiescence.  
"When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day it would be freed again at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is you, Arthur."

Arthur frowned, as he saw Merlin' smile.

"You're making this up" he announced convinced.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders: "Why would I do that? Your head's already as big as your waist. I believe it, though. And I believe in you. I always have."  
"Thank you, Merlin."

Now all Merlin had to do was to block Morgana's magic. He sneaked into the castle, which was ridiculously easy. Inside, he had transformed into his old self. He was hurrying through the corridors to Morgana's rooms which were actually Arthur's. Taking out the couple of guards who dared to get in his way with a flash of his magic, he finally made it there. Producing a poppet from his bag, he began enchanting it.

"_Ontende_ _eallne_ _þæs_ _drycræftes_ _hire_ _awæge_!"  
The poppet's head burst into flames. Merlin smiled and laughed as the spell whispered magic.

Unseen, he made it out of Camelot, transformed back and returned to the camp.

The battle for Camelot could now truly begin!

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 14: For the Love of Camelot

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. Somehow, I'm in some kind of flow, so here's the next chapter! The battle for Camelot!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: For the love of Camelot!**

The night had been very short. Merlin had fallen into some sort of waking slumber. So he didn't notice Arthur coming up to him, until the latter snapped his fingers in front of his face. Merlin startled up.  
"Wakey, wakey. You look like you've been up half the night" Arthur said with a smile.  
"I was. Couldn't sleep" Merlin replied smiling as well.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you had faith in me?"  
Merlin inclined his head in mock scepticism. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
Arthur shrugged with a smile and walked away to give orders to his knights. As he was talking to Leon, Lancelot and Percival, he saw Tristan and Isolde trying to catch his eye. He excused himself and went over to them.

"This is where we say goodbye" he said offering his hand.

Tristan exchanged a look with Isolde before he addressed him: "Arthur, all my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men, but you've shown yourself to be different."

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair, and for that reason, we would like to fight at your side" Isolde joined in.  
Arthur was speechless. He had never thought that Tristan who so obviously disapproved of him would fight for him.

"I'd be honoured to have you at my side. We'll stand together as equals" he said finally.

Isolde nodded and they shook hands.

The Battle for Camelot was fierce. Arthur fought at the first front and everywhere he came, he could see the confidence and trust in their eyes. Percival and Leon led a small group to the dungeons to free the others and bring them to safety, while Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin, Gwen, Tristan and Isolde fought their way to the throne room. Together they rounded the last corner to find six Southrons guarding the great doors.  
"One each. Pick your man. On me!" Arthur whispered. Then he charged.  
As Arthur struck down the one he had been fighting, he turned to Merlin who had just finished off his.

"You know, this thing's not bad" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Merlin nodded approvingly: "Thought you might like it."

One by one the guards had fallen to their blows and they were now preparing to enter the throne room.  
"Ready?" Arthur asked, looking each of them in the eye. They nodded and with a cry of "For the love of Camelot!" they stormed the room. They stopped short when they found only Morgana who was lounging on the throne and Alvarr standing next to her.

"Welcome, dear brother. It's been far too long" Morgana smirked evilly as she arose and walked towards the group.

Merlin kept a close eye on her, preparing himself to intervene when necessary.

"I apologise if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."  
Morgana stopped in the middle and waited for Arthur who approached her slowly. He raised Excalibur with an open hand to show that he didn't want to attack her, and she watched him warily until he places the sword in his belt.

"What happened to you Morgana?" Arthur asked softly as he reached her.

"I grew up."

Their eyes met and the regret and the hurt were apparent in both their faces.  
"I thought we were friends."

Morgana scuffed: "As did I. But alas, dear brother, we were both wrong."

The moment was broken and she was back to the vengeful self she had become.  
Arthur was, however, not yet willing to give up.

"You can't blame me for my father's sins" he said firmly.

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think."

"Nor are you."  
The last comment angered the sorceress. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now" she almost spit out.

Arthur unsheathed Excalibur, which caused Morgana to laugh one of her evil laughs.

"Your blades cannot stop me."

Raising her arm before her she shouted: "_Hleap_ _on_ _bæc_!"

Yet nothing happened. It was clear that Morgana had not expected this. Panic was gripping her and it was clearly audible in her voice as she tried the spell again.

_The poppet is doing its work_, Merlin thought happily. Not that he had had any doubts but he had learned that the future was a sensitive construct which could alter its course quite easily in many, mostly unexpected ways.

"Not so powerful now, my lady" Arthur said and charged.  
Alvarr drew his sword as well and shoved Morgana out of the way, signalling her to flee. Looking back at him with fear and panic in her eyes, she ran off.

"After her!" Arthur shouted as he paraded a blow Alvarr had directed at his head.  
Gwen and Merlin chased after Morgana while more Southrons entered the council chamber from behind. They were fended off by Lancelot, Tristan and Isolde, while Arthur continued his fight with Alvarr.

Morgana had left behind a trail of destruction and death as she had made her way through the corridors of Camelot. Gwen cautiously turned a corner, closely followed by Merlin, to find Morgana facing her. Gwen immediately crouched into a fighting stance. Morgana smirked and crossed over to her. As their blades met, the two former friends stood eye in eye with each other.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Gwen asked. Her voice was strained from the exertion.

"You took my place on the throne of Camelot! It is rightfully mine and I will never allow you to take it from me! If I have to kill you, I'll do it!" Morgana's voice came out as pressed as Gwen's. They scattered apart and Morgana charged again.  
Magic or not, Morgana had always been better with a sword. Gwen stood hardly any change. After a couple more charges and withdrawals, Morgana had disarmed her. She stepped forward to kill Gwen, but Merlin send her flying backwards with a flash of magic. With a cry from Morgana, the earth trembled and part of the ceiling collapsed with a blast and lots of black smoke, very much it had done the last time Morgana had been forced to concede defeat. As the trembling died down and the smoke cleared, Merlin approached Gwen.

"You all right?" he asked softly.

Gwen nodded. They both looked where Morgana had been a minute ago only to find her gone.

"What happened?" Gwen asked worriedly.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But we should get back to Arthur and the others."

The fights in the throne room were still ongoing. Alvarr had inflicted some severe cuts on Arthur. Tristan was fighting a Southron near the main door while Isolde and Lancelot were taking on one together.  
Alvarr landed another blow on Arthur's knee, which buckled at the impact. Just as Gwen and Merlin entered, Alvarr raised his sword to perform the final blow.

"Good-bye, Arthur Pendragon" he said smilingly as he was bringing down the sword on Arthur's head. However, he never finished the blow, as Isolde blocked it and took up the fight. Angrily, Alvarr turned to face her and rain blow after blow on her forcing her backwards until she stumbled over one of the corpses. Before he could kill her, Lancelot stepped in.

"You'll be the one to say good-bye to" Lancelot said through gritted teeth as he charged. This time Alvarr had found his superior. Lancelot disarmed him and put him at his sword's point. Alvarr's eyes widened with horror. Slowly he raised his arms in defeat. Nodding Lancelot lowered his sword and stepped away. Alvarr tried to use this moment to throw a knife which was hidden in his boot at him, but before he could even manage to take a swing, Lancelot had run him through with his sword. Alvarr collapsed and as Lancelot removed his sword, he dropped dead to the floor. Meanwhile, Tristan had finished of the last Southron. As he realised what danger Isolde had been in, he rushed over to her and covered her in his embrace.

"The nightmare is over" Arthur said relieved.

The doors opened to reveal Guinevere dressed in a rich, purple and gold gown, walking down the aisle between the knights and courtiers of Camelot. Guinevere kneeled on the daïs before Arthur who smiled down at her. A man brought the queen's crown to Arthur on a pillow. Taking it, Arthur stepped forward and proclaimed: "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."  
Arthur put the crown on her head. Lifting her gaze, she smiled up at him as he took her hand to lead her up on the daïs. As she stood beside him, he raised his voice again: "Long live the queen!"

Everybody in the throne room took up that call.

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

As the noise had died down, Arthur said: "We would not stand here today if it wasn't for the people of Camelot. Each and every one of you has contributed to defeat Morgana once more. We have shown her what we are capable of. Not due to superior weaponry or tactics. No. We have defeated her because we believe in love, loyalty, friendship. These are the values that are the foundation of Camelot. And I want to take this day to honour two people who embody them truly. Tristan and Isolde, would you please come here" Arthur said. The two of them looked a little confused but did as he had asked. As they stepped before the daïs, the hall again erupted with applause. Arthur raised his right hand and the noise died down immediately.

Nodding gracefully, Arthur said: "Kneel down, both of you." Then he unsheathed his sword.

"Arise, Sir Tristan, Knight of Camelot" Arthur said while touching Tristan's right shoulder with his sword. Then he moved on to Isolde, repeating the ceremony. "Arise, Lady Isolde, Knight of Camelot."

* * *

**I love Tristan and Isolde and I was really disappointed at how little the series dealt with them. They were in two episodes, then they killed off Isolde and Tristan just disappeared without any details as to what has happened to him. So I decided to change that. From the next chapter on, I will go away from the series as I really didn't like season 5. Hope you enjoyed this one and stay tuned for the next update which I promise will be soon, although not so soon as this one!**


	16. Chapter 15: Lancelot du Lac

**Sorry that this took so long, but it is my longest chapter so far. And my most original, I dare say :-) There are a lot of things in this chapter that I have planned some time ago, so I'm really excited about how you like it! BTW you're in for a surprise at the end of this chapter and I want to ask a favour of you. But first:**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lancelot du Lac**

It had taken long to rebuild the city. Signs of the great battle for Camelot were still visible all around, yet Merlin knew from experience that it took more than a lousy attack to destroy it. He had come to understand that Camelot wasn't just a city build of stone. It was her people who constituted this amazing city. And as long as there was a single one prepared to stand up for the values Camelot had come to represent, it would never fall. Morgana would never understand that.

Merlin heaved a sigh as he returned from one of his countless errands. In addition to his duties to Arthur, which he had refused to lay down even temporarily, he had also taken up Gaius's position for as long as he was still recovering. Gwen was a great help in that respect. She had numerous experiences and her presence had a calming effect on their patients. And then of course, he still had to find time to spend with Aithusa. Merlin was impressed how fast the little dragon was growing – he only reached up to her shoulder by now. He hardly knew when he should be able to sleep. He considered accepting Arthur's offer of being release of his servant duties as – as Arthur put it – 'reward for loyal and important service to the kingdom'. But a couple of weeks later, life had taken up its usual ways; everybody settled back in; Gaius had made a full recovery as had most of the other wounded and could go back to being the court physician which was a great relief for Merlin. Although he had found it very gratifying to be able to help people, he was happy to go back to protecting Arthur. Gwaine and Elyan had been able to return to their knightly duties as well; what they had had to experience while being Morgana's prisoners still hang like a dark cloud over them, but Merlin was convinced that with time – and ale, at least in Gwaine's case – they would be able to shake these memories off. Gwen still had a bit of trouble adjusting to her new role as Queen of Camelot, especially with being called 'Madame' or 'Mylady' – a practise which she had forbidden to Merlin and her friends. Isolde was of great help in that respect. In addition to her duties as a knight of Camelot, she always found time to spend at Gwen's side. The two of them had become close friends. Tristan and Isolde had settled in fairly well. Although they would scarcely admit it, they liked to settle down, not having to be on the run from both tax collectors and King Marc's – Isolde's husband's – men. They had, however, decided to make a big secret out of their past.

"It's to protect them, us, this new life we're building" Isolde had told Tristan who had a guilty conscience about keeping back such vital information. "It will be all right, my love. He won't find us here, I promise. And it's no use worrying them."

Lancelot, however, had a rough time. He was repeating his kiss with Gwen at the river over and over again in his head. He knew this wasn't a good idea; it would only increase his suffering, but it seemed inevitable. He was watching her all the time. He barely let it show – or so he thought.

"Merlin, I'm worried about Lancelot. He's not been himself since Morgana's last attack" Gwaine said, bursting into Merlin's chamber one day. Merlin looked up. Of course, he had noticed too. Luckily for Lancelot, Arthur was rather insensitive and oblivious. That's how Merlin's magic had evaded his attention for over seven years now after all.

"It's almost as if he were a different person. This is not the Lancelot I know. He's inattentive, melancholic and bad-tempered all the time. When he believes himself unobserved, he's following the Queen with almost desperate looks. He's shying away from company. Do you think he's" Gwaine lowered his voice: "under some spell or enchantment?"

"I fear not" Merlin answered.

"Why do you fear that? Wouldn't it be good if this wasn't... you know, magic."

"If it was, then I could be sure I would be able to find a way to deal with it." Merlin sighed. Could there never be peace in Camelot? If it wasn't some magical creature attacking, it would be mercenaries or enemy armies or another plot of Morgana's. Wasn't it enough that they had only recently defeated Morgana and her alliance of evil? No, of course it wasn't. It somehow never was. To make sure they didn't get bored, Lancelot had taken it upon himself to jeopardize all the effort they had taken to restore the peace.

"So you actually believe that he has feelings for the Queen? That he would do something like this to Arthur, his friend and king?" Gwaine asked with raised eyebrows.

"Lancelot has had feelings for Gwen long before Arthur had even noticed her other than that she was Morgana's maid."

"But do you think he would snub Arthur like that?"

Merlin heaved a sigh: "I don't know, but they say love makes you do strange things." He didn't want to, but his thoughts wandered inevitably back to an event which had happened four years ago in the tunnels underneath Camelot. _Freya_. He closed his eyes in pain. He had been prepared to give up his friends, his home, and even his destiny just to be with her. But destiny had had other plans. The memories were still incredibly hurtful.

"What is it, mate?" Gwaine asked. His voice sounded really worried. So Merlin quickly opened his eyes again and forced a smile.

"Let's say, I know what Lancelot is going through, choosing between his love and his loyalty." He shook his head to clear it of the dark melancholy cloud that had appeared with the thoughts about Freya. "I'll talk to him. This has to stop; he's putting the kingdom into danger."

It was however not until a couple of days later that Merlin was able to find some time to have this heart-to-heart talk with his friend. A patrol had returned from the northern border and the news it had brought had got the whole city into a state. Morgana had been seen.

"Where?" Arthur asked at the emergency council meeting.

"She was crossing the border at Caerfyrddin. She was severely wounded; she could barely walk upright and losing blood from a cut on her side. But she still had the power to kill five of my men, Sire" the captain replied.

Arthur nodded, deep in thought.

"Well, if she's in such a state, she won't even make it very far" Gwaine mused. He didn't try to hide his contempt for her. The weeks as her prisoner had been a living hell.

"You can't kill a High Priestess with an ordinary sword" Merlin muttered. Then he flinched.

"How come you are so knowledgeable?" Arthur looked at him with one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Merlin tried to think on his feet. "Ehm... I read a book?" he offered half-heartedly. Arthur hadn't believed him the last time he had come up with that excuse and he had little reason to think it would be any different this time. And he was right.

"A book?" Arthur repeated incredulous.

"He is right, Sire. A mortal blade cannot kill a High Priestess" Gaius joined in before Arthur had a chance to question him further. "I doubt that we have seen the last of her, Sire. But even a High Priestess needs time to recover, even more so from such severe injuries. I dare say she won't attack any time soon."

"I hope you're right, Gaius." Arthur said while standing up. "We'll double the patrol at the northern border, just in case, though."

"A book?" Gaius hissed as he left the room with Merlin. Merlin shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Do you want to get caught? You need to be more careful, Merlin. When will you learn that?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"When are you ever?" Gaius asked. There was a hint of a smile in his face but Gaius seemed older than usual. Of course, the ordeal in the dungeons had taken its toll on him. Merlin smiled encouragingly at him.

"I'll do my best to mend, Gaius." Then he dashed off.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after him, but he didn't get an answer.

Merlin had seen Lancelot heading for the lower town. Maybe he could catch up with him and persuade him to take a walk with him along the forest edge. Lancelot made his way to the _Rising Sun_, a place which he had started frequenting shortly after the recapture of Camelot. _To drown his broken heart_¸ Merlin thought.

"Lancelot!" he called out before the knight could enter the pub.

Lancelot stopped with a start and turned around. Merlin jogged up to him.

"How about go for a walk with me for a little while?" Merlin asked as innocently as possible.

"Well..." Merlin could tell Lancelot was thinking of a reason to decline. Yet, he couldn't find one. So he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

Side by side they left the citadel. Neither of them was in the mood for talking. Lancelot was losing himself in his melancholic thoughts while Merlin was plucking up all his courage to begin the conversation he actually didn't want to conduct. With a sigh, he steeled himself and turned to his friend.

"Lancelot, you know that you have to stop this. You are threatening the peace of the kingdom" he said facing him.

Lancelot ignored his gaze and looked sternly straight on.

"I cannot change how I feel about her" he replied after a while.

"I understand that, Lancelot, I really do. But you must not act on these feelings."

"I act on them by feeling them, Merlin! Do you think I don't know what that means for me? For her? For Camelot? I cannot go on like this." Lancelot had stopped walking and finally turned to meet Merlin's gaze. "I will leave Camelot, Merlin. And I will ask her to come with me."

"Lancelot, you cannot be serious!" Merlin was genuinely shocked.

"Merlin, I have already lost her twice. I really tried to give up on her, you have to believe me. I wanted to stay loyal to him, because he is a good king and my friend. But it is just too hard. Seeing them together... It hurts too much. I love her, Merlin! She is my reason for living. She's the reason why I keep on fighting; she's my strength, courage, my everything. I can't just stand by and ignore what I feel for her!" he turned around, ready to leave.

"Lancelot, wait! Please, don't make me choose between you and him. You are my friend, Lancelot. But my priority is Arthur. You know I cannot let you do this. I have lost so many people I cared for and loved. I cannot lose another. Please, don't do this" Merlin said pleadingly.

"Try and stop me, then" Lancelot retorted coldly, as he walked off back to the castle.

_Why are you doing this to me? Why do I always have to sacrifice those I love for Camelot and the greater good?_

Frustrated Merlin walked on deeper into the woods and called for Kilgharra and Aithusa. The two of them were never far off these days. Merlin wanted them close to be able to protect Aithusa.

"What is it, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked gravely as he and the youngster landed on their preferred meeting point. Merlin told him.

"I know how hard this seems to you, Merlin, but you have to stop him. Guinevere is the Once and Future Queen and Arthur needs her by his side if he is to build the Albion we all strive for. Even if it means to sacrifice Lancelot."

Merlin pressed his eyes shut. He had known that the Great Dragon would say that. But he couldn't bring himself to accept the path that was laid out before him.

Aithusa slowly stretched her neck and pawed at his shoulder with her head.

"Merlin" she said.

Merlin looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. He had actually heard Aithusa's voice speaking actual words! Before now she had only uttered some sounds, not words. Her voice was beautiful, soft and dusky and it sent shivers down his spine. The not so little any more dragon looked at him and as his face broke into a huge grin, she began to happily jump around the clearing, repeating "Merlin" again and again.

"Aithusa, you can actually talk! This is wonderful!" Merlin beside himself with joy.

"Yes, I can, Merlin! Are you happy, Merlin?" she asked smilingly. She was enjoying every word she uttered.

"More than happy, my little one."

"I'm happy, too! It is a great moment in a dragon's life when they can speak with their dragonlord for the first time."

Merlin contentedly patted her head.

"I have to go" he announced after a while.

"Good luck, young warlock" Kilgharra said.

Aithusa rubbed her head against Merlin's arm.

"Be strong, Merlin. I know this seems hard but you and you alone know what to do" she said.

Heavy-heartedly Merlin left them, Aithusa's words still echoing in his mind. He returned to Camelot facing a difficult choice though actually he didn't really have one. It was as he had said to Lancelot: his highest priority was Arthur. And he would do anything to protect him – even if it meant that he had to betray another friend.

Lancelot had been pacing up and down his room. He was repeating Merlin's words over and over again in his head. On the one hand, Merlin was right, he had to concede. He shouldn't do it; it was not right to do it. But on the other hand, he didn't have a clue how he could go on if he didn't do it. So he wrote a short note and smuggled it into Gwen's chamber and placed it where she – and only she – would definitely find it. And then all he could do was to wait for the night to fall upon the castle.

He waited for her at the gallery above the council room. He had brought a small bundle which contained everything he wished to take along – he would leave tonight. He sat down with his back against one of the columns and waited for her. A while later, a figure appeared at the end of the gallery. Lancelot recognised her immediately and rose to meet her.

"Have you any idea how difficult it is for me to come here? What were you thinking? _You were right about the kiss. Meet me at the gallery of the council room by nightfall, I'll be waiting there for you. In love, Lancelot._ Are you insane? What if Arthur had found this?" Gwen whispered furiously waving the note in front of his eyes as she arrived.

"I'm sorry. But I had to. I needed to see you, speak to you. I love you, Guinevere. I have tried, I really have. But my feelings are still the same as they were ever since we first met" he replied and stepped forward reaching for her hand. "I'm leaving Camelot. Come with me" he whispered.

But Gwen shrunk back from him. "This is not fair, Lancelot" she said shaking her head in refusal.

"No, I know it isn't. But I couldn't leave Camelot – you – without telling you. I love you, Guinevere. I've loved you from the very first moment I saw you. Do you remember? I took your hand and kissed it."

"Please, stop it" Gwen was close to tears fighting hard to keep her composure.

"I cannot. My heart forces me to go on. I've loved you back then already. I left Camelot because I wanted to prove myself. Not only worthy to become a knight, but also worthy of your love. It was my first mistake. And then I met you again at Hengist's hall. I didn't dare to believe my eyes when I saw you there. You were dressed up as the lady I've always seen inside you. I was in a desolate state, but you pulled me out of it. You were the one that gave me hope, Guinevere. You showed me what I could be. And I wanted to be that man you saw in me. For you. But when I saw how Arthur loved you... I chose not to come in your way. That was my biggest mistake ever. I should not have left you again. I should have stayed by your side. I..."

"Stop it, Lancelot!" Gwen interrupted him heatedly. Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked at him pleadingly. "Why are you doing this to me? If you really loved me, you would accept that I chose Arthur. We were never meant to be, Lancelot. Time was never on our side. So please, let me remember you as you were. My friend and Arthur's loyal knight. Please, don't destroy all this. I cannot bear to lose your friendship."

"I don't want your friendship. I want you to be my lover!"

"You know that we can't be!"

Lancelot raised his chin rebelliously. "Tell me you don't love me and I will go away and never return."

Gwen looked him in the eyes. Then she lowered her submissively. "You know I can't say that. I do love you, Lancelot, and you will always hold a special place in my heart. But Arthur's the love of my life. I'm sorry to hurt you, but I chose him and I don't regret this choice. Because he loves me with all his heart, and I feel safe with him. I am happy. So happy I don't even have words to describe how. Can't you understand that?"

Lancelot cast down his eyes and fell silent.

"Lancelot?" Gwen whispered as she stepped closer.

Lancelot looked up, hurt and disappointment clearly visible in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "This is adieu, then. I will leave Camelot and you and Arthur in peace" he stated hoarsely.

"Lancelot, please, don't go. Camelot needs you. I need you. As my friend."

"No, that's not an option for me, Guinevere. There is no place for me in Camelot. There probably never was, definitely not anymore." He scoffed. "All my life, I wanted to become a knight and fight honourable battles against evil. But I can't stay, Guinevere. I can't spend the rest of my days longing for you, watching you and him together."

"I'm sorry" Gwen said with tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Me, too." Lancelot concluded gravely. "May I ask one last favour of you? One last kiss before I vanish out of your life?"

Gwen could no longer hold back the tears. So she let them run freely as she stepped up to Lancelot. Softly, he grabbed her face and pulled her near. He placed his lips on her gently and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment in all its details: her scent, her touch, the feeling of her lips on his, the warmth of her skin underneath his hand as it rested on her cheek. This kiss was the culmination of his love for Gwen and yet at the same time, it was its end as well. He knew he had to leave, he knew he was risking being seen by someone if he stayed any longer. But he couldn't tear himself away from her presence, not just now.

Arthur's angry shouting made them start apart. Arthur had drawn his sword and was charging, while Merlin was standing behind him, clearly feeling uncomfortable to be there.

Lancelot stepped away from Gwen and drew his sword to deflect Arthur's attack. Arthur renewed his charge more furiously.

"Arthur, please, let me explain…" Lancelot tried to say while he retreated to the back end of the gallery.

Arthur ignored him and rained blow after blow on him.

"Please! Stop it!" Gwen tried to intervene without success.

Arthur elbowed Lancelot in the stomach and took a swing with his sword for his head. Lancelot ducked in the last possible moment and blocked Arthur's sword with his own. The two fighters scattered apart. Lancelot lowered his sword to signal that he wasn't intent on fighting Arthur, but Arthur ignored him. With a yell, he charged Lancelot again. However, this time, Gwen stepped into his path, holding out her hands to separate the two of them. She fixed her eyes on Arthur.

"Please. This has to stop! Please. Please. Stop" she pleaded.

Arthur stopped, looking at her with hurt and betrayal written plainly in his eyes. Slowly, he lowered his sword.

The noise of the fight had attracted the night watch, Gwaine and Leon. They came running towards them, but stopped as they realised what was happening before them.

Arthur acknowledged their presence with a brief nod in Lancelot's direction.

"Arrest him for treason and lock him up in the dungeons. And someone escort my _wife_ to her chambers. She is under arrest" he said and then turned his back and walked away without looking at them anymore.

Leon had composed himself as the first and stepped before Lancelot, but avoided his gaze as he said: "I arrest you in the name of King Arthur of Camelot."

Lancelot closed his eyes and dropped his sword. He didn't put up any resistance as Leon grabbed his arm and led him away. Gwaine stood forlornly in the middle of the gallery, not knowing what to do.

"Go with Leon, I'll take Gwen to chambers" Merlin said.

Gwaine nodded and headed off to follow Leon and Lancelot.

"Merlin, please, you have to believe me, I didn't…" Gwen's voice tilted over and she looked down. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I know. I promise, I'll help you. But now come" he replied as he led her back to her rooms.

"How could they do this to me?" Arthur was pacing up and down in his chambers.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but Arthur grumbled on.

"It's probably been going on for months and daft, stupid Arthur wouldn't notice! You did. Everybody else probably as well. But not me. No, I had to make _her _my Queen and _him_ my knight."

"Arthur" Merlin cut in impatiently.

"What?" Arthur turned to face him. "Let me guess, now you tell me that I should pull myself together and behave like a king, right?"

"I wasn't going to say that" Merlin replied dryly. "But as you come up with the topic, you actually could pull yourself together."

"Very funny, Merlin."

"I do my best."

Arthur ran his hand across his face and then looked at Merlin. "I don't know what to do, Merlin. Please, help me. I mean, I know what I have to do, but I just can't. If this was a purely personal matter, I would challenge him, but she is my Queen and what they did is treason. I trusted them and they have betrayed me, just like Morgana and Agravaine."

"They are not like those two, Arthur. They made a mistake."

Arthur scoffed. "A mistake that in my father's day would have cost them their lives."

Merlin shook his head decisively. "You are not your father. Talk to her."

"I'm not sure I can face her."

"Well, you wanted my advice. And that's the only one you'll get from me, Sire."

It took Arthur a while to summon up all his courage to go and see Gwen. But he knew Merlin was right – although he would never admit it to him. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the guards in front of her door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on her door. At her calling, he opened it and entered. Gwen was looking expectantly at the door.

"Arthur" she whispered, then lowered her eyes.

A long silence followed in which neither of them met the other's gaze. Finally, Arthur looked up and asked softly: "What happened, Guinevere?"  
She tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words, so she just shook her head.  
"We were happy. I know we were happy."  
Gwen nodded painfully.  
"Do you love him? You've always loved him, haven't you?"

Shaking her head, she replied weakly: "No."

"And all those times you said you wanted to be with me?"

"I meant every word."  
Arthur made an angry step towards her and grabbed her arm, shaking her. "Then forgive me! Because I must be really stupid! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" he shouted. He inhaled deeply and let go of her. He stepped back and tried to calm himself.  
"Please, Arthur. You mean everything to me, Arthur...Once there was Lancelot, a long time ago. But I haven't considered him in that way for many years. I love you. Then he told me he wanted to leave Camelot. I thought I would never see him again, and...and then... he grabbed me and I just gave in. It was just a kiss. Please, Arthur, you have to believe me."

"It wasn't just a kiss. You betrayed my trust in you. You went behind my back and made a fool out of me. Have you any idea how I felt when I saw you there with him?"

Gwen pressed her hand to her face to hide her sobbing. "Yes, I have. I know exactly how you must have felt. Because I have felt the same."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Arthur replied stiffly.

"Do you really want me to go there? I love you, Arthur. All these years, I've waited for you. I watched you almost marrying, what was her name again? Elaina, wasn't it? I finally allowed myself to see that future you had promised me that day when you went into the tournament, the day we first kissed. But you didn't come to me then, did you? You were prepared to die for another woman. Still I stayed and waited for you, Arthur. I didn't leave you when your father wanted to execute me. I stayed, Arthur. Because I love you! I always have and I always will and there is nothing you or anyone else could do to change this."

Arthur stared at her blankly. Of course, he knew what they had been through, but having it retold to his face…

"All I've ever wanted is to be your queen. I still want to be your queen. That's why I declined Lancelot's offer to go with him."

"Guinevere…" Arthur's voice cracked. "I'm sorry. I… I should have trusted you."

"I'm sorry, too." Gwen walked over to him and gently touched his arm.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I need time, Guinevere. I love you with all my heart and I know we will make it through. But it will take a while."

"I don't care, Arthur. As long as you come back to me, I will wait."

Lancelot's case, however, was more difficult. He was a knight of Camelot and had violated his oath. So Arthur had called up a meeting. They all sat down at the round table: Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Tristan, Isolde and Merlin.

"Knights, friends, you all know what has happened. Sir Lancelot is arrested on the charge of treason – a crime which is punishable by death. I have called you to counsel me, to help me make this difficult decision."

They all looked at each other, feeling uncomfortable. Gwaine was the first to speak.

"Sire, Lancelot's actions were not proper, but I'm sure he didn't want to harm you. He fought alongside us in many battles and has done worthy service to you. I know him and he is no traitor."

"I'm of Gwaine's opinion" Percival said in the brief and to the point manner which was characteristic for him.

Arthur nodded vaguely. "What do the others think?"

Leon looked down and said in a low voice: "There is only one law for everybody, Sire. It grieves me much to say so, but if we believe in what we fight for – freedom, justice, safety – then we have to obey the law. Or we are just a bunch of hypocrites."

"I agree. We all swore an oath to you, Sire, and Lancelot broke it. He can no longer be one of us" Elyan concluded bitterly.

Isolde shot a worried look at Tristan who had become very pale. He returned her gaze pleadingly. She nodded weakly.

Tristan rose and began to speak hesitantly. "I know that Isolde and I haven't been here for long. Maybe it is not our turn to give our opinion on such an important matter as this one. But I believe I can understand Lancelot better than anyone else around this table. I can only measure his actions against mine own and I cannot condemn someone for a crime as you call it that I have committed myself and would do again. We haven't told you anything, because we wanted to protect you. The less you knew the better. But I guess now is the moment of truth. Isolde was my Queen and I her knight. She was – and still is – married to my uncle, the King of Dumnonia. We loved each other before he married her, but my loyalty and my duty hushed me. We fought against our feelings, denied them, but to no avail. So one night when my uncle was away, we stole away and have been on the run ever since. And we will leave Camelot as soon as you wish. We don't want to put you in any danger."

"No, I don't want you to go. You are knights of Camelot, this is your home now. Please stay" Arthur replied calmly. He was shocked about their revelation, though.

"Thank you, Arthur." Isolde said smilingly. "Concerning the issue why we are here: Lancelot is a brave and worthy knight. I am sure he has suffered more than enough. He has lost his heart already; don't make him lose his life as well."

Arthur pondered their answers. He didn't know what he had done if the roles had been given out the other way round. He turned and looked to his right where Merlin was sitting on his usual seat at the table.

"What do you think? After all, it was you who brought this to light."

Merlin returned Arthur gaze and replied firmly: "Lancelot is my friend, Arthur. And yours, too. He was face with an equally hard decision as you are now: his love for Gwen or his loyalty to you. He didn't want to betray you, Arthur. He just couldn't see another way."

Arthur nodded gravely. "I thank you for your honest answers. I have to think about all of them. I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

Merlin, however, didn't plan on waiting for Arthur to come up with a decision. Although he was pretty sure that Arthur wouldn't condemn Lancelot, he knew that he would take very badly to it. So Merlin had reached a decision of his own that he would relieve him from that burden. That decision was the reason why Merlin was sneaking through the corridors down to the dungeons. He had sent the guards sleeping with a spell and arrived undisturbed at Lancelot's cell.

Lancelot was still awake and he smiled sadly as he recognised Merlin.

"I somehow knew it would be you" he said.

"I warned you, Lancelot. You are my friend, but Arthur goes before everybody else."

"Yes, you told me so and I admire your loyalty. Arthur's lucky to have you."

"But that doesn't mean I liked the role I played. I wanted to stop you and I did that. But I didn't want this to happen. That's why I'm here."

"Thank you, Merlin. But I'm not a coward."

"I know. But it takes more courage to accept my offer than to stay here. I want you to leave Camelot. I'll help you get out of here and then you leave this kingdom and never return. You can go somewhere where nobody knows you and start anew. That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was though I was hoping not to go alone."

"I know. Please, Lancelot, let me help you."

"All right, I'll go. I think it's best for all of us."

"_Tospringe_!" Merlin's eyes flashed golden and the cell door sprung open.

Together, they sneaked out of the citadel and towards the forest.

"Here is where we part ways" Merlin said as they reached the forest edge.

"Thank you, Merlin. It has been an honour being your friend. Take care and don't give up hope. One day Arthur will understand just what a great friend you are and how much he owes you."

They hugged each other briefly before Lancelot turned and walked away. Merlin stood at the forest until his friend was swallowed by the darkness. Then he returned home.

The following weeks had been eventful. Arthur had sent out search parties for Lancelot to keep up appearances, as he told Merlin in private. Arthur and Gwen's relationship was still stained by the events but her arrest was lifted and she returned to her duties as Queen of Camelot. And Merlin was sure that by and by they would find a way to forgive and trust each other again.

One evening, Gwen was walking with Merlin from the throne room to her chambers. They were silent for the most part of the way, but then Gwen finally ended her struggle.

"Merlin, thank you for what you have done for me. And Lancelot" she added, lowering her voice.

"You don't have to thank me, Gwen. That's what friends are there for, you know."

She smiled at him, but then all of a sudden, she stumbled and fell against the wall.

"Gwen? What is it?" Merlin asked worried as he took her arm and supported her.

"I... don't know. I just feel dizzy. Can you... get me to my bed, please? I have to lie down."

"Sure." Merlin said. Slowly, they made it to the royal chambers. Carefully, he placed her on her bed and covered her with blankets.

"I'll go and fetch Gaius" he said as he rushed off only to return minutes later with the physician.

With practiced hands, Gaius examined her. He placed his palm on her forehead to feel if she had any fever, then he took her pulse. Everything was fine, so he started feeling her heart beat. He raised his eyebrow.

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Gaius shook his head and smiled.

"Mylady, I have good news for you. You are with child, my dear."

* * *

**So what do you think? I love Lancelot/Guinevere but they didn't fit into my story, so I had to end it.**

**And here's my favour: Can you help me decide on a name for Arthur and Gwen's first-born child? I don't want to tell you if it's going to be a girl or a boy, so feel free to post suggestions for both! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and happy Easter everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16: A Princess for Camelot

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and posted name suggestions for Arthur and Gwen's baby. I didn't know there were versions of the legend where Arthur had another child apart from Mordred. You learn something new everyday, eh?**

**The biggest thank you goes to Moon Fox whose post as well story "Two Sides of the Same Coin" - which is probably one of the most brilliant stories I've ever read! - made me choose this name for the baby:**

**...**

**Well, you've to read the following chapter first - it's rather short but I wanted something cheerful. Somehow the next chapters - which will be the four final one for this story - have come out a bit sombre and gloomy.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A princess for Camelot**

A couple of weeks later, Gwen's condition was clearly visible for everybody. Proudly the Queen carried her swelling belly before her. She was feeling fine; she didn't suffer from morning illness or exhaustion; she performed her duties as usual. Merlin was happy for both Arthur and Gwen. Her pregnancy was the best that could have happened to them; before he or she was even born, this child was bringing them closer together. Arthur was a different man; every time he saw Gwen, his eyes sparkled and a dreamy smile played about his lips; he was showering her with little gifts all the time and he even was more lenient towards Merlin's short-comings as his servant – which didn't mean he wasn't throwing things at him anymore, much to Merlin's discontent. But in general everybody in Camelot was looking forward to the birth of the heir to the throne in eager anticipation.

Well, one person had to be excluded from that. It had taken long for Morgana to recover from her injuries. Only the healing arts of the druid Ruadan, whom she had practically stumbled upon during her disgraceful and hasty flight from Camelot, had ensured that she had regained her former strength. Physically, at least. Emotionally, she felt shattered as never before. She had lost everyone she had held dear. First Morgause, then Agravaine and now Alvarr. Alvarr – she still felt a helpless anger welling up inside of her. She had lost her lover, lost them fighting for her rightful place on the throne of Camelot. The throne on which her detested brother felt now more secure than ever – thanks to the great Emrys who didn't dare to meet her face to face, oh no! He preferred to lurk in the dark, ever out of reach, yet always so close, helping her brother who was standing in victory. And that victory was to be even more complete. Morgana had smashed her goblet to the floor when she had heard the news that had set Camelot into joyful expectation. Oh how she hated them all! She wanted to crush them, make them suffer as much as she had suffered. And she would never tire in her efforts to achieve her revenge. That was where Ruadan came into place.

"So you think, that little girl of yours is fit to do the job?" she asked coldly.

"She will do whatever I ask her" Ruadan assured her.

"Don't fail me, druid. You would regret that" Morgana stated and turned to leave, her long black coat flying behind her.

Ruadan shook his head worriedly as he watched her.

Meanwhile, Camelot was preparing for the great day. Merlin was troubled. For once, he didn't really know what to do. He had come to realise that their future had taken a completely different course now. He could no longer rely on his knowledge of what happened before he had been sent back. But he knew that Morgana would stop at nothing to bring devastation upon Camelot. He wasn't sure what her next moves would be but lately, some things had been set into motion that bode ill for Arthur. Worst of all, patrols had gone missing and those who did return reported a massive influx of foreign warriors to the north. Merlin was on his guard, trying to prepare for the unpredictable while the preparations in Camelot for the celebrations.

Then finally, the great day arrived. Gwen had been fulfilling her duties at usual. Then she had sat down with Arthur to have dinner while Merlin had been serving them. They had been chatting away when Gwen suddenly interrupted herself and screwed up her eyes, gasping sharply.

"What is it?" Arthur gave her a worried look. Merlin turned to face her as well.

"Nothing" Gwen waved their worries aside, but the pain came back only minutes later.

"Sorry" she said, "This has been going on since noon and it's coming more often now. I think it's time..." Gwen bit her lips and Arthur could see small beads of sweat on her forehead.

Arthur shot up.

"Merlin, get Gaius! Immediately!" he shouted over his shoulder while he went over to his wife to help her to their bed.

Merlin didn't lose time. He rushed off. Just around the corner, he bumped into one of the servants who was carrying a tray. He knocked her down but didn't stop.

"Sorry" he shouted back at her, but continued at full speed. Finally, he reached his and Gaius's chambers.

As he stormed into the room, Gaius looked up from one of his medical books.

"Gwen?" he asked with his raised eyebrows.

Merlin didn't have breath enough to answer, so he simply nodded. Gaius grabbed the bag which had been packed and ready at the door while Merlin grabbed a bucket with water which he heated with a spell and together, they hurried down the corridor.

The waiting was the worst bit. Gaius had sent Merlin out with Arthur who was everything but helpful. Reluctantly, he had consented to leave Gaius and some of the Castle maids who were experienced in childbirth to tend to Gwen. He forced Arthur to his study where he sat him down and brought him a cup of red wine to ease his nerves.

"Come, drink something. You'll feel better" Merlin said calmly.

"No." His face was pale and his eyes wide with worry.

"Arthur, you need to pull yourself together. I'm sure she'll be fine. Gaius knows what he is doing."

Arthur nodded apathetically.

Merlin watched him with sympathy. He didn't say anything anymore.

The fire had long died down and fresh daylight was lurking in through the window as one of the maids entered the study. She came so silently that they didn't notice her until she stood directly in front of them. She looked tired and sallow as she curtsied before Arthur.

Slowly, like in a dream, Arthur stood up, leaning on his chair to stop his shaky legs from buckling beneath him.

"Is she...?" he asked the maid pleadingly.

"The Queen is fine, Sire. You have a healthy and lovely daughter."

Arthur wanted to walk towards her, but somehow he managed to stumble over his own feet and fell to the floor. He jumped up and followed closely by Merlin, he stormed past the maid and to his and Gwen's bedroom.

Gwen was lying wearily underneath her blanket and Gaius was standing next to her with a small bundle in his arms.

Arthur walked up to her and kissed his wife.

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked softly.

She gave him a weak smile full of love and warmth and nodded.

"Here is your daughter, Sire" Gaius said and carefully handed her to him.

Gently, Arthur held his newborn baby in his arms. She had been washed and swaddled, but her face was still reddened and her blond hair was sticking to her head. Carefully, he kissed her forehead.

"Welcome, my little darling" he said.

The baby looked at him with her bright blue eyes and reached for his face with her tiny hands.

Arthur carried her to the bed and sat down next to Gwen who was watching them lovingly.

"What do you think, my love? How should we call her?" she asked.

"How about Anna?" Arthur asked her in return.

She looked up at him surprised. "My mother's name was Anna."

"I know."

They smiled at each other for a while. Then Gwen inclined her head in question. Arthur took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

Gwen's face beamed with the smile as she turned to look at Merlin.

"Merlin? Would you please come over here for a moment?" she asked.

"What is it, Gwen?"

"Arthur and I" she exchanged a glance with her husband before she continued, "we want to ask you if you would like to become our daughter's godfather."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"Are you serious? You want me? I'm not a noble. Shouldn't a princess of Camelot have, you know, a more seemly godfather than her father's servant?"

"Who could be more seemly than you, Merlin? You're a loyal and caring friend to both of us." Gwen cast a sideways glance at Arthur who apparently wanted to contradict, but thought better of it.

Instead, he cleared his throat and said: "Merlin, we can't think of a better one than you. Please, do us the favour."

Merlin smiled happily. "Of course, I do. I'll be honoured."

"Here" Arthur said handing his daughter to Merlin.

"Hello Your Highness" Merlin whispered as he held her gently in his arms. _I'll protect you, Anna._

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**The next chapter should be up some time next week and there will be a time gap between this one and the next.**


End file.
